Who Ya Gonna Call ME? The Agreement
by ElwynClark
Summary: What happens when Ellen Stantz learns the truth about her father and his friends? And then she meets Sydney and the world almost gets flipped upside down.. literally. Mostly about Ghostbusters.
1. The Agreement Chapter 1

**_Hey, you. Yeah, you. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and Jo, nobody else. _**

* * *

June 5, 2010

7:50 AM

I pulled my shoelace through the last hole on my hi-tops. I looked at it silently then pulled out the entire lace then did the same with the other shoe. I'm not quite in the mood for purple today. I kicked off my shoes and rolled over on my bed to the nightstand. My box of shoelaces was sticking out from underneath the table and I located a pair of red. I silently relaced my shoes with the red laces and hopped out my room to the kitchen. Dad was leaning against the counter reading the newspaper, there was a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and I cursed silently under my breath once I saw it. We don't have a table in the apartment, so we have to eat all our meals leaning against the counter or at the couch in the living room. But hey, that's the price you have to pay when you're living in New York City.

"Those look different," Dad said as he looked at my shoes. I glared at his cigarette and he took it out of his mouth. He was supposed to quit, but he always goes back.

"Yeah," I said. "The purple on the white shoes weren't going well for me; I had to change it up." Dad chuckled quietly as I began to pour some cereal into a bowl. "What?"

"Hilarious, I don't have to buy you new shoes, just shoelaces." He laughed again and turned his attention back to the paper. I looked at my watch, 7:58.

"Shit!" I dumped the cereal back into the box and half of it skittered onto the floor. I looked down at the floor and groaned and heard dad laughing at me. I looked at him and he went silent and looked back at the paper. "When am I ever going to be on time?" I could still hear him snickering as I picked my way over the cereal and ran back to my room to grab my purse. "Bye Dad!" I yelled and left the apartment then sprinted down the hallway to the elevator. I searched my purse for my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Jo answered slowly on the other end.

"Jo? It's me, why do you sound like you're asleep?" I asked.

"I wasn't asleep; I've been up for two hours for your information Ellen." I heard a huge yawn come from the other end of the line. "Sorry. I had to finish my paper."

"Jo, are you serious? We're in high school, seniors in high school. Like almost in college, I mean it's June. We graduate in like, ah two weeks."

"Your point?"

"I don't know anymore. I already got into college, did you?"

"Yes I did actually." I stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button furiously.

"How? You don't do any of your work?" The doors slid closed and it started to go down.

"I got into Columbia, with help of my dad." I rolled my eyes at this. "Some other connections too."

"I think you just did some hacking and got in, I mean I'm going there and I have a 3.96 Jo! You better not expect to copy my answers when you get there."

"Oh come on, I never copied you. Well maybe once or twice. But I always copied that Sadie girl; I think she got in there too."

"Why can't you leave her alone? Just because she's smart doesn't mean you can walk all over her." The elevator stopped at the 10th level and the doors opened. An important looking man got on. He was wearing all black except for a white collared shirt. And for some strange reason he was wearing sunglasses inside. I shrugged.

"Hi," He said to me with a weird accent. Canadian maybe?

"Um, Hi?" I said back to him.

"Who are you talking too?" Jo asked me through the phone.

"This guy who just got on the elevator." I whispered. The doors closed and he looked over at me silently then nodded. I waved silently and focused on the door.

"Anyways, about Sadie. I should introduce you guys. I mean you're both smart and I don't think she has any friends except me."

"Jo, you're not her friend. You're using her to pass high school. This might fly at Stuy, (Our high school, Stuyvesant High School) but not at Columbia." The elevator creaked on. Jo stayed silent for a second, rare.

"I think you're right. Where are you?"

"On the elevator still." I looked at the guy out of the corner of my eye; he was just standing there patiently with his briefcase on the ground next to him.

"Tell it to go faster, I'm getting cold."

"It's June, and you're getting cold? Where are you?" I asked sarcastically.

"In Gristedes, I ran out of cheese-its last night."

"Since when do you get cheez-it's in the freezer aisle?"

"Hey, I'm wearing shorts and flip flops, would you like to be in a cold supermarket this early in the morning?" I sighed.

"No, but you need to get them now, right before school starts?" I checked my watch. 8:00. I hate elevators. "Well school actually started."

"Hold your emotions; it's not the end of the world. Big deal. You're late. One day."

"This is actually going to be the, hold on." I counted silently. "The thirty-second time that I'm going to be late this year. Which is the twenty-third time that I'm late the same day that you're late."

"Your point?" The elevator doors opened finally at the first floor, I started out of it.

"I didn't get your name," the man said to me.

"You don't need it." I responded. I tried to walk off the elevator again.

"I think I'm a friend of your father's." He picked up his briefcase and opened it and pulled out a planner. He opened the planner and flipped through it. I silently walked off the elevator and started making my way towards the street. He got off the elevator behind me.

"Damn it." I said.

"What?" Jo asked. I heard her crunch something. "It's only cheez-it's."

"It's too early for those, and besides. I think I'm being followed by a whacko."

"It's never too early for cheez-it's. I don't think I've ever had a day where I didn't want cheez-it's for dessert after breakfast."

"What do you mean by that?" I walked out the door outside, I looked back and he was still following me flipping through the planner.

"It means I have breakfast then I have cheez-it's after and it's kinda like a dessert." The man caught up with me on the street.

"I believe this is you." He said and pointed to a picture in the planner. "That's me, your dad, you, and my son." In the picture, his son, and him were both wearing sunglasses and hats; only I think we were inside somewhere.

"That's sensational." I said sarcastically.

"Of course it's sensational!" Jo yelled through the phone, I pulled my phone away from my ear.

"I have to go Jo; I'll text you in a minute." I said and ended the conversation with a click. I glanced at the picture once again; that was definitely Dad in the picture and I guess that was me. Dad doesn't have that many pictures of the past lying around.

"This was at Alan's wedding in back in 1998. You and him were both about 7 or 8 I think, that was right before we went in. Do you remember this?" I stared at the picture.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't want to get involved with anything." I started to walk away.

"But wait!" He ran up next to me. "I have a picture of your mom."

"That sounded wrong." I kept walking. "I haven't seen or heard from my mom since the day I was born, I have no idea what she looks like so don't try to pull something because I don't know what she looks like."

"Oh, ok." He said. "She looks just like you, well you have her, wait no you don't. You look just like your father." I kept walking but he kept up with me.

"Is this how you always spend your Friday mornings? Freaking out high school seniors?"

"Listen, you're father and I are cousins. I came to New York a couple weeks ago. I picked an apartment building and who'd a thought that we'd live in the same building."

"What a quinky dink." I said sarcastically.

"But the thing is I just got out of jail. I mean after that wedding in 98 I got put into jail and my son was sent to juvie. I don't know where he is now. I mean he could be in Chicago sitting in jail now or somewhere else across the world. I knew that Ray always told me that his doors were open in New York City. Now Chicago to New York is a big change and,"

"Wait," I stopped and turned towards him. "You're from Chicago?'

"Yes ma'm. Lived there my whole life until now." I started walking again.

"Well, welcome to New York. I've lived here for five years. I've never met someone from Chicago. What do you want from my dad and me?"

"Just some family."

"Really?" I asked in a syndical tone. "What were you planning on doing today?"

"I wasn't sure yet." I stopped again.

"Here let me give you my dad's number, he should still be home." I pulled up the contacts on my phone and found dad's number. He opened up that planner that the pictures were in. "Don't you have a phone?"

"No. Just got out of jail."

"Oh, ok then." I gave him the number and our apartment number. "This has been fun and all, but I have to go school now."

"Alright, thank you Ellen."

"How'd you know that was my name?"

"I have a good memory. I'll always remember your name." I started to walk away.

"Oh, ok then. Bye." I walked quickly to the nearby subway station. I sung quietly under my breath. "Remember my name, FAME!" I laughed silently and started down the stairs. "Is this guy really for real?" I ran down the rest of the stairs to the world of underground transit.

* * *

_**Review it, you know you want to. **_


	2. The Agreement Chapter 2

**_HI, I (ElwynClark) own Ellen, Delilah, Sydney, Jo, Andrew, Manny, Buster, and Jesse. Nobody else. _**

* * *

June 5, 2010

12:30 PM

"So what was Mr. Sawyer talking about that whole time? I mean I thought it was funny personally with the whole flowers then the beach then out of nowhere, swordfish!" Delilah said to me and laughed hysterically as we walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. "Hey, are you ok Ellen?"

"Me?" I asked. "I'm fine. I'm just still thinking about this morning."

"Sure, hey there are a lot of asses here in the city. I mean come on look at me." Delilah still treated me like I was brand new to this city. She's lived in New York for her whole life. "Oh by the way digging the shoelaces today. Red, genius." Delilah was loved having her own personality and expressing herself. She wants to go into the screen writing industry when she goes to college.

"Thanks." I mumbled. All of a sudden someone ran into me from behind and knocked me over and then landed half on top of me. Their belongings flew across the hallway. A couple freshmen stopped and laughed at us.

"Jerks, get a life." Delilah yelled at them. They shuffled down the hallway.

"Are you okay" I asked the person who ran me over. They rolled off me onto the floor and sighed. I sat up and looked over at them. It was a girl. A senior guessing by her height because she seemed really tall just sitting down. She was fixing her hair and I noticed that she had a pair of glasses in her lap. "Hello?"

"Hi." She said as she put her glasses back on. "I'm sorry for that."

"No big deal." I said. I stood up from the ground and offered my hand to help her up. She grabbed it and got up.

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm yes."

"What?" Delilah asked with a confused look.

"Sorry, I jumble my words. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. Yes, I'm fine." She said to us.

"My name is Ellen." I said. "Ellen Stantz. What's yours?"

"Edith Spengler Sydney, wait sorry. I have no idea why I'm so nervous." She said. I smiled and Delilah just rolled her eyes. "My name is Sydney Spengler, my middle name's Edith like I said when I jumbled."

"That's fine," I said. "This is Delilah Zeddemore." Delilah showed a small smile. "How come we've never met before? Did you just move here?"

"Oh no," Sadie said. "I've lived here my whole life." I bent down and picked up one of her books.

"Psychology? When do you have this?"

"5th period with Mr. Sawyer, why?" My mouth dropped to the floor.

"That's when Zedd and I have it." I handed her the book.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch today?"

"Sure, I'd like that." She gathered her other books in the hallway and the bell rang for lunch. I noticed a lunch bag on the other side of the hall that was open.

"Zedd," I hissed. "Help please." Delilah reluctantly picked up a book. I scooted over to the other side of the hall way and picked up the box. "This yours?" I asked Sadie and she nodded. I started to close the bag with the clip then I reopened it because something in there caught my eye. I looked quickly at the contents and started to laugh to myself, it was basically all junk food; sun chips, a can of grape soda, a Twinkie, a sandwich with marshmallow fluff oozing out of it, and then some regular potato chips. I smiled to myself and shook my head as I closed the box. We were gonna get along fine.

"Sadie, what's with all the books?" Delilah asked as she glanced at me with a weird look then at Sydney when she answered.

"Oh," Sydney said. "I'm going to Columbia in the fall and I'm getting a doctorate. I need to start the studying now." I walked back over to them and handed Sadie the bag.

"I'm going there too," I said. "And so is my friend."

"Really?" Sydney asked. "Who?" She looked perplexed then nodded towards Zedd. "Delilah?"

"No, she's going to like Julliard right?" Delilah shook her head.

"No, I was halfway into the registration process and I noticed that you have to be totally serious about ballet and modern dance." Delilah said. "I want to do hip-hop and writing. They don't have the hip-hop part."

"Wait, so you're not going?"

"No, I was going to tell everyone today during lunch. I'm going to take the classes I want at Broadway Dance Center." She stayed silent and Sadie and I looked at her. "I got into Columbia, I got my letter yesterday." I broke out into a huge smile and hugged her.

"So I take it this isn't the other person going?" Sydney asked slowly.

"I mean my friend Jo." I said to Sydney and Delilah pushed me off.

"Jo?" Sadie looked uneasy. "Please tell me you don't mean Jo Venkman do you?"

"The same, why?" We started walking down the hallway.

"Damn, she's been lazing her way through school since freshman year. Do you know why?" I shook my head no and Delilah pretended not to listen. "That's because she's been cheating off my papers the whole time. Ever wonder why she's in honors classes? I'm why." Sydney looked really mad.

"Um," I searched for a diversion. "Are we going to stop at your locker to get rid of some of these books?"

"No, I study during lunch." Sydney responded.

"Jeez, she is a real nerd." Delilah whispered to me.

"No she's not." I whispered back. "She doesn't look like one. Just because she has glasses and is smart doesn't mean she's a nerd."

"Ellen, she brings books to lunch."

"So? I bring books to lunch."

"You leave them on the table untouched. She reads them during lunch."

"I can't help but wonder, Ellen." Sydney said. "You said your last name was Stantz?"

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"Is your dad Ray?"

"Um, yeah. What are you aiming at here?"

"Nothing. But doesn't my name sound familiar for any reason?"

"No, not really. Sorry."

"Oh." Sydney looked disappointed. "Alright." I glanced over at Delilah, 'weird' she mouths to me. The trip to the cafeteria was silent after that.

"Well this has been fun." Delilah said sarcastically. I walked over to our table which was already full as it is. There was Delilah's boyfriend of the week, Andrew I think? My best guy friend Manny. Our gay friend Jesse; he's a guy. Jo was there. This new kid Buster who I was nice to because he's from Chicago and he has an extreme accent and now he thinks we're best friends now. Then add Delilah and me to this mix equals a whole lot of fun. Jo got up and left the table, where she was going I don't know. Delilah and I sat down in our seats.

"Take a seat Sydney." I said. Sydney looked perplexed and she sat down in Jo's seat. Her books almost exploded again, this time on the table though.

"So what's up from the world of Ellen today?" Manny asked.

"Yeah I heard that you and little Miss Jo were late today. What for?" Jesse asked. Jo returned with a napkin and a fork and realized that her seat was taken.

"Oh! Ellen!" Jo said. "I told you that I would introduce you guys today. This is Sydney, Sydney this is Ellen." Jo tossed her fork onto the table and stole chair from another table by dumping someone out of their chair. Sydney's small smile turned into a frown. I almost choked on my sandwich then Buster whacked me on the back.

"Ow, that must be why you're called Buster." I said and Buster beamed with a huge smirk. "That really hurt. Anyways. Jo, this is Sydney? I mean the Sydney we were talking about before?"

"Yeah why?" Jo asked.

"Um, I don't know," I said and stood up. "Sydney can you get up and come with me." Sydney looked perplexed again but she stood up and followed me out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

"I didn't know that you were friends with her." Sydney began.

"I have been since like second grade. She's lived here her whole life too. But I like met her at a wedding for one of my dad's friends and we became long distance friends. Then I moved here in 8th grade and we were like, hey let's be friends." I said.

"What you know do me done to she's?" She stayed silent and shook her head. "Do you know what she's done to me?"

"You already told me. What would you like me to do about it?"

"Well, what's all this crap of her wanting to introduce me to you and you guys talking before?"

"Oh that, I called her this morning and she mentioned how she got in to Columbia and so did you and I." I paused. "Delilah now too. Anyways, then she was all, oh I should have you guys meet. I mean you're both really smart. I mean, I wouldn't trust someone that much if they just keep using you to attempt to pass."

"Still, Ellen you have showed qualities of a good friendship and I wish that we can be friends for a long time."

"What?" I asked. I felt very confused.

"Sorry, can we be friends?"

"Yeah, we can be friends. That'd be great." She smiled and started walking for the cafeteria doorway and I followed her. And for the second time today, I wondered how someone knew my dad that I had never met before in my life.

* * *

_**Review it, go on, press the button. **_


	3. THe Agreement Chapter 3

_**HEY, I, ElwynClark, own Ellen. Not anyone else here. **_

* * *

June 5, 2010

3:52 PM

I always knew that my dad was famous in his own way but I never wondered really why. Today I realized that there must be something that he wasn't bothering to tell me about his past. Maybe it was good or maybe it was horrible. The only stories of his past that I got out of him were how he met mom and how he lost her and that he had some sort of business which I have learned to believe was a waste disposal service. Like a garbage man with a lot of respect.

My dad met mom in Vegas; happy story right? He was a blackjack dealer at like three places, I have no idea how he didn't get in trouble for that. Anyways I think it was at Luxor was where he met her. He was dealing blackjack just to her and wham, the sparks flew. Dad told me that they met later on and had a dinner at this place called Backstage Deli because that was all he could afford. He didn't go into details about the next part but he did tell me that he wasn't thinking at the time because they were both rather drunk. You can see where this is going. They both didn't know until two weeks later when she went to the doctors because she thought she had a cold.

She didn't have a cold; she was pregnant, with me. From that moment on Dad told me that any hope of a future with mom would be short lived. Dad brought her to Connecticut, where I would eventually grow up, and married her a few months later. He told me that she was happy with the decision but Dad knew that it wouldn't last long. They had a small wedding he said and his friends from his business were there and had a lot of fun. He always tells me that he lost contact with all of them and he doesn't know if any of them exist anymore. Well, he actually lost contact after that wedding in 2nd grade when I met Jo, I didn't think much of it then and I still don't really now.

Back to my mom though. I was born in January in 1992 and the day after mom was released from the hospital she divorced dad. He told me that she only saw me twice, the moment I was born and then the day she was released. I have no memory of my mom of any way whatsoever. If I was shown a picture of her I would never know for sure if that was her. Dad had to raise me by himself. Everything was dandy in Connecticut until one day Dad tells me, we're moving to New York City. I was shocked at this because as far as I knew Dad hated the city and I have always wanted to live there my whole life. He hasn't given in to something this extreme in years, that year I saw the Disney Christmas Parade on TV and I said I wanted to go to Disney World. That took years of persuasion and we finally went for a week on Christmas.

He never gave me the full reason for moving, but I didn't care. That was when I was in 8th grade and all I wanted was to be closer to the action. Now we live in New York, where I discovered my friends Delilah, Jesse, and Manny; then rediscovered Jo. And now just discover Sydney who is just one big mystery.

I unlocked the door to our apartment and pushed it open. Once inside I noticed that it was darker than it usually was. I dropped my bag near the couch and walked over to the lamp near the kitchen door. I clicked it on walked into the kitchen.

"Dad?" I said. "You here?" I walked past the fridge to the sink and washed my hands silently. I heard a quick snore from the living room and I completely fell on the floor. I looked up quick and saw no one there. I slowly stood up next to the counter and grabbed a banana from the counter and slowly walked over to the linen closet and pulled out the broom. Now armed, I walked over to the doorway and peered around the corner. I didn't see anything and I walked slowly towards the couch and noticed someone lying there. I moved the broom so the end without the head was just next to the couch. I quickly pushed it forward then dropped the broom and held the banana like a gun.

"Owwww, was there a reason for that?" Dad said. I sighed loudly.

"Don't scare me like that; I hate it when you do that." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I didn't mean to, I just fell asleep." He sat up and looked at me. "Why do you have a banana?"

"It's called self-defense."

"So, how was school?"

"Average." He stood up and walked to the kitchen and I followed him. On the counter was an ashtray with a cigarette butt in it.

"Just average, come on. You must have done something today." He opened the door on the fridge and pulled out a can of Budweiser. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'm good. I can't really anyways." I leaned against the counter and Dad shrugged as he opened the can. "I made a new friend today."

"It's a little late in the year for that, what's their name?"

"Sydney." Dad nodded and gulped some of the beer.

"Last name?" He started another sip.

"Umm, Spengler I think?" He spewed the beer across the room just missing me. "What was that for?"

"Umm, I, wait, who?" He stammered and looked utterly surprised.

"Sydney Spengler. She kinda ran into me in the hallway before lunch today. She's a senior and I'm pretty sure she mentioned something about going to Columbia and getting a doctorate."

"Pretty ambitious, huh?" He wiped his mouth with a paper towel. He knew something that he wasn't telling me.

"Dad, what's going on?" He searched the room for a diversion. "Really, I mean it. She was the second person today I ran into that was asking for you."

"Second? Who was the first?"

"I don't know. This guy who says he's your cousin and he's from Chicago and he like just got out of jail and apparently we're his only family left and he had this picture of us at this wedding from who knows when. And like his son, who's like as old as me, is in it and then it's him and you and me." I managed to squeeze that whole encounter into one sentence. I started to cry silently.

"It's ok Ellen." He came over to me and put his arm around me. "You're talking about Elwood right?" I nodded and stood there with his arm still around me. "Yes he is my cousin; he came up here this morning saying that he saw you."

"Well," I sucked in some air. "What did you do?"

"I was nice to him; I mean I haven't seen him since that wedding. But all he wanted was to borrow money. I can't let him do that now, I mean if you want to go to Columbia in the fall we need those few extra dollars."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. But he has a bad rep with the police in Chicago, a lot of driving offenses and things like that. I'm pretty sure that he didn't go back there, that would be dangerous." I waited for my breathing to come back to normal then out of nowhere I asked this.

"What do you know about Sydney? What did you really do with your life before you met mom, Dad. I want the truth this time." He let his arm pull away from me.

"The truth? I've given you the truth" He started to walk away from me.

"You're not going anywhere." I grabbed his arm and he pulled me along.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me with a banana?"

"No, now that was self-defense. I just want answers. What did you do before all this dad?" He sat down at the barstool at the counter and I leaned on the counter across from him.

"Ok, ready?" I nodded. "Well, Sydney is the daughter of my best friend. I haven't talked to him in over 15 years. Along with two other friends we ran that business I told you about."

"I have questions about that too, but right now, what about Sydney?"

"Ok, well remember that wedding where you met Jo?"

"Wouldn't forget it."

"Sydney was supposed to be there too but they couldn't come because her father had to give a speech at Yale that same day and that is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Delilah was supposed to be there too but their family was away and they couldn't come."

"Wait, so my friends today are all connected anyways?"

"In a way they are. I mean we were all business partners."

"Ok," I said as I tried to process things in my mind. "I know that Delilah's parents are Winston and Haley and Jo's used to be Dana and Peter before she divorced him and now it's just Peter. What about Sydney's parents?"

"Well, her dad's name is Egon."

"Egon? What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know, he's very smart though and it fits him well. Anyways, her mom treated Egon like dirt because she was a supermodel and she only wanted the best. I have no idea why he married her in the first place but he did. But he divorced her and has been single since."

"Great story dad." I scooted up onto the counter. "Ok, about the business." Dad sighed silently.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Well I know that it was a waste disposal service right?"

"Yup, very successful too, for awhile at least."

"Ok, and you said that your friends who just so happen to be my friend's dads were in this business with you."

"Yeah. And that wedding where you all could have meet was the wedding of our secretary and accountant."

"Cool, who? I can't remember that far."

"Janine Melnitz and Louis Tully."

"Oh, don't they send us a really stupid card each year at Christmas?"

"Yeah, Louis thinks it's funny."

"Quick question."

"Shoot."

"What was the name of this business?"

"Don't laugh please."

"Ok?" I almost laughed then.

"Ghostbusters."

* * *

**_Press the button, come on... Please?_**


	4. The Agreement Chapter 4

_**I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls. Not the other guys. Got it?**_

* * *

June 5, 2010

4:09 PM

"Ghostbusters?" I screamed as I ran to my room and Dad followed me closely.

"Shh, Shh, Shh. Not too loud." Dad said and covered my mouth with his hand. I shoved it off

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" I plunked down onto my bed

"You never asked before." He leaned against the doorway.

"Yes I did!" I screeched again.

"My god, stop screaming. You never do this. What's the matter?"

"Well I just found out that my dad was a member of a waste disposal company called Ghostbusters." Dad began a small smile and leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's all that's bothering you?" He clicked his tongue. "Just the name?"

"Well yeah, what kind of garbage man calls his company Ghostbusters?"

"You really thought we were garbage men?"

"I don't know what else would you be?"

"Ellen, we caught ghosts." I collapsed over on my bed and buried my face in the pillow.

"GHOSTS?" I yelled through the pillow. "You expect me to believe that?" I rolled over and looked at him. "Yeah the name makes sense now but why'd you have to lie to me this whole time?"

"It's true. Right here in the city. A lot of those asses and some respectable people had us come to rid their building of whatever was there. Ghost, vapor, apparition, you name it, we've encountered it."

"I don't believe this; I thought you didn't like the city."

"I love the city. We moved here because um," He stopped. "Well this actually conflicts with what I said before about Egon and not talking to him for 15 years. But anyways, he called me and asked if I could help do some research with him. In secret of course. That was when you were in 8th grade right?" I nodded. "He didn't want to cause trouble."

"So? You still expect me to believe that you can catch a ghost?" I sat up. Suddenly I was getting more answers out of him.

"It's all very possible. Egon and I invented all the equipment that we used."

"I knew you were smart Dad." I looked down at my hands and sat crossed legged on the bed. "When you worked at Columbia, where did you really work?"

"We, well Pete, Egon, and me worked together in the Department of Parapsychology. Until the board of regents denied any more funding and we were kicked out. That's when we opened Ghostbusters."

"Parapsychology? What's that?"

"Ready? This is the technical definition. A branch of psychology dealing with the investigation of physic phenomena, such as clairvoyance, extra sensory perception, telepathy, and the like." I could feel my face drop with confusion.

"Huh?" Dad smiled.

"Yeah I thought so. It's like the study of the unexplained."

"Unexplained what?"

"Everything that hasn't been investigated and ghosts are very much unexplained." I scooted to the edge of my bed and stood up.

"What do you want me to do about this?"

"Nothing actually, it's my past and you do what you want to do. Most parents want their kids to finish out what they started but I don't want to do that. That just seems like torture to me. Come on." He started out of my room and looked back and I followed him down the hallway. "I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?" I followed him into his bed room.

"Just here." He stopped at the closet and bent down and crawled into the closet. "Sit on the bed." I picked my way over the piles of books which seemed to overtake the room. Eventually I found the bed and hopped onto it. Dad backed out of the closet slowly pulling out a box.

"What's in there?" He stood up and shoved over the box to the bed.

"Some stuff that I think might help you to believe this better." He picked up the box and placed it on the bed. I reached over and took out a stuffed binder and put it in front of me. "Those are all the news articles that I clipped. Every one about us."

"Really?" I flipped open the binder and the scent of old newspapers filled the room. "Ugh." The first page read, 'Ghost Fever Grips New York.'

"That was after we did our first job at the Sedgewick Hotel. After that, everyone who had an experience with the unknown called us. We didn't have a solid rest for weeks." I flipped the page. 'Ghost Cops Bust Chinatown Spook.'

"Ghost cops? Really?"

"You know a lot of people had a hard time believing in what we were doing. Venkman didn't believe Egon and me until he got slimed. Winston didn't really believe until things got serious. He only took the job in the first place because it was a job with a steady pay."

"Delilah wouldn't do that. She would have done something that she believed in right away. Do you think that any of them know about Ghostbusters?" Dad sat down next to me and thought for a minute.

"Winston probably never told Delilah. I mean I don't think he ever understood the inner workings that well."

"Probably cuz you explained everything to him." I whispered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Whenever Dad had to explain something he either got extremely in depth with it or he just gets explaining more and more to the point where no one understands what's going on anymore.

"Ok, anyways. Um, Peter probably told Jo what he's done and she probably hasn't taken it seriously because he's almost always messing around. Egon's probably filled Sadie's head with all this stuff and that's probably why she wants to get a Doctorate. Oh Damn it."

"What?" I flipped another page in the book and there was a picture of Peter, Dad, and I think Egon standing in front of what looked like a firehouse. The sign over the door red Hook and Ladder number 8.

"What if, no that's a terrible idea." Dad seemed to be rambling.

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Well, he did try to drill a hole through his head but this I preposterous."

"Who did what? What are you talking about?"

"What?" He looked at me. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about what Egon has been telling Sydney. He probably told her about the business and how stuff worked. Maybe she wants to start the business again, with her own degree though from Columbia like the rest of us. I knew something like this would happen."

"Wait, when did you think this would happen? I'm going to Columbia too though and I didn't know anything about the business."

"Ghostbusters went out of business in 1990. Right after then I kind of went into depression and moved to Las Vegas. Where you know I met your mom and yeah you know what happened then." Dad had a glum expression on his face.

"Dad, I didn't know." He shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. It was no one's fault. She was the one who left in the first place. It's ok Dad."

"It's not ok. I should have implored more why she left but it was too late now." I sighed. I always knew that Dad had bottled up feelings inside himself but I never knew that they went that far back.

"Wait, why did you think this would happen?" Dad looked at me with a sad face.

"Well, do you think we went out of business in a normal way?"

"Based on today's events I think not."

"We were just on another normal call when a portal to the K dimension opened. All of us, well Peter, Winston, Egon, and I, fell into it and were held against our will for a length of time. We were only allowed back to our dimension if we signed an interdimensional agreement that stated that we never resumed our ghost catching duties again."

"Why would you promise that? The business is dead if you do that?"

"Yeah, I know. But K dimension is not a nice place, you wouldn't like it there. We had to get out and that was the only way. When we got back here, we had to close Ghostbusters for good. I didn't take it so well because that had been my life for almost, well, my whole life."

"Wait, what was your whole life been on?"

"Um, since I was like in 5th grade I've wanted to research the unexplained like this. When I meet Peter and Egon, things finally started to look up and then Ghostbusters made everything better."

"Ok. I guess this makes sense." I closed the binder and stuck it back into the box. "How does this tie in with Sydney going to Columbia."

"Oh her. I don't know if Egon told her about the agreement. If he didn't she probably has the intention of starting up Ghostbusters again."

"And this is bad because of the agreement?" He avoided my question.

"I assume you all know each other? Like you, Jo, Delilah, and Sydney?"

"Yeah, so? Is that bad?"

"Well, it's not good." I rolled my eyes and Dad continued. "They also made us agree to stay away from each other. That's why I haven't really kept in contact with them over the years. I didn't want to not talk to them anymore, it just kind of happened that way. I didn't want to get in trouble. Like Egon and me doing that research in secret and trying to stay out of trouble too."

"Come on. Us getting into that kind of trouble. We would never do that. So what, Sydney and I are going to Columbia in the fall. Well so is Jo, but I think she's going to spend a lot of her time at Parson's. And Delilah got into Columbia too but she's only going part time I think; probably going to spend more time at Broadway Dance Center than at Columbia." Dad got up and made me stand up and pushed me out of the room and he followed me.

"Have Sydney invite you over to her place someday, all of you."

'Why? Isn't it just another building?"

"You could call it that."

* * *

_**DO IT, I dare you... for a year's supply of crunch bars. **_


	5. The Agreement Chapter 5

**_ElwynClark, that's me, owns the girls. AND their teacher. Weird. Not the guys though._**

* * *

June 18, 2010

3:27 PM

This is going to be last weekend ever that I'm going to have as a senior. Why couldn't Dad wait till after I graduate to fill my head with all this stuff from Ghostbusters? Sydney's grown on me; I think I'm really her first good friend. Delilah finally warmed up to her and Jo still treats her like a piece of smartness with no life. But Dad's comment of go to Sydney's house has bugged me the past two weeks.

Yeah, I know my way around the city and our high school's in Tribeca but how am I to know where North Moore street is? I think that's what he told me, the intersection of North Moore and Varick Street. We live uptown in the numbered streets; I don't want to get a tourist map.

"Hey," Delilah whispered to me from across the aisle. I looked over at her and she was sitting in a relaxed fashion at her desk with her notebook open.

"What?" I whispered back to her. I sat up and looked at her notebook; the page was empty and she was just doodling in the corner. I looked at mine and there was only about 4 lines left on the page.

"Look at Sydney." I looked towards the front of the room and Sydney was viciously writing something in her notebook.

"So? She's taking notes?"

"Ms. Stantz? Do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Martin said to me. In my notebook I wrote down 'Ms. Stantz, do you have something to share.' I looked at my notebook then looked up at Mrs. Martin. She looked at me expectantly and I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me. "Do you have something to share with us?" She walked down the aisle to my desk in the back.

"No." I said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"She said no, Mrs. Martin." Sydney said from the front of the room. Mrs. Martin turned around and looked at Sydney.

"What did you say Ms. Spengler?" Mrs. Martin said in a surprised tone and started to walk towards Sydney. Mrs. Martin was what they called the meanest teacher in the school. She loved Sydney because she was the only one ever willing to participate in the extra credit essays. Mrs. Martin's extra credit essays can actually hurt your grade. If you choose to give her an essay and you don't do a good job on it, she will take points off your real grade. Yeah, she really will. Now, I had a horrible feeling that Sydney was going to break down if she just happened to argue with Mrs. Martin.

"Mrs. Martin, she said nothing." Mrs. Martin stopped in front of Sydney's desk in the front of the room. Delilah looked at me and she looked concerned. I glanced at the clock over the door, 3:39 and like 30 seconds. I turned my head back to the front of the room and I noticed Jo sitting behind Sydney. She had her head down on the desk and I'm pretty sure she was asleep.

"Ms. Spengler, stay after class along with your friend Ms. Stantz." Mrs. Martin said as she walked to her desk in the front. Delilah looked at me a closed her notebook with a slam. I flinched and looked to the front of the room at Sydney who was looking down at her desk, at Jo who was most definitely asleep, and then Mrs. Martin who was at her desk looking at a piece of paper. "And Ms. Zeddemore, you too."

"But I," Delilah started. Mrs. Martin gave her a stern look and she stopped talking right away. The sound of the bell peeled in our room and everyone gathered their things and stood up and made their way to the door.

I stayed in my seat and watched everyone stand up. Sydney silently closed her notebook and rearranged the books on her desk. I started to look away when I noticed Jo stir at her desk and still stay sleeping. Delilah tapped my elbow and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her. She just smiled at me. "I mean it, what?"

"Less than a week left of school. Our senior year, Ellen. What can she do to us? Another detention in the books? So what?"

"Alright ladies." Mrs. Martin proclaimed as she stood near her desk. "Each of you will receive a detention for this upcoming Wednesday."

"Wait, our last day of school." Delilah said.

"That's not my problem. It's your duty to come to that detention." Mrs. Martin told her.

"Can we please reschedule on like Monday?"

"We'll come Monday and Tuesday. Alright?" I said. Mrs. Martin gave a small smile.

"Alright then ladies. Both days. Monday and Tuesday and you won't have to come on Wednesday. However if you miss one of those detentions you will have to come on Wednesday also." Delilah started to stand up. "I'm not finished yet. Sit down." Delilah's face went into a squished expression and she sat back down. "I would like each of you to submit a paper to me. Your topic choice. At least 4 pages, no more than 6. Due Tuesday. And please tell you friend Ms. Venkman that she also has to attend detention on Monday and Tuesday and submit a paper. That is all ladies, have a pleasant weekend." She walked around her desk and sat down.

"Sydney, I," I started. "I, well, I'm sorry." Sydney turned around and looked at me with a big smile on her face."Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Sydney said in a weird way. She stood up and shuffled around in her purse and pulled out a candy bar of some sort. "I'm fine, I've never gotten a detention before. Two in one shot, never would have thought I got one this way." She picked up her books and started walking towards us but stopped and looked at Jo. Delilah and I stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you gonna do?" Delilah asked. Mrs. Martin silently got up from her desk and picked up her bag, walked to the doorway and turned off the light and left. I clapped my hands together silently and walked back to my desk and grabbed my purse and notebook.

"I'm leaving, see ya." I said. I walked by everyone and walked towards the door. Before I left I turned around and looked back at them. Delilah poked Jo and there was no response. I crept back over to them silently.

"Jo, wake up." Sydney said quietly and rustled the wrapper on her candy bar.

"Naw, you can't do it that way. Watch me." I walked up to Jo and quickly shoved her out of the chair. Delilah started to laugh hysterically and Sydney just looked at me with horror as she chewed. "Hey Jo." Jo looked up at me from the floor and smiled.

"Why'd you do that Ellen?" Jo asked me. I offered my hand to her to stand up and she shoved it away and got up herself.

"Because you would have done the same thing to me." I said. "Come on let's go."

"I actually fell asleep in this class?" Jo said as she looked around the room and stretched her arms. "Hey, why is it dark in here?" She bent down and grabbed her bag and slid her notebook into it.

"It's Saturday," I said sarcastically and Jo looked at me rubbing her arm.

"Well, Martin left already and we had to like stay after 'cuz she thought we did wrong." Delilah said. "And, now we have to stay after on Monday and Tuesday for detention and write a paper of our choice due Tuesday."

"What? I sleep through a class and I get two detentions? Jeez what did you guys do?"

"Well, nothing really." I said. "Delilah asked me something and I didn't answer and Martin thought I was talking so she asked me what I was doing and I said nothing and she pretended not to listen and asked me again and I told her I said nothing."

"Wait, how'd she get into this?" Jo asked and gestured to Sydney.

"Well," I started. "She, umm, how do I put this?"

"I defended her." Sydney said. "She's my friend Jo. Unlike you being a friend to me. She's nice to me and doesn't treat me as the way to pass high school." Sydney looked down and shook her head then looked back up. "You know what, I'm happy that I did that. You really need someone to tell you that the world isn't all about you." She started to walk away from us but stopped at the doorway. "I'm not saying it is. I'm just, I'm yeah." She turned and walked out of the room and I could hear her running down the hallway.

"She has a point," Jo said.

"Of course she has a point Jo!" I yelled. "She's a real person and you need to accept that."

"She's happy to get this! I mean, these detentions you know?" Delilah said.

"I wouldn't have known." Jo said. "You know what? I've known her since freshman year and I really haven't bothered to really get to know her that well."

"Jo, you need to rethink how you treat other people. We're kind of used to it but anyone who isn't thinks that you're just plain stuck up." Delilah said.

"You need to live for others sometimes too, not just yourself all of the time." I said. "Start with where you want to go to college. Think, do I really want to go to Columbia?"

"I don't know." Jo said. "I want to go into fashion but my dad told me this story about this business he had a long time ago."

"Oh crap." I said. "You know about it?" She nodded slowly. "That's it. If you want to go and start up that place again and well I'm pretty sure that Sydney wants to do that. And my dad wants me to have my own life and not have to go back and live his glory days."

"Ellen, what are you talking about?" Delilah asked. She looked completely perplexed and Jo looked defeated.

"I'm done."I said then glanced at Delilah. "I'll explain later if you want."I looked back at Jo. But this can't happen Jo. I mean it won't end well."

"Wait are you talking about the agreement?" Jo asked. Delilah still looked confused beyond belief. "I think that sounds like fun. Getting to open another dimension and saving the world." I stayed silent and Jo wanted an answer.

"Yeah, but then we could cause the problem and then try to fix it or lose our souls." I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm scared Jo. I want to do this but I can't." I said. I walked to the doorway. "Ghostbusters can start again but I don't know if I'm going to be a part of it." I left the room then came back and leaned against the doorway. "My Dad said they called him the heart of the Ghostbusters and I don't know if I'd be able to live up to that title." I pushed away from the door and walked down the hall.

* * *

_**Will you review it for me? Please?... I could give you a piece of gum... No deal? Oh, fine be that way. **_


	6. The Agreement Chapter 6

_**Who owns the Ellen and the girls? ElwynClark does. Who owns the guys? I'm not sure to be honest... Dan and Harold came up with them, but that's another story...**_

* * *

June 19, 2010

11:14 AM

I stared at the empty word document on my computer screen for what seemed like hours, maybe days, I can't be sure. For this stupid essay I have no idea what to do, no ideas whatsoever. I leaned out my chair and looked out the doorway checking if Dad was there and he was nowhere to be seen. I slipped out of the chair and out of my room. I crept down the hallway and looked around each doorway. I grabbed my phone off the counter and started back to my room but I noticed a note on the counter. Next to it was a full pack of cigarettes.

"Egon home- 800-555-2368." I said. I looked around to see if dad was anywhere. Silently I tossed the cigarettes into the trash. The apartment was unusually quiet. I looked at my phone and there was a piece of paper sticking out of it and I pulled it out. "Ellen, I had and alumni reunion at Columbia today. Sorry for the short notice. I won't be back until really later on, Dad." I crumpled the note and threw it into the trash. I folded the phone number and tucked it into my pocket. I ran back to my room with my phone and grabbed my purse and I left the apartment. I hopped on the elevator in silence then once at the lobby I began to sprint to the door.

"Hey Ellen!" Someone said. I slowed down and glanced behind me. I noticed who it was and turned back then continued walking.

"Not now Elwood." I said. "It's not a good time."

"Of course it's a good time." He said as he caught up to me. "It's never really a bad time."

"Do you have a four page paper to write and are stressed beyond their limits?" I asked sarcastically. He thought for a second.

"Well, no. Not that I know of."

"I was kidding." I walked outside through the doors and closed the door behind me and I heard him run into it. When I turned around I saw him coming through the doorway so I kept walking. "What do you want? You're not getting any money from us."

"I don't want money from you, or Ray for that matter but anyways."

"Really Elwood, what do you want?" He was walking next to me as I walked towards the subway station.

"Ellen, I don't really know. I actually feel really helpless because I haven't had my life straightened out ever."

"I can't do anything for you."

"Yes you can. Talk to Ray and ask about that ghost smasher thing that he used to be so into."

"Wait, what do you know about Ghostbusters? Is something wrong?" He stopped walking and stayed silent and waited for my attention so I stopped too.

"I think my brother is trying to tell me something but I don't know what." He looked completely innocent and I didn't know what to tell him.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's dead." He said like it was no big deal. I balanced on one foot and tried to think.

"I'm sorry; I'm not really into this kind of stuff. I really just learned about the whole business a couple weeks ago and I don't know really that much about it."

"I thought at least you would help me." He looked defeated. "I mean I don't think that Ray wants to talk to me anymore, after that disagreement."

"He'll make it up to you. It wasn't that big of a deal; just don't ask for money again." I started walking to the subway then stopped. "Elwood, I really would help you if I could but I don't know what to do. If I do learn though, you'll be on top of the list."

"Thanks." He turned around and walked down the sidewalk till I couldn't see that damn hat anymore. I hated how I have never seen his face, stupid sunglasses and hat. He could be anyone! I turned and walked to the subway and got on a train going downtown. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do, just go. Once I sat down my phone buzzed; probably another text so I just left it alone. Then it buzzed again; is someone calling me? I took it out of my pocket and it buzzed again, on the screen was call from Dad. I pressed send and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ellen!" Dad said. "I just called home and you weren't there. Why aren't you there? You have that paper to write I believe."

"Quit hounding on me dad; I'll get it done. What's up?"

"I'm going to be held up at Columbia for the rest of the day and maybe late into the night so I don't think I'll be home early for supper."

"Was that it?"

"Um, yeah. Yes it was."

"No big deal, I was going to the store anyways. I think we finally ran out of cheez-it's." Even though I finally decided where I was really going: Ground Zero. Sometimes I go there just to reflect. Even though it's a fully fledged construction site now, it still seems totally innocent.

"The world is coming to an end." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Well that's fine I guess." He could tell that I was lying. We have never run out of cheez-it's, ever. Even if the box is half-empty we'll have another box ready for replacement. The train stopped and the brakes squealed. Dad stayed silent. "Why are you on the subway? You always go to Whole Foods around the corner."

"I'm ah, I. I'm going to meet Manny and Buster in Chinatown. We're going to have lunch."

"Sure. Sure you are. I thought you were going to the store to get cheez-it's?"

"Yeah, at a store in Chinatown, with Manny and Buster. We've been planning this since like Monday and I thought I may as well get the grocery shopping done."

"Alright, you do that." He knew I was lying; I always go shopping on Thursdays, not Saturdays. "Just don't do anything with the girls tonight ok?" The train pulled out of the station.

"Sure, ok? Bye."

"Bye, Ellen." He hung up the phone.

"Am I really going to Chinatown?" I whispered to myself."Not now." I stared at my phone then pulled the piece of paper with the phone number on it out of my pocket. "I wonder if it really is his number. Well that means its Sydney's too." I typed the number into my phone checked it twenty-two times and pressed send. It rang once, twice then there was a click and the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" A girl's voice said on the other end.

"Hi, is Sydney there?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is her." Sydney said.

"Sydney? It's Ellen. Ellen Stantz."

"Ellen? How'd you get my number? It's unlisted?"

"I got it from my dad."

"Oh, ok." She was silent like she didn't know what to say. "What'd you call for?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few things about ghost-" She cut me off.

"If you want to talk about the business ask me in person. I make it a point not to talk about it on the phone because someone could be listening."

"Are you serious? You really think that the government is listening in on us?"

"Could be, you never know. If you want to talk though drop by my place."

"Ok." I thought for a second. "Do you want to meet me somewhere instead?"

"That's fine, as long as it's in person."

"Oh yeah, def."

"What?"

"Oh, definitely. Sorry."

"Right! OK, where do you want to meet?"

"I was going to Ground Zero just to think."

"I go there all the time; I'm surprised I haven't seen you there before."

"Ok then, can you meet me there in like 10 minutes?"

"Sure, I live a few blocks away. See you there!" She sounded too excited.

"Bye!" I pressed end on my phone and looked around the train. Not that many people on as there normally are on a Saturday. I pulled out my iPod and looked at it then put it away. No, I need to focus my mind and really ask Sydney what she knows. She probably knows the most out of everyone and probably doesn't know about the agreement even though Jo does. Sydney must have a motive for this. The train pulled in the station and stopped. Without thinking I got up and ran off the train and ran up onto the street where I practically ran into someone.

"Sorry." I said. I looked at the person and noticed it was Sydney. "I run into you a lot now." She laughed and adjusted her glasses. She seemed taller than usual today but then again she did tell me she was 5'11"which made me feel totally small being 5'8".

"Do you still want to go to Ground Zero or do you just want to come to my house? I live right around the corner." Sydney said as she pointed away from the station.

"Well," I started as I brushed myself off."We're already here, let's just go to your place."

"Ok." We started walking up the street. "It's on the intersection of North Moore up there. This is Varick what we're on now." I nodded.

"What station was that Sydney?"

"Franklin Street. The street back there is, Franklin I mean. We're on Varick now." We crossed to the other side and Sydney stopped after a few steps onto the sidewalk. I walked past her then stopped and looked back.

"Why'd you stop here?"

"This is where I live Ellen."

"What?" I looked at the building. "You live in a firehouse?"

* * *

_**Review, click the button, to win the key to the firehouse, in LA... I wish. **_


	7. The Agreement Chapter 7

**_Awesome, yeah I'll call you later. 'click' Oh... hi. I, ElwynClark, own the Ellen and the girls, not the guys. Bye now. _**

* * *

June 19, 2010

11:29 AM

"I guess I should I have told you before where I lived but I didn't think it was important at first." Sydney told me as we stood outside the firehouse labeled Hook and Ladder 8. I was struck speechless and had no idea what to say. This place looked so familiar yet I know that I have never been here before. Then it hit me, hard. The picture in Dad's binder. Sydney actually lives here.

"Sydney, who lives here with you?" I asked her as she leaned against the huge doors.

"It's just my dad and me. No one else." I just nodded because I didn't know what to say. "Ellen, do you know why I live here?"

"No." How am I supposed to know I'm not a stalker? She could live here for a million reasons. She leaned away from the door and searched her bag for something and eventually produced a key. She stuck it into the huge doors and an average sized door opened within the huge doors.

"Ellen this is the Ghostbusters' old headquarters. All the stuff is still here and my dad didn't want to move. I think you're dad had the original mortgage though. I've lived here my whole life though." I was struck speechless. Sydney entered the door and I stayed outside still in awe of what she told me. She poked her head back through the door. "Are you coming in or what? I'll call a cab if you want to go home."

"That's not necessary." I said and stepped into the building. "Oh my god." I looked around the huge room which we entered. There was what seemed like office space towards the back. On both walls near the doorway there were rows of lockers standing tall and looking empty. In the space where there would be a fire truck there was some sort of car with a tarp thrown over it. I decided not to ask about it now.

"Are you coming Ellen?" Sydney called from near the office space. I noticed that I was still just near the doorway and I hurried to catch up with her. But one of the open lockers caught my eye when I walked by it. I stopped and looked back at it. Hanging inside it was a tan jumpsuit. "Sydney, what's this?"

"What, this?" She said from behind me right away. I jumped and fell into the locker. I reached desperately grabbing for help and ended up pulling the jumpsuit down with me. I landed on the bottom of the locker with a thud and my leg stretched across the floor. Sydney laughed quietly then looked at me with a concerned face. "Are you ok Ellen?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Can you help me up?" She grabbed my hand a pulled me out of the locker with the jumpsuit draped over me. "Thanks" I said and moved the tan fabric off of my head. "What is this Sydney?"

"It's one of the uniforms, I'm not sure whose it was but, hold on." She took it from me and flipped it over and seemed to be searching for something. "It's your dad's." She gave it back to me and when I looked at it there was a nameplate on the chest that said 'STANTZ'.

"Sydney," I started as I hung the jumpsuit back in the locker. "Why do you want to go to Columbia?"

"To get my doctorate."

"Yeah but in what field? Like a real doctor or what?"

"Don't make fun of this." I smiled.

"I won't. I promise."

"I want to have a degree in psychology and parapsychology."

"You want to open Ghostbusters again don't you?"

"What in the world made you think that?"

"Well, one," I started walking towards the office space. "You probably know this technology inside and out by now." I pulled my bag off my shoulder and over my head and placed it onto a desk. "Second, you're really smart Sadie. And you could pull off research pretty well." She nodded and sat down at the chair at the desk. "Third," I thought for a moment. "You've lived in this city your whole life and should know it pretty well and you've lived in this building the whole time too. And I'm sure this place holds a ton of random secrets." I looked around. "Like where those stairs go." I pointed to some stairs going down. "Those too." I pointed to another set of stairs going up. "And what's under that tarp." I pointed to the vehicle with the tarp over it.

"I can show you where the stairs go but I need permission to show you the car because it's not ours."

"Well who's is it?" I leaned on the edge of the desk. Sydney looked uncomfortable and she slid deeper into her seat.

"Can I tell you later?"

"I guess, but answer my Ghostbusters question. Do you want to start it up again? Do you know about the agreement?"

"Of course I know about the agreement! I want to end it. I have a few personal reasons and besides, I don't want to be walking around with a target on my back for the rest of my life."

"I never thought of it that way. Like my dad told me to live my own life and not re-energize Ghostbusters unless I want to." Sydney looked expectant.

"Do you want to?" She looked like she was about to jump out of the chair.

"I don't know. I always wanted to be a chef, not someone who catches ghosts for a living. Who does that anyways?" Sydney didn't answer me but she looked plain mad. "Right, no one at the moment because there is no specific business that does it." Sydney stayed silent and seemed deep in thought. I pushed away from the desk and sat down at the couch next to it.

"When did you learn about Ghostbusters Ellen?" Sydney asked after a long silence.

"Like a couple weeks ago, well the day I met you. I was telling my dad about you and he said that he knew your dad and then he launched the Ghostbusters stories. Before I just thought that he was part of a waste disposal business." Sydney laughed and I laughed with her.

"That's great Ellen. That's really great." She laughed again quietly. She thought about something for a second. "Would you consider opening up the business again with me?"

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Yeah what?"

"Is it possible that Delilah and Jo could open with us?" Sydney made a face. "Well I know that you don't really like Jo that much but she wanted to do this anyways. She told me this after you left school yesterday. Delilah will get mad at me for leaving her out and she's ok with you now, right?"

"Well yeah, I like Delilah. But Jo, I guess we'll have to learn to like each other."

"Good." I smiled and so did Sydney. "Ok now, if I want to be a part of this can you help me? I know nothing about the inner workings of this. All I know is what I read in those newspaper articles."

"Oh don't trust those articles. Half the stuff they wrote about wasn't true." Sydney stood up. "Come on, I'm gonna show you something." I stood up and Sydney walked to the stairs that went down and started down them, this time I stayed close behind. Once we were down a couple steps the stairs were open and you could see another room with a lot of stuff in it.

"Is this like a junk room or something?"

"It's something like that." Sydney reached the bottom and turned on the light.

"What is this stuff?" The room was filled with gadgets of all kinds. Along the walls were storage shelves which were overflowing with random bits and pieces. There was an empty space at a desk near one side of the room which had a name plate on the top of it. Sydney was on the other side of the room seeming to be checking this huge red machine thing. I walked over to the desk and read the name plate to myself. 'Dr. Egon Spengler.'

"This is the room where everything starts and ends." She turned around and looked at me.

"What does that mean?"I walked over to her at the red thing, which had many warning labels on it.

"Well everything starts here because this is where Ray and my dad made all of the equipment. And it ends here." She tapped the red thing behind her and pressed a button on it.

"What's that?" The red thing made a flushing noise then stopped.

"The Storage Containment Facility."

"The what?"

"After they caught a ghost they were put incarcerated in here."

"Oh, well that's pleasant. Thanks for sharing Sydney." I patted her on the back."How do um, the ghosts stay there?"

"Well there's this thing called the protection grid which," I cut her off.

"On second thought, I'll ask another time."

"Oh, alright then." She walked over to one of the tables and picked something up. "Do you know what this is?"

"Nope." I shrugged.

"Oh dear, we have a lot to go over." She motioned for me to sit down on the stool on next to a table and she sat down on different stool. "This, right here what I am holding is called a P.K.E. meter."

"What? Does P.K.E. stand for something or what?"

"I believe it stands for Psychokinetic Energy." I nodded and mouthed ok. "Yeah P.K.E. is easier."

"Right, like what do you use it for?"

"Basically it scans an area to see if there is a ghost. It actually works pretty well too. I've actually made a few modified ones that run on solar power."

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait. You actually like have made stuff for this already?"

"Yeah, I made the first one last summer. It basically took me the whole time to figure out where to put the solar panels."

"Sydney, that's amazing."

"What, the solar panels?"

"No that's just being eco-friendly. I think it's pretty cool that you already know a lot about this." Sydney blushed and looked totally embarrassed.

"Thanks." She put down the P.K. E. meter. "Let's move on, we've got a lot to cover if you want to learn this."

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

"Ellen, you're not in hell. We are at risk of going to K dimension but not yet because Ghostbusters is just starting over."

* * *

**_Ellen was supposed to stop Sydney from doing some weird experiment... I couldn't think of anything... Drilling a hole through her head wasn't gonna cut it. (HAHA) REVIEW IT PLEASE! _**


	8. The Agreement Chapter 8

_**"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe!" Hi, thank you for stumbling across my showtune singing session. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, not the guys. **_

* * *

June 20, 2010

8:06 AM

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I opened my eyes slowly. Staring back at me was a room with 3 other beds in it. I moved my feet out from under the covers of the foreign bed. Well, I don't think it was that foreign, I mean I think I'm still in New York. Something made a musical noise from under my pillow, harmonicas? It was my ringtone. "Shit." I said and I sat up quickly and pushed away the pillow my phone was dancing around to the music and I looked at the screen, Dad. "Oh no." I pressed send and answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh hi Ellen, where are you?"Dad asked ever so calmly on the other end.

"To be honest dad, I really don't know. What time is it?"

"Eh, about 8."

"In the night?"

"No." Dad said slowly, I bet he thought I'd lost it. "In the morning."

"Oh, right." I said and I looked to my right at the other 3 beds and out the window to see the daylight coming in. I shrugged to myself. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not really. You're ok right?"

"I guess so; I mean I'm not hurt. At least I don't think I am."

"I bet you're fine Ellen. Just come home soon ok? We'll talk about this when you get back. Bye."

"Ok Dad, bye." I said and pressed end. "Um, ow." I said as I blinked many times. My eyes stung really bad, I must have left the stupid contacts in last night. I got out of the bed and left my phone on the nightstand in between the bed I used and the one next to it. I tried to walk across the room to the bathroom but ended up running into something, or someone.

"Oh hey you're up." Sydney said to me as she walked out of the doorway cleaning her glasses.

"Sydney!" I said and hugged her and she looked genuinely surprised. "Where the hell are we and what is going on?"

"Um, you're at the firehouse, my place?" Sydney said and I let go of her. She slid her glasses on then shrugged. "They kind of fell off into the milk when I poured it into my cereal bowl." I shook my head and laughed. I pushed by her into the bathroom where she came out of and I pulled out my contacts quickly.

"What time did we go to bed last night?" I asked and walked back into the bedroom with her following me.

"Morning." Sydney said and sighed. I shuffled through my purse and located my glasses and slid them on quickly. I hate these, I almost never wear them.

"Oh right, Saturday Night Live. Good times." I said and laughed quietly. Sydney left the room through the other doorway and I followed her. On the table near the kitchen there was a box of froot loops and a bowl filled with them and milk everywhere on the table and on the floor.

"Here." Sydney said and she handed me a bowl. "Spoons in there." She said and pointed to the drawer next to me.

"What you do? Get in a fight with a cow?" I asked. Sydney shook her head. I opened the drawer and stared at it for a second. Besides the silverware there was a stash of m&m's next to it. I could sense a confused facial expression on my face as I silently took out a spoon and closed the drawer then sat down at the table next to Sydney.

"No, I kind of just dropped it when I opened it. Then I forgot to stop pouring and it overflowed." Sydney looked at me and I just shook my head. She disappeared under the table and came back a few seconds later with a newspaper.

"I'm not going to ask." I said. She shrugged and dropped it onto the table over the milk spots. I poured the froot loops then whatever was left of the milk into the bowl. I looked down at my shirt quickly and noticed it wasn't mine. "Hey are these yours?" Sydney looked up from the milky paper and nodded.

"I guess." She started with her mouthful. She swallowed. "Sorry. I guess I told you a lot yesterday. Maybe too much. Do you remember any of it?"

"I think so. You aren't going to quiz me are you?" Sydney shrugged.

"That's not a bad idea."

"Don't you dare." I flicked my spoon and sent more milk flying across the table and it splattered Sydney on her glasses and she just smiled.

"I just cleaned those." She shook her head and smiled. "I wouldn't quiz anyone though. That would be mean. I might have to do that to Jo though." We both stayed silent and then erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Am in interrupting something?" A man asked us as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs from the upper level. Sydney stopped laughing and he walked over to the messy table.

"No Dad." Sadie said and stood up. "Um, Dad, this is Ellen, Ellen Stantz." I stood up and shook his hand. "Ellen, this is my dad Egon."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You look just like Ray." Egon said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sydney sat back down and I did too. She resumed eating her cereal. "Were you at Columbia yesterday too?"

"Yes, I was actually. I was talking to Ray too. He didn't say that you were going to be here."

"He didn't know." I said lightly.

"What?" Sydney and Egon asked in unison.

"It's fine now." I said. "He just called me and I just have to go home soon."

"Got it." Sydney said and she ate her last spoonful of cereal.

"Did you show her downstairs?" Egon asked Sydney.

"Yeah Dad, I showed her everything except for the car. She doesn't even know what it is." Sydney said back to him.

"Um, I'm right here." I said and Sydney looked at me and then whispered something to her dad and her responded so I couldn't hear.

"I'll call now." Egon said at a normal level and he walked to the other stairs and went down.

"I'm so confused." I said. "Why all the conspiracy?"

"Oh come on, you'll find out soon." I finished my cereal in silence while Sydney attempted read the milked paper. I ate my last spoonful and Sydney stood up dropping her bowl into the sink and I did the same.

"Should we clean that?" I asked glancing at the milk stained area.

"Nah, I'll get it later." Sydney said and I shrugged. It was going to smell so sour in there.

"Is this your room Sydney?" I asked as we walked back into the bedroom.

"Yeah, nice huh?" She said. "It's really the living quarters for a whole crew. When this was a functioning fire station, and Ghostbusting business. Anyways, there's more rooms on the upper level and that's like my dad's area.

"Oh," I said. "Well, I live in an apartment and I only have one bed." I smirked and Sydney laughed. "I mean it. Do you like switch beds each night or use the same one?" She laughed and sat down on the bed closest to the window. The bed I slept in was the one on the other side of the room, closest to the door.

"I almost always sleep in this one. If I can't sleep I look out the window at the cars going by." I walked over to the window and leaned against the dresser next to it. Sydney stood up and then sat down on the ledge of the window and looked out. "I sit here and pretend everything just goes with those cars leaving. It almost always works."

"What do you do if it doesn't work? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. If I need to meditate, I go to Ground Zero, or Times Square, or I go downstairs into the workroom. I've slept many nights down there." I nodded and soaked in the sunshine as we stared out the window.

"I'm gonna get changed." I announced after what seemed like a hours of trading random information with each other. I grabbed the clothes I wore yesterday off the floor from next to my purse and ran into the bathroom. When I got back Sydney was seriously in the same position at the window but wearing different clothes.

"Well, that was quick." She said.

"I'm pretty speedy." She giggled. "Where should I put these?" I held up my borrowed pajamas.

"I got it." Sydney said and she took them from me as she walked by me and out the door to the kitchen area and came back empty handed. "What?" I was giving her a weird look, where did she just go with those clothes? "The washer is like right over there, other side of the wall." She pointed to the wall between the two doorways.

"I get it." I said. "I thought you like threw them out or something." We both looked out the window again.

"I wouldn't do that. I mean they're perfectly good clothes."

"NO!" I yelled and stood up while looking out of the window. "I'm dead Sydney! Hide me!"

"What, are you talking about?" Sydney broke down her words very slowly.

"Look out the window!" I demanded as I leaned against the glass. Sydney peered out the window.

"So, there's a police car across the street?"

"No not that! I seriously just saw my dad on the other side of the street."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"I'm positive it was him."

"Calm down." Sydney started to walk away back to the kitchen. "My dad called him."

"Oh, so it's Egon's fault then that I'm going to get killed in two minutes?" Sydney ignored me. "Hey, was this the big secret?" I caught up with her and we started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Sydney, he's going to kill me." She stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned around and looked at me. It was the first time ever that we were actually at eye level with each other, because she was a few steps lower than me.

"You'll be fine. He'll get over it. You were here Ellen, remember that. It's not like you spent the night in Central Park or something outlandish like that." She spun around ran down he rest of the stairs with me close behind her.

"Oh Spengler I haven't seen this thing in years. It would be a wonder if she still runs." Dad said to Egon as we approached them. He was peeking under the tarp of the covered vehicle.

"Hey dad." I said and dad looked at me immediately.

"Hi Ellen, Sydney." Dad said.

"Dr. Stantz." Sadie said.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"This!" Dad said to excitedly and pulled to tarp off the car. Underneath the brown tarp was the weirdest looking car I had ever seen. I looked almost beyond disrepair and it looked like something from outer space. I guess it was a hearse at one point but it looked like an old ambulance at the same time. Even with the white and red paint job and the Ghostbusters logo. To make it even better, the whole top of the car was covered in equipment that Sadie had never said anything about yesterday.

"I couldn't show you this yesterday because I didn't know if your dad would have allowed it." Sydney said.

"What do you mean allow it?" I asked.

"He owns the thing Ellen." Sydney said. I looked at dad and he nodded slowly.

"You own this?" I started but was at a loss for words.

"Monstrosity of a car?" Sydney offered.

"Not quite what I was going for but, this thing? Since when?" I asked dad.

"Well, since Ghostbusters I guess." Dad said.

"He signed the mortgage for the building when we first got it." Egon said. "Then I took complete ownership and let him keep the car here because parking here is so expensive."

"Well, what is this thing?" I asked and I walked over closer to the car.

"Ecto 1." Dad said.

"I can see that." I said as I glanced at the license plate which has probably been expired for like 10 years. It was a bright orange New York plate that read Ecto-1.

"We got around the city in it when we got a call." Egon said. I glanced at Sydney and she just nodded.

"I've meant to show you this sooner but you found it yourself almost. I kept up with the registration too, so it's perfectly legal to drive on the street," Dad said and he reached into his pocket. "Here." He handed me a piece of metal.

"You can't be serious." I said.

"I trust you." Dad said. He just gave me a flippin' key to Ecto 1. I stood there in awe for what felt like forever then out of nowhere ran into dad and gave him the biggest hug the world has ever seen.

* * *

**_So, what would you do if your dad gave you a car? Ecto-1 perhaps? ... I would write about it... I_****_n a review perhaps?_**


	9. The Agreement Chapter 9

**_ARE YOU SERIOUS? Wait, hold on I have to tell you something really quick. I, ElwynClark, own the Ellen and the girls, and their friends, not the guys. _**

* * *

June 21, 2010

4:48 PM

"Ellen, what did you get for this question?" Jo asked me from across the table as she shoved her book across to me. I stopped writing mid word and looked up at her and she just grinned. I glanced at the page then looked back down.

"I didn't do that yet." I said and I finished my word. "Please don't ask Sydney. She's not in the mood."

"I'm in danger of failing Ellen for your information."

"Well that's not my fault is it?" I looked next to me and Delilah deep in writing notes mode, to her boyfriend of the week, which I think is Julian. I don't know anymore.

"Hey, I can be smart if I want to and I just don't feel like it now."

"Jo if I have to tell you again to be quiet during detention," Mr. Quinza said as he walked by our table. "I'll find a worse punishment for you." Jo swallowed deeply and reached across the table for her book and I nudged it to her an inch. Delilah shoved her note at me and I glanced at it and in small letters on the front was Ellen. Jo struggled to get her book then she grasped it and settled back into 'working.'

I unfolded it slowly and she glanced at me and smiled. 'Ellen thanks for telling me about Ghostbusters. It actually helped me clear a bunch of things in my life… well actually a lot. And if you really want me to be a part of it, I'll do it definitely. Maybe I can be like part time or something because I really want to take those classes at Broadway Dance Center. I'll be there this summer though defiantly helping you guys… It's you and Sydney who are gonna open it up in the summer right? Anyways, if Jo wants to be a part of this too, so be it. She is not only our friend but Sydney's friend too, it will take a while but she'll give Sydney her respect eventually. Zedd'

"If we all could just get along everything would be completely better." I murmured under my breath and I saw Sydney nod her head silently. "Did you hear that?" Sydney whipped her head up and looked at me.

"No, I wasn't listening; at least I think listening wasn't I." Sydney said quickly.

"Sydney what's wrong?"

"Um, sorry. But nothing really. I was just thinking and waiting for someone to say something because no one said anything."

"Huh?" Delilah asked.

"Well," Sydney started and glanced over at Mr. Quinza, who was now sitting down at a table on the other side of the room, and started to whisper. "I'm not focusing very well after last weekend because I told Ellen about everything."

"Everything as in Ghostbusters right?" Delilah asked me and I nodded. Jo looked semi interested.

"Well, Ellen and I have the basic workings of it down and if you all want to go through with it, we're ready." Sydney looked at me expectantly and I just shrugged and started to work again.

"Well said Sydney," I concluded and continued writing. I saw Sydney sigh out of the corner of my eye and we returned to the dead silence.

"If I do this," Jo started. "If we all do this." I looked up with everyone else. "This is gonna sound weird, but can I like redo the uniforms?" I started to laugh and everyone joined in.

"Sure thing Venkman." I said. "'Cuz that's what you want to do anyways. Follow what you want and that's your calling." I started writing again.

"Alright people, thanks for being civil today. Detention tomorrow is in room 800. You can all leave now." Mr. Quinza said and he stood up and gathered his things. I stood up and Delilah did too.

"So, you're gonna do it?" Delilah asked Jo. "I know that I am at least part time, I mean like after the summer. But during the summer, full time. "

"Yeah," Jo said and she stood up and then Sydney did too. "I might do that, but I want to help as much as I can. Sydney, I really was bad to you and I owe you one."

"Thanks Jo." Sydney said.

"So you're on then?" I asked her.

"Definitely, and my first project is those damn uniforms. Who chose khaki anyways?"Jo said and we started to walk out of the room. I showed a small smile and kept walking.

"Why do you have to change the color?" Sydney asked. I knew that she hated changing things that drastically. We walked out of the cafeteria into the hallway and I saw Manny down at the other end of the hallway. I wonder why he was still here. He probably wants to talk, I mean ever since freshman year he's crushed on me and I can totally tell. He sits with us a lunch for Pete's sake. What I mean is, every time I would go out with someone else he would show feelings of rejection the whole time. But he has never once asked me out.

"It's good for everyone!" Jo started then she looked at Sydney. "OK, sorry. I have to be nice." She sighed. "I don't know why, I just want to change things up a bit." I looked down at my notebooks as we walked.

"Oh, damn it. I forgot my planner in the café. I'll be right back." I said. Delilah started to talk to Jo as I walked away. I weaved through the tables and made it back to where we were sitting and took my planner off the table. I heard someone behind me and I turned around.

"Ellen, you need to get out of here now." Manny said as he walked towards me.

"Um, Manny, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me later and so I was waiting for you to get out. Then I had, well, I had a bad feeling."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't stay here. I have like a really, really strong feeling that something bad is gonna happen in like," he looked at my watch. "Oh crap, get down." All of a sudden the huge windows in the cafeteria blew out and I let out a scream like I had never screamed in my life.

"What?" I yelled between screams and he jumped under one of the tables and pulled me to the ground by grabbing my ankles and I completely collapsed onto him.

"Just stay here, ok?" I nodded my head then I heard a huge crash outside, like I was about to go out there and investigate.

"Manny!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Ellen, I just saw this coming."

"Ellen!" Jo screamed from the other side of the room.

"Where are you?" Delilah yelled.

"Over here, under the table." Manny yelled back. I heard them run over to the table.

"Jeez, you guys were getting comfy." Delilah said noticing that Manny was practically holding me.

"Hold your hormones," I said. "Did you see that?"

"Of course we did," Jo said and she looked behind her. "Where's Sydney?"

"Oh, crap." Manny said.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"Get down, unless you want to get killed." He said to us.

"Threatening hey?" Jo said.

"And you like him?" Delilah asked. I started to blush and Manny looked at me. Where the windows were, the old window glass seemed to be thrown back inside.

"Get down! Are you insane?" Manny yelled at Jo and Delilah and they stumbled down with us. The glass started landing on the floor with piercing plinks and we all could only watch from under the table.

"Manny?" I asked in the midst of the tension and he looked at me again. "I'll go to the movies with you if you promise that you'll be a summer associate at my job this summer."

"Ok then." Manny said, and I glanced at Delilah and Jo who were silently laughing hysterically.

"Um, the movie won't be until after I see you work though."

"Come on, I" He was cut off when the table was blown up and over towards the wall with another gust of wind. I looked over to the doorway and Sydney was standing there.

"Come On!" Sydney yelled at us. "You have to leave it's not safe, he could come back!"

"He? What?" Manny asked.

"You mean you don't know that already?" I said sarcastically and I ran over to the doorway where Sydney was standing with everyone following me. With one look at Sydney I could tell that something was terribly wrong, if I hadn't already figured it out, but she just started to sprint towards the stairs and we all followed. We didn't stop running until we were outside of the building across the street where we had slowed to a walk.

"Sydney, what the hell was that?" Jo asked.

"Judging from my judgment, we just witnessed a cross rip." Sydney said calmly.

"And that's bad isn't it." Delilah asked. I nodded my head.

"Manny, did you know this was going to happen?" I asked him.

"In part, yes." Manny said.

"What do you mean in part?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't know that we were going to escape by running through the halls." I just looked at him as we walked.

"But you knew everything else?" Delilah asked.

"Well, yeah. I did." Manny responded. Sydney made a gasping noise.

"The agreement." She muttered.

"Yeah, we are already risking our damn lives as it is. Just because we are friends and we all just agreed start it again." I said.

"No, not that. I have the actual written agreement at home." Jo's, Delilah's and my mouth dropped open and Manny just looked perplexed.

"What did you like memorize it or something?" Jo asked.

"Of course I did." Jo snickered and Sydney ignored her and continued. "And there's this one part that said a cross rip will occur if four blood descendents of the originals start the business again, and if they are in the presence of a psychic."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we all agreed to open up Ghostbusters, and our dad's were the originals. And when Manny came we witnessed the cross rip."

"So you're like implying that Manny is psychic?" Delilah asked.

"Maybe." Sydney stopped walking and we all stopped too. "Manny are you," He cut her off.

"Well, I can see the future and read minds if that's what you mean." Manny said.

* * *

**_INTENSE... In prewriting stage I kept spelling psychic, physic... I'm taking physics this year, oh joy. Care to review?_**


	10. The Agreement Chapter 10

_**Lalala... that's my dog singing. I'm kidding, I don't own a dog. I, ElwynClark, do own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. Not the guys, they are not mine. **_

* * *

June 21, 2010

5:54 PM

"Are you sure you know how to do this Sydney?" Delilah asked when we were sitting in the workroom downstairs at her place.

"Well, I haven't really done it before, but I really don't see what would go wrong." Sydney said. She placed this weird helmet thing on Manny's head and then she pushed her glasses up closer to her eyes.

"Positive?" Manny asked and Sadie nodded. "Wait, what are you doing again?"

"I don't know." I mouthed with lots of animation as I walked by him. I only agreed to help Sydney because she feels she can actually trust me.

"I'm going to see if you really are a psychic by making sure that you aren't inhabited by anything. So that way we know that it is really you and not some entity planning on destroying the world by using your body to get here."  
"Oh, ok." Manny said and he shifted as he sat on the stool. Delilah and Jo sat on the staircase looking doubtful. I don't blame them; Sydney doesn't look a scientist really. I mean her mom was a supermodel, and that's where she got her looks from. But here smarts were from her dad. So know we're just watching Sydney scurry around the room looking all smart in a blue lab coat that has 'Sydney' neatly printed on the front pocket. I leaned against one of the tables with equipment on it.

"Ellen, don't lean on that." Sydney said quickly without looking up and I straightened away from the table.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine; just don't lean on the tables. It makes them unlevel and that's not good." Sydney said. "And just because you're wearing a lab coat doesn't mean you're qualified to lean on tables." Sydney smiled at her own comment and continued working. I saw Delilah roll her eyes and look at her phone; Jo looked like she fell asleep yet again. Oh wait, she moved her head and looked at me.

"Ellen, do you understand any of this?" Jo asked me and I started rolling up my left sleeve.

"I'm going to have to eventually." I said and I switched to my right sleeve.

"You know," Sydney started out of nowhere because she was completely ignoring us. "This stuff hasn't been used for years, and I mean years. Like my dad told me how to use everything but we never really turned anything on."

"Come on," I said. "You told me the proton packs have a shelf life for over 5,000 years." Sydney nodded at this and shrugged.

"Can you pass me that?" She pointed to a stethoscope lying on the table. I handed it over to her and she hung it around her neck. "Ready?" I walked over and leaned against the stairs and Delilah put her phone on the steps and Jo perked up a little. Manny nodded his head silently, and he looked truly terrified.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just get nervous at things like this." Manny said Sydney adjusted a strap attached to the helmet under his chin. "I mean if I go into it thinking I don't need to worry something will go wrong. Like the first time I tried to use this to pass a test I saw that I was going to pass so I just didn't study and I like got a 60. Anyways, Sydney can you hurry up?"

"Yeah, sure." Sydney said. She switched on the monitor and then flicked something on the helmet. On the monitor was a heat image of Manny's head. Sydney plugged the stethoscope into her ears and placed the other end on Manny's back; she nodded her head slowly and watched the monitor. I glanced at Delilah and Jo and they were watching intently.

"Is he like ok?" Delilah asked and I looked back over at Sydney. Sydney nodded again then took the thing out of her ears.

"He's fine, he's a real psychic." Sydney said.

"I could have told you that but no you had to go all out and test it." Manny said. Sydney clicked off the helmet and turned off the monitor.

"You can take it off," Sydney said. Manny unclipped the strap and pulled the helmet off.

"So, what do we do now?" Manny asked. He looked around at the room as he flattened his hair on his head, he had a lot of hair for a guy. When I first met him I thought he had some Hispanic origin because of his first name, even though he didn't look like it. I mean his hair flips out when he wears a hat and when he's not wearing a hat it looks like he is. I think he told me one time that his family was from like England or something like that. "Is this where you work Ellen?"

"Well, I guess so. We kind of just agreed on opening up the business again. I mean the whole thing closed before we were born." I answered him. Jo stood up and started walking up the staircase with Delilah close behind. Delilah stopped and ran back down and grabbed her phone off the step than ran back up.

"I knew you would do something strange. Like, I know it's hard to get into Columbia in the first place." He stood up and handed the helmet to Sydney and she put it on the nearby table. I walked to the stairs and he followed me. "Ghostbusters. Hey did you know what you were going to do there, at Columbia I mean?" I looked back and Sydney was walking to the stairs and I started walking up.

"No, not really." I said and tried to wrestle off the coat as we walked up the stairs. "Did you? I mean know what you would do, or what I would do?" I confused myself even more.

"Well, yeah." He stayed silent as we walked. "Sometimes when I would wonder about my own future yours would pop into mine." I reached the top of the stairs and turned around and looked at him.

"You like me a lot don't you?" He blushed and then the next thing that happened I didn't expect. He stepped up so he was closer to me and then he kissed me. And I realized I was kissing him back. He pulled away and I realized that I was hugging the coat that seemed like I took off three years ago.

"I guess I do." I grinned and put my arm around his waist and let my other arm dangle while holding the coat.

"Did you know that this was going to happen?" I asked him.

"Just in part again." He hugged me tightly and picked me up a few inches so we were looking at each other at the same level. He is taller than me, which is good because I consider myself tall. He kissed me again then put me down. I grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Well that was nice." Sydney said. I looked back at her down the stairs. She was leaning against the wall looking at us.

"I'm sorry Sydney; I forgot you were behind us." I said and I blushed.

"No, I'm happy for you. It's about time you two got together." Sydney said as she brushed by us. "Seriously Ellen, you don't need to be psychic to see that he likes you a lot. It just so happened that he's the psychic who caused the rip. It doesn't matter, because that's over now."

"So, we're good then?" Manny asked the girls pointing to all of them then back at him and me.

"Yeah, you're fine." Jo said as she practically laughed. She was sitting on the desk in the middle of the room. Delilah was sitting on one of the chairs next to it, she was inspecting her nails.

"Jeez, I wish my relationships were that romantic." Delilah said. Her relationships lasted a week if anything; she's probably been out with almost every floating guy in school. I walked over to the double chair on the other side of the desk pulling Manny close behind me.

"So, we're going out now?" I asked Manny as I pulled him over.

"You could say that." Manny said.

"What can I say," Delilah said as she put her phone onto the desk. "The boys love me, another one down the drain."

"How many was that this month Zedd?" Jo asked; Sydney walked over the desk and sat down at the chair behind it. Delilah counted on her fingers.

"Um, Sam, Andrew, Wes, and now Julian, so four." Delilah said. Manny still held onto my hand. There was an awkward silence throughout the room, no actually the whole building.

"So, what was the deal with this cross rip?" Jo asked with a quick clap. Sydney sat there in deep thought.

"Well, if we were the cause of that rip, we need to fix it." Sydney said said after a long silence.

"Is there a reason it was at Stuy?" Delilah asked.

"Hey you know what Zedd?" Jo asked Delilah out of nowhere and she nodded her head. "The problem with your relationships is you keep getting more boyfriends." Jo laughed and there was a silence.

"That made no sense." Manny said slowly.

"Ok, moving on. Well he was there, and I don't think that there was a real specific place where it was going to be, the cross rip I mean." Sydney started.

"But, we were all there at the same time. And this was after we decided that we were going to start it again." I said. "That could have caused it."

"How do you know it was a cross rip, and hold on." Jo said and thought for a second. "Who's he?"

"I'm gonna get yelled at but I brought a P.K.E. meter to school, I don't remember why, but I did. Just don't tell my dad." I shook my head. "And when I heard the explosion it turned itself on, and it only does that when it senses a strong force of activity or its processing data automatically. That happens if you leave it alone for about an hour. So I took it out and walked around towards a stronger reading and it was the strongest when I was in the kitchen. In the kitchen there was like this guy in there wearing a gray business suit looking all formal looking out the kitchen doors into the café at you guys I guess."

"And you think that this guy was a ghost?" Delilah asked.

"Well, he like looked to the side at one point and I think he saw me and he just disappeared into thin air. And I have never seen a human do that before." Sydney said and she let it sink in. "So I ran to where he was standing and scanned the area and there was no sign of him except a whole lot of ectoplasmic residue."

"What's that?" Manny asked.

"It's this stuff that ghosts leave behind. It's like slime but it's not because it comes from a ghost. Really sticky. And gooey" I said and Manny didn't look too interested. Jo looked disgusted. "Yeah, it's pretty gross."

"Well, I actually managed to get some, and I saved it." Sydney said.

"Wait," Delilah said. "You did what?" She practically yelled.

"I saved some." Delilah stared at her with a weird expression on her face. "It's called science. Hold on a sec." Sydney ran over to the lockers and opened one; she pulled out her back pack and walked back to us. She pulled the water bottle in the side pocket out.

"Is that like it or something?" Jo asked. She dropped the backpack near the sofa next to me.

"Yeah, I had to empty this bottle of water out quickly because this was the only thing I could find and I didn't want him to come back. That's when I went back to you guys and we left."

"Well, that's not as bad of an experience as I thought it was."I said sarcastically.

"Ellen, the windows blew out and then it rained glass back inside. Then the table that saved us exposed us out in the open. That's not that good." Delilah said.

"No, but Sydney encountered a ghost and we caused a cross rip. It might be but, or that's just the beginning of the new Ghostbusters."

* * *

_**Will you review for the water that Sydney drained out of the bottle? Nevermind, I want to keep it... The button is calling you. **_


	11. The Agreement Chapter 11

**_So, how are you? I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, their friends, and their gym teacher. He does the whole tube socks with shorts thing. Hmm. I don't own the guys,_**

* * *

June 22, 2010

4:24 PM

"We're gonna get killed I tell ya. Killed!" Delilah yelled. "I have no idea why I agreed to do this anyways." Crunch.

"I'm gonna get killed if you keep yelling!" Sydney yelled. Crunch, crunch.

"Why are you yelling? You always try to be little miss good and it hasn't worked out the past couple days has it?" Jo and I watched silently as Delilah and Sydney exploded on each other. Well, I watched silently as Jo crunched on some cheez-it's and drank pink lemonade. We were at detention again. But today we found out that room 800 is also known as the roof. I guess they let delinquents have a nice time their last detention. Mr. Carlson, the gym teacher, is proctoring. He's letting us do whatever, except leave. So we're just sitting there watching them get more into a deeper, and louder, conversation.

"Hey Ellen," Jo said to me and I nodded. "What did you do for your paper for Martin?"

"I actually pulled one of your moves, I did it this morning." I said. Jo smiled.

"But yeah, what did you do it on?"

"Well, I think Sydney did like some scientific theory, Delilah did something random like southern architecture, following her heritage." Jo rolled her eyes and nudged me. "Ok, ok, mine was a short history of parapsychology."

"You can't be serious."

"I am Jo, I so am." Jo rolled her eyes and stayed silent. We watched Delilah and Syndey have at each other again.

"Hey Jo?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah Ellen?" Jo answered.

"My dad found out that we started Ghostbusters again without them knowing. He called me right after school today. He said took away my key for Ecto 1."

"I guess bad news travels fast among them, assuming that the cross rip was a bad thing."

"It usually is. Sydney told me that this morning Egon was looking at the readings she took yesterday. She said that he had them on a sheet. He didn't say anything about it too her apparently and just called Ray about it."

"Ellen, are we really going to do this? Ghostbusting I mean?"

"Well, we have to now, we ripped a dimension. Something will get out, like that man Sydney told us about. Well he actually already got out."

"I'm ready for it, as long as these two can be civil again." Jo looked at Sydney then back at me. "Jeez, I make up with Sydney and now she hates Zedd, it's like she's bipolar or something."

"I am not bipolar Venkman," Sydney started. "Bipolar is-"

"Hey, I get it." Jo said.

"Are you guys good now or what?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Delilah said. "We were both about to explode with anger anyways at any point so we just exploded on each other."

"When did you like stop talking?" Jo asked.

"Oh, a long time ago. Like right when you started telling about how my dad found my readings." Sydney said as she pointed to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"When are we going to open the place up again, officially?" Delilah asked.

"How 'bout Friday?" I asked. "We don't need that much time to get into it. We'll get Thursday off, well before grad, and then we start. We'll all have a high school degree by then which is a start."

"Ellen, where do you expect us to live?" Jo asked.

"Um, in the firehouse I guess."

"But what about Egon? And all of our parents?" Delilah asked. I stayed silent.

"I talked with my dad about this awhile ago. He said that he would want to stay. As like a mentor and if the others wanted to move in they could. So that means that the actual employees on one level and then like the guys upstairs. Well, Delilah, your mom and dad would probably get a nearby apartment so they could stay together right?"

"I guess so." Delilah said.

"I remember him telling me that as long as they were needed to help they would stay and then they would let us run the place ourselves."

"Would he still be up to that?" I said.

"I guess," Sadie said. "But maybe we should wait until next week to open up so we can get you all settled."

"That sounds like a plan." Jo said. Mr. Carlson blew his whistle.

"Seniors," He said. "You can leave early today." I checked my watch, yeah five minutes early. "Have a good rest of your life; I might see you all around somewhere." Everyone laughed and some people left. We all got up from where we were sitting and went down the stairs. We had a semi normal conversation for once as we walked to the subway.

"Hey Sydney I'll see ya later ok?" I said as we pulled into the Franklin street station. She only lived a block up from there.

"Yeah, bye everyone." Sydney said as she got up and went through the door.

"Bye." Jo and Delilah said in unison. I looked out the window at the platform.

"What the hell is that?" I said quietly. I got up from my seat and walked to the door and looked out. Sadie was running up the stairs to the street and a few seconds later a man in a gray suit appeared behind her. "I hope not."

"What?" Jo asked and she bumped into me.

"Come on!" I said and I got off the train. Jo just stood there and Delilah got up and stood next to her. "Come on, I have to investigate something." I looked up the stairs and Sydney was just reaching the top. Jo and Delilah got off the train and the doors closed behind them.

"Now we can't ditch her." Jo whispered to Delilah.

"I heard that," I said. "Come on." I walked over to the stairs and started to go up. "I saw someone wearing a gray suit following Sadie."

"What?" Jo asked. "You think it's the guy from the rip don't you?"

"I'm pretty sure." I reached the top of the stairs and I could just see Sydney go around the corner with the man still trailing her. "See, look!"

"Wow, Ellen. You should be a private eye." Delilah said sarcastically.

"But then I have to carry a gun." I said.

"And you want to be a person who carries an unlicensed nuclear accelerator around to save the world?" Jo asked.

"Ok ok." I agreed. "Come on, we're losing her." I started to run around the corner and down the sidewalk and I could hear Jo and Delilah close behind me.

"Oh, I see him now." Delilah said. "Holy crap that guy looks really important to."

"I think that's an Armani." Jo said. "What's he doing in such a nice set of clothes?"

"Focus please!" I said as we continued to run after them they went around the corner of the firehouse. "Firehouse, come on!" We rounded the corner and once we got to the doors they were closed just like any other day average day.

"What do we do now?" Jo asked.

"Well, someone's gotta go in there." I said.

"Someone's gotta go in there." Delilah reinforced. Jo looked at me.

"I guess I'll go in." I said and I knocked on the smaller door. A minute later Sydney yelled from inside.

"It's open." She yelled and I looked at Jo and Delilah. Jo nodded silently and Delilah just smiled.

"Follow me in please." I said as I pushed the door open. I stepped into the firehouse and Jo and Delilah ran into each other then they bumped into me. "Cool it." I walked past Ecto-1, my new favorite vehicle even though my key was taken away, and over towards the office area. Sydney was sitting at the receptionist desk and the guy in the suit was sitting in a nearby chair.

"Oh, hey guys." Sadie said. "Sit down if you want. I'm interviewing this speci," She caught herself. "Person, sorry."

"It's fine." I said. "Is this for research?"

"He applied for a job." Sydney said. She handed me a sheet of paper, it was an application.

"But, we're not technically hiring." I said and Sydney shrugged. The man turned and looked at us. Jo dropped her lemonade on the ground where it landed with a splash and then gasped herself.

"Oh my god." Jo said.

"What's going on?" Delilah asked.

"No idea." I said.

"I don't know." Sydney said. Jo walked over to the man and he stood up.

"It's you. It's really you." Jo said. He nodded.

"Jo, who is this?" I asked with an attitude.

"He's my halfbrother, Oscar."

* * *

**_Now, how do you feel about this? You know you want to press the button..._**


	12. The Agreement Chapter 12

**_a one, two, chachacha. Three four chachacha. Oh, hello there. I'm practicing my chacha, I also have a message from the world of ballroom dancing. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I do not own the guys, and that technically includes our friend Oscar._**

* * *

June 22, 2010

5:21 PM

"Jo, why is he here?" Delilah whispered quietly.

"Yeah, when was the last time you ever saw him?" I asked.

"I can't give him a job just because he's your brother. Besides, no one knows about Ghostbusters except us, our dads and Manny and he'd never tell anyone." Sydney said.

"I don't know why he's here. I saw him last when Dana and him moved out and that's when I was like 6 or 7. And who says give him a job?" Jo answered all of our questions. We were huddled around another desk in the office space away from Oscar.

"Well, Jo, you didn't tell him about any of this?" Delilah asked.

"No, all I know is that Ellen made us follow you here Sydney. She was worried he was gonna get you because he's wearing a very nice grey suit." Jo explained. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate your concern for me but I could have handled it myself." Sydney started. "Like everything is here already." I peeked over the filing cabinet to check if he was still there.

"Shit, he's not there anymore." I said as I stood up knocking over my chair.

"What?" Jo asked. "You mean like he disappeared?" Everyone stood up to look where he was and he wasn't there. Jo jumped over her chair and left the office area. Sydney grabbed a folder off the desk and followed her with Delilah and me close behind her.

"Sydney, what do we do now?" Delilah asked.

"You sure it was really him Jo?" Sydney asked.

"Positive it was." Jo said.

"Well, was he inhabited?" I asked. Sydney didn't say anything. "Please tell me you at least held a P.K.E. meter near his face?" Sydney looked uncomfortable. I hit my hand against my forehead quickly then sighed.

"This was the one time I didn't. But I did hear it make a noise when he sat on the chair. Oh my god, he's inhabited by something, look at all this residue." Sydney said as she looked at the chair where he was. I walked over to her.

"Holy crap that is one mess of a chair." Delilah said. The chair showed a perfect outline of ectoplasmic residue where he was sitting.

"Gah, that's gross." Jo said.

"Oh you've never gotten slimed." Sydney said.

"I heard it's not pleasant." I added.

"I heard it's not pleasant," Jo mimicked me. "Wow, at least I never thought he was a ghost." That made us all silent for a bit.

"Well, we all know that Dana was possessed by Zuul, remember that?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?" Delilah asked.

"Wait, oh Ellen. I see what you're getting at." Jo started. "You're figuring that it might be hereditary, right?"

"Um, yeah." I said. I didn't think Jo would actually catch onto this concept.

"That actually makes sense, but Jo would have to get possessed at one point too." Sydney said.

"Oh boy, it's not like I'm already not." Jo said and rolled her eyes.

"You are?" Sydney yelled.

"No, course not. I remember getting this story out of Oscar one time. When he was like really, really little, like a year or two before Dana married my dad, before I even existed." Everyone nodded and Jo leaned against the secretary desk. "Well, he was almost inhabited by this 16thish century spirit."

"Vigo the Carpathian." Sydney said. We all just looked at her. "My dad told me about it, a ton of evil slime which fed off the bad vibes of the city, then the Vigo guy wanted to, well continue Jo."

"Thank you, well anyways. Vigo wanted to inhabit Oscar apparently so he could be king of the world, no, the universe, I don't remember." Jo said and nodded. "And then the Ghostbusters showed up and saved the day. With a whole lot of slime. "

"So he was never inhabited then?" Delilah asked.

"Nope, Dana saved him and then the guys saved Dana and him and defeated Viggy." Jo said.

"Hey," I said randomly because we just faced an awkward silence. "Is that when they made those slime blower things, Sydney?"

"Slime? Blower? Thing? What?" Delilah asked.

"It was created by Ray and my dad to spray the mood slime that was infused with good vibes onto evil things, like Vigo. It worked pretty well, but they never really had to use it again." Sydney said. "Like all the slime just kind of disappeared, well they still have some but there isn't the evil stuff anymore." Jo nudged me.

"What do you do when you see something you weren't expecting when you look up?" Jo whispered to me.

"Um, what did you see?" I asked and started to look up.

"Oh damn, don't look up." Jo said and covered her eyes. When I looked up I saw Oscar floating up there staring at us.

"I hope there's still some left." Sydney said as she backed over to a locker. She opened it and pulled out a camera. "Ellen." She said as she tossed me a camera then she tossed a video camera to Jo. "Both of you get everything you can. Delilah, come with me." Sydney ran to the stairs and went down with Delilah close behind her.

"Um, record." I said to Jo and she turned the camera on and pointed it up to the ceiling and I started snapping pictures.

"What are you doing?" Oscar asked us.

"Um, work." Jo said. "What are you doing?"

"My job, K dimension is open and the world is coming to an end."Oscar said.

"Ah, Jo are you sure he's Oscar?" I asked her.

"Hey Oscar, where have you been all these years?" Jo yelled to him.

"There is no Oscar only, Belas." Oscar said to us.

"Dear god, he really is possessed." Jo said.

"Um, Belas, what are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"You fool, like I would tell you." Oscar said to us. "All I am telling you is that the world will go out with a bang." I heard Sydney and Delilah thump up the stairs. Jo and I shared a confused expression. Delilah had a slime blower tank strapped to her back and she was holding onto Sydney.

"Why is this so damn heavy?" Delilah asked. She almost fell over and Sydney caught her. The slime blower I guess was completely full in the center tank. Which is huge by the way, and then on the two sides are the compressors which help to blow the slime out of the tank. The tube connected to the tank with the actual blower gun was held by Sydney.

"Just stand still and I'll use it." Sydney said. Delilah looked uneasy. "Don't worry."

"Sydney, what are you doing?" I asked as I took a picture of her.

"Stop taking pictures of me, take pictures of him." Sydney said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so aggressive."

"It's fine." I said and laughed.

"Well, I'm going to spray him and hopefully the spirit will be driven out and all will be good for a bit. I mean, we'll get him back." Sydney said.

"Well, do it damn it!" Jo yelled. Sydney aimed the slime blower up at Oscar, and pulled the trigger to release this pink ooze of slime at him.

"What are you doing?" Oscar yelled at us. The slime reached him and he started to come down to the ground. I snapped pictures wildly.

"Ellen. I need you to catch the ghost if it comes out." Sydney said. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked and stopped taking pictures.

"Get a trap, and catch it. Use a pack if you need to but I don't think you're going to have to." I ran away from where I was standing and tore down the stairs to the workroom. I placed the camera onto one of the worktables. Then I found one of the proton packs and attempted to put it on.

"Shit man, you're heavy." I said to myself and almost fell over. The proton pack uses a stream of particles shot at a ghost to weaken it and gain control of it. I steadied myself and straightened my shirt. I pulled it on again and clipped the belt in front of me. I grabbed a trap off another table and ran up the stairs, well attempted to run.

"Sydney, do I keep recording?" Jo said.

"Yeah, you do." Sydney said. She saw me come up the stairs and stop a try to catch my breath.

"No, just carry on," I said sarcastically. I started to walk over.

"Zedd, keep hosing him down and don't stop." Sydney said as she handed Delilah the blower gun.

"Huh?" Delilah asked. Sydney just nodded and walked over to me. Delilah started to shoot the slime at Oscar who was almost to the ground by now where there was a huge puddle of pink slime.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Sydney slowly.

"Give me the pack." Sydney said. "Quickly, quickly!" I unclipped the belt and pulled it off and it landed on the ground.

"Sorry!" I whispered and Sydney nodded like she understood. I picked it back up and helped Sydney into it which was easier than trying to do it yourself.

"Thanks." She walked over to Delilah. "Take the trap and I'll tell you when to throw it in."

"I hope this one still works." I said as I picked up the trap from the ground. After the ghost is under control by the proton pack's stream it's pulled over by the stream, to a trap. The trap holds it until it's deposited in the containment system. I walked over to Jo who was still filming this. She looked at me with the camera and I pointed back to the battle but she kept the camera on me.

"Hey Ellen, what's up?" Jo said casually. I looked at her with one eyebrow up in suspicion.

"I'm fine except for the fact that the firehouse is being attacked by a ghost who is also you half-brother as we try to drive out a spirit named Belas from him." I said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine too." Jo said. I looked at where all the slime was going and Jo repositioned her camera angle back at the action. The pink puddle was growing larger.

"He's on the ground," Delilah yelled. "Keep spraying?"

"Yeah," Sydney yelled back. She grabbed the neutrona wand from the pack and looked at it. She flicked something and all the lights on it glowed. I smiled.

"We are so back," I said.

* * *

**_Will they catch the ghost? Will we ever find out what happened to Elwood? Who is asking these questions? I mean I already know the answers, sooo... _**

**_Press the button... _**


	13. The Agreement Chapter 13

_**bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzzzz BEEPBEEPBEEEP! 'opens microwave door and takes out a cup of tea' Oh hello, I didn't hear you come in. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I don't own the guys, including Oscar.**_

* * *

June 22, 2010

4:36 PM

"That poor suit, all that money wasted by some positive mood slime." Jo said. Sydney was focused on Oscar who was drenched in slime standing there. His eyes are glowing with activity, they looked like neon green. I placed the trap on the ground.

"Ellen, can you grab me a pair of ectogoggles? One for you too." Sydney said. "They're in the second or third lockers." I backed away from near Jo and walked over to the lockers. I opened the second one and there was a P.K.E. meter on the shelf and nothing else. I closed it quickly and opened the third locker. There were three pairs goggles hanging there I took two of them off and slammed the door. I ran back to Sydney and handed her a pair and she immediately put it on. I put mine on my head and walked back to near Jo.

"I have a feeling it's already out." I said to Jo. Sydney's wand erupted into a stream and I pulled down my goggles.

"It's above him Ellen." Sydney said. I looked quickly to Oscar as he sunk to the ground.

"Stop with the slime time." I yelled to Delilah and she stopped spraying and the noise went down a bit. Sydney pulled back her stream and looked around the room. "Near the door!" I pointed to over the doorway.

"What?" Jo asked me and she focused the camera over there. "Oh shit, he's ugly." Jo looked through the lense of the camera at the doorway. Sydney must have given her a ghost detection camera.

"I feel so left out," Delilah said and she dropped the slime blower onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Help Oscar." Sydney said. "Get him out of the way." I glanced at Oscar and he was just lying there in the slime puddle, covered in the stuff. Delilah ran over to him without a glance at the heavy equipment she just handled.

"Hey where'd he go?" Jo asked. The ghost named Belas was in the figure of a human but also invisible to the unaided human eye. Once it left the screen from the camera Jo couldn't see it. That's what ectogoggles are for, seeing invisible ghosts.

"Over here!" I yelled. He was just over the lockers on the other side of the room from us. "Sydney get him." Sydney looked over at it and she let out another stream. The lockers looked like they started to melt but I can't be sure. I ran over to Delilah and helped her pick up Oscar and put him on the couch near the secretary desk.

"Thanks Ellen." Delilah said and laughed at me.

"No problem." I said to her with a smile. I was still wearing my goggles down and she was just laughing at me. I looked back at where the ghost was and Sadie had managed to get it into a confinement stream.

"Quick Ellen, before I lose it!" Sydney said. I managed to slide the trap in on the ground through the slime on the ground.

"Ready?" I asked. Sydney shook her head. "Tell me when!" She pulled it over closer and I glanced at Jo who was still filming all of this. The ghost got closer.

"Now!" Sydney yelled. "No one look directly into it." Jo positioned her camera and I placed the pedal on the ground and opened the trap. I looked up at the ghost and it was trying desperately to escape. I stomped my foot down on the pedal and looked away. There was an enormous sucking noise from the trap area and Sydney pulled back the stream. The sucking stopped and I looked back. The trap was closed and there was nothing near it.

"Can I look now?" Jo asked. Delilah caught up with me as I walked over to it.

"Yeah Jo." I said. She turned and lowered the camera and walked towards the trap. She focused it on the trap. Sydney walked over to the trap too. Delilah took the camera from Jo and I pushed my goggles up onto my head.

"Is it good?" Jo asked. Sydney knelt down next to the trap in the slime and pushed her goggles on the top of her head. She tapped the trap and it jiggled and then a red light blinked on it.

"It's in there." Sydney said. A few small purple electric shocks ran across the top of the trap.

"Really?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah." Sydney said as she stood up.

"What do we do with it?" Jo asked.

"Get it out of the slime, that can't be good for the wiring." I said.

"Ok then, um, you get it Ellen." Jo said and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her. "Really." I walked back to the pedal and leaned down to pick it up.

"Here." Sydney said as she handed me a pair of gloves.

"Thanks, where'd these come from?" I asked as I put them on.

"Eh, they were around." Sydney answered me. "You never know what you can find here." I nodded and picked up the pedal. I started to gather the cord and walked towards the trap which was beginning to smoke.

"Oh jeez, is it supposed to do that?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah, another way it shows it's in there." I said. I made my way to the trap and pulled it up and out of the slime puddle. "God, that's horrible. But I do feel better around this slime. Seriously, I think you guys are awesome." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Too many good vibes." Jo said. "Sometimes that's bad. I mean it." Sydney walked over to Oscar who was lying on the couch still. I walked over to the desk with the dripping with slime trap. I looked behind me and there was a clear trail of my footprints. The slime had reached almost everywhere. It didn't hit Ecto-1, thank God, and it just missed the desk.

"Slime, yech." Sydney said. "Can you just leave it near the stairs for now?" I walked quickly to the down stairs and left it on the top stair. I took off the gloves as I walked back over and Delilah and Jo came near the desk.

"Is he ok?" Delilah asked.

"I don't know." Sydney said. "I've never done any of this before."

"Come on, take this off first." I said once I realized Sydney was still wearing the proton pack. I helped her pull it off and put it onto the desk. She pulled the goggles off the top of her head and placed them next to the pack. I pulled mine off and held onto them.

"Do you want me to keep recording?" Delilah asked.

"No, that should be enough." Sydney said. Jo walked over to Oscar and looked at him. Delilah stopped filming but held onto the camera.

"That's definitely him now, I wasn't so sure before but it's him alright." Jo said. We all looked at Oscar. I leaned against the desk and so did Sydney. Oscar coughed and some of the pink slime came out of his mouth.

"Eww, eww, ew," Delilah said. Sydney leaned away from the desk and grabbed his shoulders.

"Push him up!" Sydney said. "Don't let him choke." Jo pulled his arm and Sydney pushed his back and they got him to sit up.

"You have no idea how gross that is, don't eat it whatever you do." Oscar said.

"You're alive!" Jo yelled. She started to lean in to give him a hug. "Wait, what am I wearing?" She looked at her clothes. She had a green polo and stonewashed denim Bermuda shorts with some green converse tinted with pink slime. "What the hell." She gave Oscar a hug and when she backed away she was covered in pink slime.

"That's great," I said. "When was the last time you guys saw each other?"

"Wasn't it like the day I moved out or something?" Oscar said. "That was when I was 9, so 2001 I think, right?" Jo nodded.

"This has been fun and all, but I don't remember you at all and I've known Jo for too long." Delilah said. Jo sat down on the slime covered couch next to Oscar as he wiped his face with his hand and he had a huge smile on his face. "Is he ok?" Delilah looked at Sadie and me and we just shook our heads.

"God, this is gross. But I feel so, good. " He said in a very relaxed fashion. "I'm sorry we haven't met yet but I'm Oscar Barret, Jo's stepbrother. I'd shake your hand but I don't think that you would enjoy it." Delilah doesn't like to be known as a weak person. She grabbed Oscar's hand and shook it furiously then cringed at the ooze on her hand.

"Delilah Zeddemore pleased to meet you." She said with a smile. I pulled my hand down my face and laughed.

"Ellen Stantz." I said as I waved to him.

"Sydney Spengler and you're welcome." Sydney said.

"For what?" He asked.

"I told them what to do to save your life. They luckily trusted me or else you'd be spreading evil somewhere." Sydney said in a scientific way.

"Um, what the hell are you talking about?" Oscar asked still maintaining his smile.

"Shit Sydney, you should know that!" I said.

"Know what?" Sydney asked.

"That when a person is possessed they don't know it and they can't answer your questions." I said and almost waved my hands. Sydney shook her head.

"Wait, what just happened?" Oscar asked. "And really why am I covered with this crap?"

"Take a shower first," Jo said. "I don't know how you can stand that in your hair, it's driving me insane." Jo tried to get some of the slime off her right sleeve.

"That sounds like a good idea. Where am I anyways?" Oscar said.

"Jeez, the spirit takes total control. Now that's extreme." Delilah said.

"You're at my house, it's a firehouse. Hook and Ladder Number 8." Sydney said.

"Also known as the Ghostbusters headquarters." I said.

"Hey, I remember that." Oscar started. "My stepdad Peter worked here. I thought they went out of business though?"

"Not exactly." Delilah said.

"Yeah, we just opened up the place again. Officially next week."Jo said. "This kinda caused a cross rip though and there was a ghost that possessed you and we believe he has something to do with the rip. Am I right?"

"Yeah Jo," I said. "You'll get it. You're starting to like it." Sydney nodded and so did Delilah.

"Hell yeah, go take your shower buddy." Jo said and patted Oscar on the back then smiled at her slime covered hand.

* * *

_**Review... I know you want to, you know you want to. I know you waannnt toooo, you know you want tooo, PUSH THE BUTTON!**_


	14. The Agreement Chapter 14

_**Oh, it was horrible! It was a terrifying terror! I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I don't own the guys or our friend Oscar.**_

* * *

June 22, 2010

5:32 PM

"Ok, so we've established the fact that you don't remember anything about what happened while you were possessed, right?" Sydney asked Oscar.

"Right, I can't remember any of that." Oscar said. We were sitting upstairs in the living space of the firehouse. We were gathered at this couch and chairs area with a little coffee table in between.

"Well what did you do before?" Sydney asked.

"Wait, what do you remember?" I asked.

"From where?" He asked.

"Anywhere, we got time." Sydney said and she leaned back in the couch.

"Ok, well thanks for saving me I guess, I really don't know what happened." He said. "And thanks for the clothes, are you gonna keep my suit?"

"Where'd you get that suit?" Jo asked.

"Um, Macy's, why?" He said.

"It looked really nice. So, what are you doing now, when you're not possessed?"

"I graduated last year from Barnard and now I'm working in midtown bunch of odd jobs here and there." He responded.

"Awesome." Delilah said.

"How is that awesome? He could work for the mafia or something?" Jo said. "You don't work for the mafia do you?"

"No, just many jobs around the city." Oscar said.

"Moving on," Sydney interrupted. She was trying to stay focused. "Yes I am keeping the suit, well I have to get all the slime off it and analyze it and."

"Oscar," I interrupted Sydney. He nodded and took a sip from his coffee mug. "What did you major in?"

"Major?" He asked and coughed. "Well, I wanted to be a personal trainer but my mom wants me to get a real job so I switched majors and went to school to be a history teacher."

"Really?" Delilah asked. She hated history class because that was Mrs. Martin's class.

"Yes, really." Oscar continued. "But I kept up with the trainer classes the whole time."

"Mom would so do that." Jo said. "How is she? Actually, where is she?"

"I haven't seen her since graduation last year, I'm guessing that she's still at the same place she was before." Oscar said.

"But how do you know?" Sydney asked.

"What?" Oscar asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not now Sydney," I said to her.

"No, he has to answer." Sydney said back to me. She was on a mission. "How do you know where she still is? I mean you don't really seem like the history type." He looked uncomfortable and he adjusted his borrowed shirt.

"Well, you're right. I don't know where she is." Oscar said. "She could be in Europe for all I know, she could have taken that job at some orchestra that she's always wanted to be in. Or maybe she got married again to someone." He stopped talking and we all looked at him. "She could be dead for all I know."

"Mom can't be dead."Jo said and stood up. "She would have wanted me to know that she died."

"You don't know her that well Jojo." Oscar said. "Why do you think she left Peter and you in the first place? Hmm?" Jo was silent for once. Oscar stood up and looked at her.

"I don't know." Jo said. "I really don't know."

"Jojo, Mom told me she left because she couldn't take you anymore. You're too much like Peter. Yes you look just like her but you're personality is that of a slacker. You never wanted to do anything and she couldn't put up with it anymore. I remember before you were born that she had a hard time with just Peter and then after you came into this world things went downhill. Why do you think Peter and you were never invited to my graduation?" I wondered to myself if Jo invited her mom and Oscar to our graduation tomorrow. Guess not.

"Oscar, let me ask you this." Jo said avoiding his question. "Did mom ever say to you, I love you?"

"Well, yeah of course she did." Oscar started. Jo looked completely serious and they seemed to forget about us sitting here.

"No I really mean it, do you remember a time when she really told you that she loves you? I remember it once. And that one time is enough for me to remember that she really does care about me and that can't be the whole reason she left." Jo finished.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Delilah asked as she fidgeted in the chair.

"No," Jo started again. "Oscar, when you came in here today you followed Sydney in and you recognized me when I asked if it was you. Whatever possessed you must have only done it halfway I mean, you still knew who you were and who I was. And then you do this disappear reappear thing. Like Sydney said she saw you in the kitchen at Stuy and then Ellen saw you just appear in the subway station which brings us here."

"Jo where are you going with this?" I asked with a perplexed tone.

"I don't know," Jo started to say slowly and shook her head. "I don't know." Sydney looked like she had an idea.

"If this has happened to him where the entity only inhabits half of the body," Sadie leaned back and didn't look tense for once in a while. "Well, that's pretty big."

"Oscar, you won't regret this." Jo said and walked over to the kitchen and stole the box of cheez-it's off the counter.

"Regret what Jojo?" Oscar asked.

"Well you shouldn't call me Jojo anymore because I don't think you deserve to but," Jo started as she walked back to the couches.

"I get it," I said. "Oscar, we need you on the team."

"What team?" Oscar asked and he looked completely confused.

"Ghostbusters damn it." Jo yelled. He looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked us and looked at each of us.

"Yeah." Delilah said and smiled.

"Sydney!" Someone yelled from downstairs and we heard the door slam and footsteps.

"Oh crap," Sydney said and she clipped her pen onto her notepad as she stood up. She tossed the notepad onto the coffee table and started walking to the stairs.

"What the," They said from downstairs. "What the hell is this mess?"

"Oh damn, I forgot about that." I said. Sydney started down the stairs and I followed her. She stopped at the last step and I almost knocked her over as I ran into her. We both realized that the slime had reached the bottom of the stairs and was almost to Ecto-1.

"Sydney, what's the meaning of this?" Egon said to Sadie as he stood in the middle of the giant slime puddle which tinted the floor pink. "Oh hi Ellen." He said in a lighter mood, man I love positive mood slime.

"We, ah, um well how do I explain." Sydney started. "We had to well drive out a spirit and then we caught that spirit." She smiled. He didn't look that happy. I looked at the other stairs at the heavily smoking trap on the top step.

"We never cleaned the trap." I whispered to her.

"I know." She whispered back

"Why now though? We're you in danger?" He asked. Sydney looked at me.

"Help me," She mouthed.

"Um, well Dr. Spengler, we were kind of in quite the mess. We got this guy who kind of followed Sydney here and then we realized that he had this ancient spirit in him. I'm assuming it's ancient because it something ahs to be dead to be a spirit but then again I don't really know and then we got it out and then we caught it and it's over there." I said as I pointed to the trap on top of the other stairs which looked like it was about to explode. Egon looked over at the trap.

"How long has that been there?" He asked being completely serious.

"Like about a half hour."I said.

"Forty-five minutes maybe." Sydney said.

"Just maybe." Jo said from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Jo and Delilah standing behind us further up the stairs.

"Well, that's wonderful. That thing could pop any moment now." Egon said as he walked through the slime to the trap. "You could have at least waited till I came home to do this though." He picked up the slime covered trap. Sydney stepped into the ooze.

"I think we would have died if we waited any longer sir." Jo said. I stepped down next to Sydney in the slime.

"Are we in trouble?" Sydney asked. I heard more footsteps down the stairs behind us then a couple squishes. Delilah nudged me and gave a weak smile.

"I'll figure that out later; just let me take care of this first." Egon said as he started down the stairs with the smoking slime covered trap. A squeaking noise came from the stairway then a clattering noise.

"Are you ok?" Delilah called. A lot of fumbling around could be heard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you all have a lot of cleaning to do." He responded to us.

* * *

**_So, every time we have a party in Spanish class it calls for chips and 7 layer dip and watching Take the Lead or the Polar Express, in English with Spanish subtitles. _**

**_Review? Press the button, do it. I dare you, all the slime off Oscar's suit in a neat labeled container. _**


	15. The Agreement Chapter 15

**_It's karaoke time! (BOOOOOOO) Ok, fine. Don't make me sing. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. Not the guys and our friend Oscar. _**

* * *

June 22, 2010

5:58 PM

"Watch the Ecto!" I yelled over the noise of the vacuum as Jo almost clipped Ecto-1 as she pushed her mop across the floor.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Delilah said as she stood next to me. I looked at her and sighed and scooted the vacuum over towards the stairs across the halfway clean floor.

"Hey, just think of the experience though." Sydney said. Delilah leaned against the end of her mop and looked at Sydney with a doubtful glance. I turned off the vacuum. "I mean think about it, that's the first time we captured a ghost."

"True." I said and nodded my head. I looked at the nozzle of the vacuum and it was coated in pink slime. Sydney found the vacuum on the third level of the firehouse in a box labeled 'slime collector.' We kind of guessed that it's for this slime. Jo shoved a pile of slime at me and I jumped away and she just missed my feet.

"Aw," Jo said as she planted the mop on the ground and leaned on the end. "What time is it?" I glanced at my watch quickly and I saw Sydney look for a clock on the wall.

"Eh, just about 6:00." Sydney said.

"Wait, what?" I said. I looked at my watch again. 6:02.

"What?" Delilah asked still leaning against the mop. "You have a date or something?"

"Yes I do actually. Manny was taking me somewhere special since graduation is Thursday."

"I can't believe it's really happening." Jo said. "Graduation I mean." We all nodded. I heard someone coming up the stairs from behind me. I looked around the corner down the stairs and Oscar was halfway up the stairs.

"Do you guys mind if I go?" I asked looking back at the girls.

"Not really." Sydney said.

"I probably wouldn't be here if I wasn't single." Delilah said.

"If you want to bail on your friends and go hang out with your boyfriend." Jo said. "Be my guest."

"Well thanks." I said sarcastically. Jo smiled at me.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks guys." I started walking towards the Secretary desk where my purse was.

"Hey Ellen." Oscar said, I wheeled around and looked at him. "You leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I have a date." I said back to him. I grabbed my purse off the desk and walked back over to the girls and Oscar.

"With who?" He said. "Should I know about him?"

"He's actually going to be one of your coworkers." Sadie said.

"Why isn't he here then?" He asked us.

"Because we haven't really opened the place up again officially and he didn't know he could have been here." Jo said with a confused expression. "Right?" I nodded my head.

"You better go now so you're not late." Sydney said quietly.

"Right, bye." I said.

"No one should be leaving." Egon yelled from downstairs. I heard him start walking up the stairs slowly. "This place is a mess and all I asked all of you to do was clean it." He reached the top of the stairs.

"No one was leaving." Jo said. She glanced at my purse and I pushed it behind myself.

"I'm done with testing him and that ghost you captured is in its own containment system so it can be observed. I've rarely seen a spirit like this one inhabited someone and then have someone actually capture it." He said to us. "You said that Oscar recognized you even when he was possessed?"

"Um, yeah." Jo said. "He did."

"Interesting, very interesting." He said. "I'll be upstairs reviewing those pictures and the video you took." He walked through the area we had cleaned and up the other set of stairs.

"So much for your date." Oscar said.

"Yeah, Manny's gonna be pissed." Delilah said. I rolled my eyes and took my phone out of my purse.

"Let's get this over with so I can go home and sleep." Jo said. I opened my phone and there was a text from Manny.

"Ok, I'll help in a sec." I said as I walked over to the secretary desk and put my purse down. I leaned against the desk and looked at my phone. I mumbled to myself, "Hey, where are you? Rhetorical question, I know where you are. But, um, I'm worried. I'm coming by to see if you're ok." I sighed and shut my phone. "That's what I get for having a psychic as a boyfriend, he always knows where I am and what I'm, doing as long as he's thinking about me."

"Gosh that was deep." Jo said from behind me. I turned around and she was sitting at the chair behind the desk with her slime covered sneakers propped up onto the desk.

"You heard that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jo said back to me. "You need to control your whispers. They get pretty loud." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said.

"So he's coming here?" Jo asked. I nodded and slid my phone into my pocket. "When?" I took it back out and put it into my purse.

"I don't know." I said. "Depending on where he is, any time. Unlike him, I don't know where my partner is every minute of the day."

"Come on." Delilah said. "Come help us out."Jo put her feet on the floor and stood up and walked around the desk. She grabbed her mop against the wall and plopped it onto the floor. Oscar handed me the end of the vacuum and he turned it on. I sucked up a few piles of slime with the vacuum then heard the sound of knocking.

"Someone's at the door." Oscar said.

"Manny." Jo whispered to me. I shoved her and she almost fell into the ooze.

"Jeez." Sydney handed me her mop and walked to the doors. She opened the small door.

"Hey Sydney, nice to see ya again." Someone said from outside. Delilah looked at me.

"Isn't that your dad?" Delilah asked. I shrugged. I looked over at the doorway and I saw Dad walk through the doorway with a few people behind him.

"Ha, isn't that your dad?" Jo asked jokingly to Delilah.

"It is." Delilah said. It really is. There was my dad Ray with his friend Winston, also known as Delilah's father.

"This place is as much a dump as it was what, 20 years ago?" Peter said.

"Your dad too." Oscar said while laughing at Jo.

"Oh come on, he practically raised you." Jo said back to him.

"I rest my case." Oscar said and Sydney slammed the door and followed the guys who were walking towards us.

"Hi Ellen, so I take it you caught a ghost today?" Ray said and stopped next to Ecto-1; just before the slime.

"You could call it that." I said as I smiled. "You know everyone right?" He nodded as he looked around the room.

"Who's this?" Peter asked pointing to Oscar.

"He's yours Venkman." Egon said as he walked down the stairs.

"Spengler!" Peter said. "I thought you died or something."

"No, I'm still here." Egon said. "Alive and I guess well, right Sydney?"

"Um, I guess so." Sydney said.

"The place looks, the same Egon." Winston said.

"Yeah, I don't have a whole lot of time to do that much to the place." Egon responded.

"We can discuss this later," Peter started. "What do you mean by he's mine?" He pointed to Oscar.

"I can't believe you don't remember him." Jo said. "It's Oscar, your stepson?" Peter looked at Oscar.

"Holy shit, I have a son?" Peter said.

"Um yes," Oscar said. "You remember Dana. Dana Barret, my mom? Your wife who you married then later divorced you?"

"Wow, you expect me to remember all this?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes we do." Jo said while nodding and glanced at Oscar. "I mean, I can remember him. You should be able to, please." Peter looked torn. He looked at the guys and they all shrugged.

"He told me that he really knows you Pete," Egon said. "You made an effort to forget all about Dana and anything to do with her when she divorced you."

"I actually remember that too." Winston said. Peter still looked puzzled beyond thought.

"I might get to know you." Peter said and he started walking to the stairs. "What's up with this meeting? What are we doing?" He marched through the slime and Winston and Dad reluctantly followed him.

"Wait, we have a meeting?" Delilah asked and looked at Sydney and me. "About what?"

"Are we involved?" Sydney asked. The guys ignored us and started walking up the stairs.

"We'll call you when we need you, just keep cleaning." Egon said.

"Well that's great." I said as the vacuum hose dipped into the slime. All of a sudden, the front door burst open and then there was silence.

"Ellen? Are you ok?" Manny called from outside. I sighed and didn't answer right away.

"This should be good." Jo said to me and gave me a nudge.

"I'm coming to get you!" Manny yelled. He jumped through the doorway and ran at full speed over to us and went through the slime in the process.

"I'm over here." I said. Jo took the vacuum hose out of my hand and walked around me away from the vacuum so the hose was wrapped around my legs.

"She's stuck and needs your help." Jo said and pointed to me. Manny smiled and walked over to me slowly. He gently lifted me over the hose and put me back on the ground.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was." Manny said to me and gave me a quick hug. I heard someone holding back chuckles from the other side of the room.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Oscar asked and he laughed by himself.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. Oscar laughed again.

"Oh," He laughed again and the said sarcastically, "He's such a hero."

"What do you mean by that man?" Manny asked him.

"Manny, don't pick a fight." I said quietly. Oscar walked over to us and Delilah and Jo were nearby. Sydney pretended not to pay attention and pushed some slime around in a small circle with her mop.

"I wasn't." He said back to me.

"What are you doing here anyways? Are you the one who works here too?" Oscar asked trying to be all tough.

"I was worried for her, I saw, well I had a bad feeling that something bad was going on." Manny said. "Who is this guy?" He whispered to Jo and me.

"My half-brother." Jo said with a sigh. "And he works here." She smiled a way too cheesy smile at Manny then frowned. Manny shrugged and turned his attention back to Oscar.

"Don't you ever feel that way towards your girlfriends, man?" Manny asked.

"Well, Yeah I do." Oscar said.

"Oh wait, I forgot." Manny said. I felt confused; Oscar and Manny had never met before to what I know about them. "You don't have girlfriends."

* * *

**_It's starting to rain, again. _**

**_Care to Review? About the story maybe? Maybe about the weather where you are? _**

**_Hit the button..._**


	16. The Agreement Chapter 16

_**"As a kid used to sit around and think, when was Santana gonna make a drink?" I never thought of that really, The Lonely Island guys did. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I don't own the guys and our friend Oscar though. **_

* * *

June 22, 2010

6:22 PM

"Here." Dad said with disgust as he handed a small bag of ice to Manny as he sat on the kitchen counter. Manny slowly touched the bag to his cheek and made a small wincing noise of pain. Oscar was sitting on the floor against the counter next to him holding a bigger bag of ice on his wrist. It was a weird fight. We were convinced Manny would knock Oscar out immediatly but Oscar overpowered him in a few seconds. He had a lot of power that none of us saw coming.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Dad raised his eyebrows in approval then walked to the table and sat down next to Egon. Peter and Winston we sitting at the table too. Dad picked up the cigarette that he had resting on the holder on the table, I shook my head.

"You guys have to learn to work with each other." Egon said.

"Yeah, the first time you two meet and you insult each other and you fight each other. Who does that?" Peter said and he took his hand out of a box of cheez-it's. "Oh yeah, you guys." He pointed to Manny and Oscar who just looked at one another.

"Dad, I'm really sorry that this happened." I said. "Manny just came here on a gut instinct and we just followed Oscar here to help out Sydney because we had a bad feeling." Dad nodded. I looked at Sydney on the couch across from me and she shrugged.

"Now, you're sure that this will all work out this summer and you all won't kill each other?" Egon asked.

"I think it will work, but killing each other, now that's a different story." Jo said.

"You guys think it's funny?" Dad asked. We all looked at each other.

"What's funny?" Delilah asked. I saw Jo roll her eyes.

"Do you guys think it's funny that you all caused a cross rip because you want to open up a business that we started a long time ago and had to close because we were causing trouble in K?" Dad said this time.

"No we don't think it's funny." Jo said.

"What's K?" Oscar asked as he shifted the bag of ice on his wrist. He punched Manny pretty hard in the cheek. Manny is gonna have a nasty bruise tomorrow and I guess Oscar is pretty strong because it looks like he hit him really hard.

"K dimension." Manny said. "There was an agreement way back when before the original business went 'out of business.'" He air quoted 'out of business' with his free hand. "Well it never really went out of business. They were all stuck there."

"In another dimension?" Oscar asked. The guys nodded all together. "That's awesome. What was it like?"

"Um, it wasn't that nice." Winston said.

"Yeah, none of you would like it there." Dad added.

"Continue; you were doing a god job." Egon said.

"Ok. Hey Ellen told me all of this because I needed some answers to piece it together with my information." Manny started. "Anyways, the only way the guys could leave K dimension was to agree to this. I think it was something like this; they could leave and return here only if they closed their business of catching ghosts here and never opened up again. And I think it was also any descendants of the original four guys couldn't take part in catching ghosts of any kind."

"So basically, we're putting our own lives into danger here doing this." Sydney said.

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" Oscar asked.

"We thought it was gonna be fun to begin with." Jo said.

"But now, you have a job to finish." Egon said.

"What job?" Oscar said.

"You all have to make good relations with K dimension. Your cross rip was a result of agreeing to restart the business with the help of your friend here." Egon said and glanced at Manny.

"What did you do?" Oscar asked Manny looking up at him on the counter.

"I basically caused the rip." Manny said shrugging. Oscar opened his mouth to say something. "Yeah, I'm psychic." Oscar left his mouth open and stood up and looked at Manny. He looked like he was about to say something again. "Yeah, really I am."

"Ok that's weird." Oscar said.

"Ellen says you get used to it." Manny said. I glared at Manny.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Manny said back to me.

"Man, this is so cool. Can you like see the future too?" Oscar asked.

"'Pretty much so." Manny said coolly. Oscar looked amazed. He stayed silent for a bit and squished his bag of ice around wrist tighter.

"Ok, let's move on." Egon said and he pulled some paperwork out of a folder. "You all want to work here, you need to fill out an application. They should be up to date because I've been keeping up with it because we all had the feeling that the place was going to be opened again."

"And here we are." Peter said. Dad took the few papers and stood up to walk over to us. He handed me most of the stack and kept the rest. I handed one to each of us. Dad walked back past the table to the boys near the counter and handed them each one.

"Manny," Oscar said quietly.

"Yeah?" Manny replied tentatively.

"You really care about Ellen don't you?" I looked away from the stack of papers in my hand at Manny and he looked over at me.

"Yeah." Manny smiled at me then looked down at Oscar. "Yes I do."

"That's good." Oscar said. He stayed silent again. I looked back at the stack and passed it around between us. The room was silent except for the quiet murmurs coming from the guys at the table.

"Sydney, what's this crap on here?" Jo asked pointing her finger at the paper. Sydney looked up and glanced at Jo's hand.

"Oh, that's the standard question, everyone is asked that." Sydney said. She looked back down at her application. "If you don't believe Jo, you won't be a ghostbuster." I looked at my sheet at the question Jo was talking about.

"Oh yeah Jo, you need to say yes to that." I said.

"But what if I'm not sure?" Jo asked.

"Just say yes!" Delilah said. I saw Jo scribble an answer onto the sheet. I read the question again, 'Do you believe in UFOs, astral projection, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, sprit photography, telekinetic movement, full transmediums, the Loch Ness monster, and the theory of Atlantis?' I glanced at Jo's answer, 'Yeah, I have to.'

"Hey Manny?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah." Manny said slowly.

"Can we just be friends?"

"Um sure? I thought punching people was like your way of saying nice to meet you. So I wasn't sure what to say before."

"Yeah I know. I usually don't do that but then again no one has really dissed me that bad in a while."

"I try my best."

"Can we just put that behind us now though?"

"Sure Barret." Oscar coughed.

"How'd you know my last name is Barret?"

"Hey, you already forgot?"

"Oh right."

"Do you prefer Barret-Wallance or just Barret?"

"Just Barret it's easier and that's what I usually tell everyone. Wallance was my father's name, and he left a long time ago."

"I know." They both laughed and we were just staring at them. "Jo wants you to shut up."

"Yes I do." Jo yelled.

"He's going to come in handy." I overheard Dad say to the guys.

"Yeah, we never had that ability before. Now we can figure out what could happen." Winston added.

"Hey are they talking about Manny?" Delilah whispered to me. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I said.

"Yeah he's an asset Ellen." Sydney said.

"Yeah sure. An 'ass'et for Ellen." Jo said and snickered. I shoved her and she almost fell off the couch. "I'm just saying, it's true."

"What I'm saying is this we can't just let this place get into complete disorganization." Egon said.

"But her? Are you serious? The last time I saw her, she was a cashier at Whole Foods. I personally don't think she could handle it." Peter said.

"I don't think they're talking about Manny anymore." I said.

"They're not." Manny said from behind me. I let my head fall backwards to see where he was and him and Oscar were standing there. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure." Delilah said. "But you already knew that."

"Not completely, Jo was screaming no. Ellen said next to me." Manny started and sat next to me. "Sydney was like of course and Barret was saying my wrist hurts." We all looked at Oscar as he sat down at the empty chair between the couches.

"What?" Oscar asked us. We all laughed at him.

"Who are they talking about Manny?" Jo asked.

"I used to keep it one of my rules not to listen in on people on purpose, unless their thoughts are screaming at me." Manny said. "Anyways, they were, well are talking about someone named Samantha and that's all that I could get so far."

"Samantha?" I asked.

"Do we know a Samantha?" Jo responded to me.

* * *

**_Oh come on, that is epic. A dinner plate with the GB logo? _**

**_Comments, questions, reviews, recipes to share?_**

**_The button is calling..._**


	17. The Agreement Chapter 17

_**I'd like to teach the world to singgg, in perfect harmony! Good song, ahhh. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls,and their friends. I do not own the guys or our friend OScar. **_

* * *

June 23, 2010

9:37 AM

It's finally here, graduation day. Well it's tomorrow, but they give us the rest of the day off after rehearsal. The day I get to leave high school and officially become an independent adult. My phone buzzed and I looked at it; a text from Manny. 'I heard the principal telling the VP about the windows in the cafeteria. They're gonna mention them today.'

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. Ok, we just have to keep it cool. Get through this rehearsal, go home then come back tomorrow at 7 for the main event. I poked Sydney in the back of her neck. Her hand immediately slapped the back of her neck and she turned around.

"Hey, did you do that?" Sydney asked me. I nodded. We were all lined up alphabetically and she was right before me, Spengler, Stantz. It all works out.

"Manny just texted me and said that the principal is gonna mention something about the windows, what do we do? I know that they have cameras in the cafeteria."

"Well, if we get busted we get busted. We'll just tell the truth and say what we were doing there. Then explain that we are planning on opening Ghostbusters again and that will explain why I was running around with the P.K.E." Sydney turned back around. That sounded like the worst plan ever to me.

"Hey, should I tell Zedd or Jo?" Sydney ignored me. I sighed and tucked my phone into my pocket. The line in front of us silently moved along. We filed into our pre assigned seats and the waiting began. The principal explained how she would say a speech then out VP would say a speech. Then our two valedictorians would say a speech, which just so happened to be Sydney and Manny. So Sydney would walk in with me but then she would go to a special seat on the stage next to our guidance counselor.

"Ellen." Someone whispered from behind me. I turned my head slightly to my right and I saw Jo sitting behind me a few seats over. I waved and she gave me a cheesy smile.

"A friend of yours?" The person to my left asked me. I looked at them. I think I know this person but I sadly cannot remember her name. I think she had the lead in the fall musical, oh boy that was a good time, anyways.

"Yeah." I said. I slouched into my seat."You're Kelly right?"

"Kelle with an e, so the e is emphasized. I sit, well, sat behind you in pre-cal." Kelle said. I looked at her.

"I'm so sorry I blanked like that. I remember now, you helped me with like all of my formulas because I was a failure at that." I said half laughing. Kelle smiled.

"Right, that was me." Kelle looked up at the stage. "What's the deal with you and Sydney? Since when are you guys such good friends?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. I like to know things like that." I shrugged.

"We share common interests and I treat her as a friend so she enjoys being my friend unlike Jo back there who just claims to be her friend but is really just there to copy her homework."

"Really? Jo does that?"

"Um yeah, how do you think she passed honors psychology with Martin?" Kelle shrugged.

"Good point, but anyone can do that with dedication. Did she do an extra credit essay?"

"Oh no, never. I never did either." I stayed silent and looked at the people crossing the stage. They had already begun the diploma process. I saw Sydney and Manny sitting in the smart peoples chairs on the stage and I smiled at them. The principal was calling off names but I wasn't really listening.

"Hey, you know Buster Knight right?" Kelle asked me after a bit.

"Yeah, he's one of my friends. Why?"

"Well," Kelle adjusted the way she was sitting and started talking again. "I heard from an unknown source that his dad is in town."

"Wait, Buster is in a foster home here. He like moved here the beginning of this year from Chicago."

"Yeah I know that. But apparently the guy who adopted him originally, the one who Buster calls his real Dad is like here in New York. He like just got out of jail or something like that."

"Well that's a little weird. Kelle, you are full of information. I might have to call you one day for a job if you're interested."

"Why, where? With you?" Kelle actually looked interested.

"I can't tell you that. Just remember my name ok, Ellen Stantz, you'll know it when you hear it again."

"Why Ellen, what do you do? Are you like a secret spy or something?"

"Ha, no. I'm not, don't worry." I took out my phone and gave it Kelle. "Put in your number. I might call you next week sometime or over the summer."

"Really? Cool." Kelle here had a brain that could hold in rumors and information that could become useful, maybe not now, but eventually. Kelle tapped her number in and gave me back my phone. I looked at it and found Kelle's number, Kelle Sweetman.

"Sweetman is really your last name?"

"Read it tonight on my diploma." The guy at the end of our row stood up and our whole row did too. We started walking up aisle and up onto the stage. When I walked across the stage I glanced at Sydney and Manny. Sydney had her head down looking at her blackberry doing who knows what. Manny seemed to be asleep but I can never tell with him. I stepped down the stairs on the other side and looked at our class seated there. I saw Buster and Jesse in a deep conversation. Jesse glanced over at me and stuck his foot out into the aisle.

"Hey, thanks." I said as I stopped right in front of his foot. Buster leaned over him to talk to me.

"We need to talk, meet me outside." Buster said. I felt someone bump into me, probably Kelle. I smiled and nodded and started walked back to my row.

"Who was that shady kid next to Buster?" Kelle asked me as we sat down at our seats.

"Jesse?" I asked in response as I pushed my phone around in my pocket.

"Is that his name?" I nodded.

"Why didn't you know that? You know like everyone in the school, and more." I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Wait, it's coming back to me now." Kelle squished her hands together. "Jesse Hurst, I remember. He used to have black hair right?" I nodded again. "And then he came out of the closet and dyed his hair that light brown. I like it better now. Too bad he's gay." I shrugged.

Jesse was one of my first friends, besides Delilah, when I came to the city. I had a feeling he was gay when I first met him in 8th grade but I didn't want to ask him, you just don't do that. I remember the first day of freshman year when he came into school with the black hair. Seriously, no one recognized him. He said it was because he was finding himself. The summer before junior year he told me the truth, he was gay and he didn't know what to do. I told him I didn't care what he was because he was a true friend. Then he asked me to dye his hair back to it light brown. I did and he still owes me one.

"He's nice." I said back to Kelle. "We're close." My phone buzzed and I slouched to pull it out of my pocket.

"But he's gay." Kelle started. "And you're dating Manny." She looked confused.

"It's under control. He's just a good friend of mine." Kelle looked relieved. I looked at my phone in my hand, a text from Manny. I sighed and opened my phone. I could feel Kelle trying to look at the screen and I shielded it with my hand.

I read it silently, 'hey, did you ask Kelle if she could be on the team?' I glanced up from my phone at the stage and Manny was staring at me. I shrugged and he looked like he understood and said something to Sydney.

"What was that about?" Kelle asked me. I threw one of those don't even think about it look at her and she shrugged and looked back at the stage. I slid my phone back into my pocket and saw the Principal get to the podium.

"Alright, that went better than I expected. Which is a plus for all of you." The Principal started. I glanced towards my right and I managed to see Jo sinking deeper into her seat behind us. She actually looked frightened for once about getting in trouble which was a once in a lifetime experience. "You all are aware of the cafeteria window vandalism. Now we have security cameras in the there and we have reviewed the tapes of the day the windows were smashed and we have found our culprits." A whisper stretched across the crowd and everyone was gossiping ferociously.

"Do you know who did this?" Kelle asked me quietly.

"In a way yes, but on the other hand it's really hard to explain." I said back to her. How the hell am I supposed to explain an interdimensional cross rip to someone who gossips and talks for fun? Exactly, it's impossible.

"Wait, you know who though." I could feel Kelle staring me down and I bit my lip and glanced at Jo. She was absorbed into her phone but she still had a terrified expression on her face. I looked on the other side behind me at Delilah and she didn't look the happiest. I still avoided Kelle and looked at Manny and Sydney on the stage. They knew, well Manny knew, that I was getting questioned.

"Kelle," I said finally. "You're looking at the culprit. Me, Delilah, Jo, Sydney, and Manny." I sunk into my seat and looked down. "We did it." Kelle stayed silent and I could feel her enthusiasm without even looking at her.

"Ellen," I glanced at her and she looked as calm as could be. "I won't tell anyone. And I mean it, I truly do."

"It's ok, I was gonna turn myself in anyways." The vice principal stood up and said something to the principal and the principal started to blush.

"My mistake everyone." The principal started. "It appears that the cameras were down when the windows were smashed." The crowd began to murmur again. "In other words," He voice grew louder. "We do not know who did this and if anyone has any leads on this please tell us." I looked at Kelle and she nodded at me. She trusts me. The front row of students stood up along with the rest of us and we trickled out into the foyer.

"What are you gonna do?" Kelle asked me as I met up with Jo and Delilah.

"Wait, you told her?" Delilah asked.

"I told her we broke the windows." I said and started walking to the outer doors. "And that's all I said." I turned and saw Jo and Delilah smile and follow me leaving Kelle standing there in bewilderment.

* * *

**_Can someone please go jump out a first floor window for me? Thank you._**

**_Reviews? DO you have anything at all to say?_**

**_The button is you friend. _**


	18. The Agreement Chapter 18

_**PFFFT, look I can appear and disappear. Sure you can, the same way i can do that. Do what? Exactly... I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I don't own the guys or our friend Oscar. **_

* * *

June 23, 2010

10:02 AM

"Ellen Stantz!" Buster yelled obnoxiously. I located him leaning against one of the giant black pillars on the left side of the entrance away from where everyone was walking. Jesse was standing next to him looking our way.

"Ok, you offered Kelle a job but you didn't tell her what it was yet. And you told her that we smashed the windows?" Manny asked me as he slid next to me gently finding my hand in the process. I looked at him.

"Well, that's basically it Mr. Psychic." I said and looked back forward as we walked to Buster and Jesse. Manny let go of my hand and stopped walking and I looked back at him and Delilah just missed walking into him. Sydney ran into me in the process and Jo and Kelle kept walking.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked as she recomposed herself. She needs to learn some balance with those long legs of hers. She looked at me and I shrugged.

"Manny?" I asked. His eyes looked distant and he stared straight ahead down the sidewalk.

"He's having a vision right?" Delilah asked us and Sydney and I nodded automatically. Manny shook his head quickly down and looked back up at us.

"What are you guys looking at?" Manny asked.

"Um, what was that about?" I asked.

"What did you see?" Sydney asked.

"Oh that." Manny looked away and had the enthusiasm of a pancake. "I couldn't tell exactly. It was really bright and colorful, and very loud. I think it was actually at the firehouse. Sorry, that's all I got."

"Will this happen today?" Delilah asked.

"I can't be sure." Manny said. I sighed and grabbed Manny's hand.

"Come on." I said and I pulled him down the sidewalk with Sydney and Delilah close behind us. We reached Buster and Jesse quickly. Jo and Kelle we already in a conversation.

"Hey Ellen." Jesse said to me.

"What's up? She any good shows lately?" I asked him. I mean shows as in fashion shows and Broadway shows; he's a total freak for both. I rolled my eyes, he knew more about fashion than most of us put together, minus Jo though because I know she wants to be a designer deep down. Jesse just shrugged and smiled.

"So Ellen, I ran into this guy and he said that he knew you." Buster started to say to me.

"What?" I asked him. "Start from the beginning."

"Ok, so." Buster started and everyone looked semi interested. "I was about to walk into McDonalds this morning before we come here so I could get a hash brown and iced coffee right? So I have my hand on the door and this guy is like, hi Buster. Course, I get all freaked out and all, oh how do you know me."

"Did you know him Buster?" Jo asked with all seriousness as she almost laughed at him. She's trying, she really is.

"Getting there. He said to me, don't you remember me? So I look at him and he looks strangely familiar and I notice him to be an old acquaintance of mine." Buster said and looked at all of us.

"Was this the story?" I asked. "How am I involved?"

"Oh, well I went in and got my coffee and hash brown and we did some catching up and he asked where I went to school and all and I told him how I go to Stuy and he's like, do you know Ellen Stantz?" I shook my head; I have no idea where he is going with this. "I'm like yes I do and he tells me that he's related to you. Long story short I invited him to come to our grad party tomorrow."

"What?" I asked. Delilah coughed and covered her mouth trying not to look suspicious.

"Buster, it was supposed to be a surprise party." Delilah whispered to Buster.

"Really, then how come," Buster stammered. "Well I don't know; the secret's out and I'll see you later." He gave me a quick hug. "Oh and by the way I was recruited by a friend of mine for some business called Ghostbusters." My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked again. "Who asked you?" Jo smiled weakly. I sighed. "Ok, if you want to help you can. See you later Knight."

"See you later." Buster said as he walked away from us.

"She asked me too." Jesse said quickly.

"When are we going to train all these people?" I asked myself quietly.

"And I would love to but my internship last summer landed me a job and a show almost every weekend this summer and a guaranteed job at fashion week. So I probably won't be able to help you guys but I will if I can." Jesse said. I nodded and shrugged.

"You know, it's ok. It's all ok." I said. "You're doing what you want and that's what really counts." Jesse smiled.

"I can always count on you Ellen." Jesse said. "Thanks. See you later tonight!" He gave me a quick hug and walked away from us. We suffered an awkward silence.

"Can I come too?" Kelle asked quietly. I shrugged.

"I guess, is this ok with the people who planned it?" I asked.

"I think it can be arranged." Sydney said. "That's all you're getting out of us. You'll have to see later what we're doing." Our group slowly started to move down the sidewalk away from Stuy.

"I'm going home to sleep." Jo announced as she started to pick up pace when we could see the subway station in sight. We kept up with her.

"I hope you have fun." Manny said and he laughed to himself.

"Oh you're sick," Jo said. "I'm freaking single anyways." Manny shrugged.

"I was kidding jeez, I can't have fun with you guys anymore." Manny said. We all stared at him. "I wasn't serious, you guys are awesome."

"Can you guys like come over tomorrow and help me get ready for it?" Sydney asked us. It seemed like a very open invitation.

"I guess," Delilah started. She looked at me, "Right?" I nodded.

"We'll be over at 3." I said. "Want to come Kelle?" She nodded eagerly. "Cool, I'll text you the address later."

"I'll be there later, around 5ish, my dad wants to have a proper dinner." Jo said. We just looked at her like she was kidding. "Yeah I thought he wasn't serious either. He's even making Oscar come too."

"Getting serious now." I said sarcastically.

"But I'll be there." Jo said. "Don't worry about that." She turned the corner and walked up the street away from us to her building.

"I think her family is finally starting to get serious." Delilah said. "Like really serious."

"Maybe," I said as we walked down to the subway.

"I don't know what to do know when I get home." Kelle said as we stood at the platform watching the train come into the station. Manny had a weird expression on his face.

"Holy shit," Manny said.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"Firehouse, now." Manny said. The doors opened on the nearly empty train. "And don't get on the train."

"But why?" Kelle asked.

"Oh, right you don't know." I said acknowledging Kelle.

"We'll tell you later." Sydney said as Kelle looked beyond bewilderment. "But just trust us for the moment." Manny grabbed my right hand and started to walk back to the stairs. The girls followed us over to them. Delilah grabbed onto my left hand. We made it just into the sunlight and we started walking uptown. We tried to keep up with Manny as he weaved in and out of the crowds. Something was going to happen that he didn't want to tell us. It felt like forever and we reached Franklin Street, the subway stop where we would have gotten off at.

"Manny, is something going to happen in the firehouse?" Sydney asked. He looked at her and silently nodded.

"Oh gosh," Delilah mumbled to herself. We crossed Varick Street to the firehouse side and practically ran up the sidewalk. We rounded the corner at top speed and came to a stop in front of the firehouse. The doors were wide open and Ecto-1 wasn't inside.

"That is the weirdest looking car I've ever seen." Kelle said as she looked past the doors into the alley. I glanced over and Ecto-1 was parked peacefully in the alley between the firehouse and the next building. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"That my friend is mine." I said to Kelle and she looked at me with complete disbelief. "It's true." Sydney walked into the firehouse and we all followed her in.

"Hey, dad." She yelled. "I'm back." She dropped her bag on the Secretary desk and walked over to the stairs that go up. "Dad?"

"Good, you're here. I'm down here!" Egon yelled from downstairs."I need your help for a second." Sydney shrugged and looked at me as she walked past all of us and down the stairs.

* * *

**_da da da da da da da da da da, PUSH IT!... The review button that is..._**


	19. The Agreement Chapter 19

_**AHhhh, the smells of popcorn at 3 AM. Nothing like microwavable snack food to keep you going in the morning. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I do not own the guys or our friend Oscar.**_

* * *

June 23, 2010

10:43 AM

"What are they doing Manny?" Kelle asked as we lounged around in the office space in the firehouse. Manny shook his head.

"I can't tell, they keep changing their minds too quickly." Manny said. We were waiting for Sydney to come back upstairs. She's been down in the workroom doing who knows what for almost forty five minutes by now.

"So are you good for now then?" Delilah asked Kelle. We just gave her a crash course on what the hell she was getting into; and she seemed up to it.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sounds like fun actually." Kelle said.

"You could get killed you know." I said. Everyone stared at me. "What? It's true." The minutes seemed to pass by so slowly. I checked my watch again for the twenty billionth time, 11:26. "That's it, I'm going to investigate." I stood up from the couch. "Anyone care to join me?" They all shook their heads no. I shrugged.

"Don't get hurt." Delilah said.

"Or kill yourself" Kelle said with a twisted laugh behind it. I smiled and started to walk over to the stairs. I jumped down the first few steps into the workroom which was dark but had a weird red glow to it. Like a flashing red lights that only happen when something bad is going to happen.

"Sydney." I said quietly and her head turned quickly to look at me on the stairs. She was flipping through some book on the worktable while Egon was sticking some screwdriver into the containment unit.

"What?" She asked at a louder than normal voice because there was a weird sucking noise in the background.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, um.." Sydney started. "How do I say this? Well, the containment grid is on the brink of collapsing." I felt my mouth drop open. If the grid collapsed, everything in it would escape. My face dropped in horror. This was bad. "Yeah not good. Do you remember Belas?"

"Oh yeah."I said. "The one who got Oscar and we cleaned him. Then Egon had to set up that special grid inside the grid to contain him." Sydney looked at me and shook her head. "He didn't get out did he?" I almost jumped over the railing.

"No," Sydney started. "He's still in the grid, but not in his special zone. So he could get out at any second."

"Damn." I muttered quietly. I walked over to Sydney casually and looked at the book she was flipping through. "What's this?"

"All the ghosts that were in the grid as of today. Some of their spirits have kind of drifted away and we can't do anything about that but most of them are still in there." Sydney said. This book was like 3 inches thick.

"This is ridiculous." I said. "But the unit is the only thing that's wrong, right?" I asked.

"I sure as hell hope so." Sydney said. "If anything else goes wrong, we might find ourselves dropped into K like a raindrop from a cloud." I stared at her. "Yeah, that quick." All of a sudden a huge noise that sounded like a power failure occurred and the entire room glowed redder than it already was. The noise of a siren started.

"Oh shit." Egon said slowly. "No, not again." He backed away from the containment unit, in which all of it's lights were blinking irregularly, and looked at the walls with all the stats on them. The floor began to shake. "No, no, no." He pulled Sydney off her stool and pushed her and me up the stairs. "Come on, move! The grid is going to blow!"

"What?" I yelled as we reached the top of the stairs where I felt someone pulling my arm. I looked and it was Manny.

"You heard him, it's gonna blow." Manny said. "Come on." I saw him grab Sydney's hand too and he pulled us as we ran out of the firehouse. Delilah and Kelle were standing across the street. Sydney and I turned around and saw Egon running out of the firehouse.

"Dad!" Sydney yelled. "Over here!" She flailed her arms and he came over to us.

"Is everyone here?" He asked us and we all nodded.

"I believe so sir." Delilah said.

"Who's this?" Egon asked pointing to Kelle.

"New recruit," I said. "Kelle Sweetman, Dr. Egon Spengler."

"Nice to meet you." Kelle said and they shook each other's hands. Once they let go a huge light exploded out of the doorway of the station and looked like a fireworks show. Everyone covered their heads with their arms.

"Oh my god." I said.

"Hey, this is what I saw before." Manny said. A big exploding noise occurred. We looked over the firehouse and a huge plume of multi-colored smoke came from the top of the building.

"And people were scared of 9-11." Delilah said sarcastically. Kelle looked at her.

"That wasn't funny." Kelle said and my mouth pressed into a flat line to keep from laughing.

"Oh, sorry." Delilah said and she glanced at me and I silently laughed which made her smile. The noise level went down a bit.

"What's gonna happen now?" I asked anyone who cared to listen. A couple passer bys had stopped to look at what was going on. I felt my phone buzz and I ignored it.

"I don't know." Egon said and he sat down on the curb. "I don't know." My phone buzzed again; damn someone was calling me. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at it, Dad.

"Oh boy." Delilah said as she looked away from me after reading the screen. I shrugged and opened my phone.

"Ellen, what the hell just happened?" Dad practically yelled into the phone.

"What do you want to know?" I asked calmly with the mayhem all around me.

"Ok," He said slowly and in his normal voice. "Are you at the firehouse?" I looked around me.

"Yes, dad I am." I said.

"Ok, are you in one piece? Because I know that smoke from anywhere."

"From anywhere? Where are you?" I asked.

"Hi Ellen." Someone said from my left. I looked over and Dad was standing there holding some strange looking contraptions. A cigarette was hanging out of his mouth. I closed my phone.

"Nice to see you too." I said. He took the cigarette out of his mouth with his free hand and puffed smoke as I glared at him.

"Egon called me to help with the grid but I didn't think it would blow so soon." He said.

"Wait, you knew this would happen?" I asked.

"Well, no. I didn't know."Dad said.

"I knew." Manny started.

"Smartass." Delilah whispered. Manny glared at her.

"Like a minute before it happened." Manny finished and nodded his head.

"Ray, did you get it?" Egon asked.

"Yup." Dad said and he triumphantly held up a smoking trap. How he could take all this smoke I can't tell. "Belas is going down. I had to sneak up on the thing and just open it because the public isn't ready to see that Packs yet so soon."

"But they can see a blinding light." Sydney said. "You guys are insane. Someone must have seen this." I looked up at the sky over the firehouse and it seemed like nothing had happened a few minutes ago.

"Well, strobe lights can confuse people and yeah, make it rather disorienting so they may not really believe what they saw." I said and Sydney nodded.

"I guess." Sydney said. "Fake electronic light show, what the haters called it." She shrugged.

"Well, we have to fix the grid now. Turn it back on and set up a higher rate." Egon said and continued to rattle off a list of things to do as he walked back across the street and Sydney followed him.

"Oh, before I forget." Dad said and he looked at both hands which were holding something. "Hold this." He said and handed the cord to Manny who held it with his right hand and a complete arm's length away from him. Dad pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "You're good with cars, try to get her going again. That's yours by the way, so I can't take it again." I looked at my hand at the key dad put into my hand. I coughed by quickly and he threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it. "Thanks." He took the trap from Manny and walked across the street.

"Hey, what's the key for?" Kelle said and she scared me half to death. I forgot she was standing behind us too. It was labeled STANTZ on one side and when I flipped it over it read ECTO-1.

"Ecto-1." I said with a small grin. I cause a cross rip and the car gets taken away, we witness an explosion and I get it back. Dad has such a strange mind. I glanced across the street at the car in the alley.

"OH, Ellen, this is good." Manny said. "We might be here awhile." Manny laughed to himself and stared off into the distance.

"This better be good." Delilah said half laughing as she looked at Manny's ridiculous expression.

* * *

**_Send me a review and I'll send a winning lottery ticket... That's illegal isn't that... Nevermind then. Reviews or recipes to share?_**

**_The button is calling. _**


	20. The Agreement Chapter 20

**_And how about you, what do ya'll want to drink? .. Ya'll? Where in hell are you from? I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I do not own the guys or our friend Oscar. _**

* * *

June 23, 2010

7:22 PM

It's so freaking hot I can feel the sweat on my sweat. Why did this stupid car have to be in an alley? The bunch of us has been trying to get it started for the past like 8 hours, a complete work day. Manny and I have been trying to figure out the engine, Sydney ran diagnostics on the equipment on the roof, and Kelle and Delilah made the thing look all shiny and new again.

"Hey, what if we connect this?" Manny said from under the car. His feet were a tripping hazard to anyone walking by. A random squealing sound started. I looked at Sydney and she shrugged.

"I've never heard that before." Sydney said. A cheer came up from inside the building; the side door was open.

"They got the siren running!" Dad yelled too excitedly from inside.

"Well, that is something you don't hear every day." Manny said and the squealing noise stopped. He climbed out from under the car.

"We have to keep that." Kelle said.

"Why?" Delilah asked.

"Well, I think that it would make people smile." Kelle said and smiled herself.

"Kinda nostalgic." Delilah said and shrugged as she leaned against the car. She must really want us to get this thing to run because she never gets this dirty. Seriously I can see a grease mark on her arm, and her necklace is like backwards. It never is.

"Yeah, it's almost tradition." Sydney said. "Make it better for anyone who remembered this from the beginning years." I pulled the bottom of my shirt up and wiped my forehead on it. It left a brown mark, yech. I adjusted the light over the open hood of the car and looked at it.

"Holy shit, what is that?" I asked and leaned closer into the car. The wall of the engine, closest to the car interior, was covered with some slime of some sort.

"It's mood slime." Sydney said from next to me. Seriously, she can move around so quietly. She was just on the other side of the car.

"Good or bad?" I asked without looking at her, keeping my gaze on the active slime.

"I'm not sure. I'll be right back." She disappeared from beside me and went in through the side door.

"Mood slime; that can change vibes right?" Kelle asked.

"Yeah." Delilah said and she opened one of the car doors and sat down on the seat.

"I bet it's bad and that's why it stopped working." Manny said. We all looked at him. "Hey, that's a real guess that time; your guess is as good as mine on this one." Sydney reappeared with a PKE meter which she immediately shoved into the engine. It turned itself on automatically and the arms went very high.

"This isn't good slime at all." Sydney said and she backed away from the car, turning the meter off in the process. "Good slime is detected, but the bad slime's readings are off the charts."

"That's what's stopping the engine then." Delilah said.

"No, I just think it's old." I said.

"Oh come on all that work and you just say it doesn't work because it's old?" Kelle asked.

"I was kidding." I said.

"She actually was." Manny vouched for me.

"Well, we need to get it out of there." Sydney said.

"How, miss scientist?" I asked her.

"I haven't really figured that out yet." Sydney said slowly as she set herself into thinking mode.

When Sydney finally came up with the slime removal plan it was already past 10:00. We pried slime off the side for what seemed like forever and I think that I actually fell asleep at one point. Something warm touched my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Manny's hand going back out of the window.

"Hey, do you want to see if it works or not?" Manny asked me. I blinked quickly and realized that I had fallen asleep in the driver's seat with Delilah next to me snoring.

"Yeah, yeah of course I do." I said and repositioned myself in the seat. I pulled my key out of my pocket and stuck it into the ignition. The hood slammed and I looked out the window to see Sydney standing in front of it giving me the thumbs up. Her hair was almost all out of the pony tail and for some reason she didn't seem to mind. She hates having her hair down.

"I'm pretty confident it'll work this time." Manny said and he closed the driver door. I took a deep breath and turned the key. The engine roared to life.

"Wait, it works?" Delilah asked as she sat up beside me rubbing her eyes. I just looked at her and smiled like a maniac. She broke out into laughter and hugged me.

"Well, this must be the highlight of the week." Sydney said. "Apart from the whole cross rip and yeah I'll be quiet now." The engine kept going at a steady pace and Delilah and I sunk into our seats. Manny and Kelle had huge smiles on their faces.

"Bring her inside Ellen so we can get a good look at it." Manny said and he walked to the street end of the alley. I glanced at Sydney and she was wiping a plastic jar while frowning at it. Damn mood slime, it was making her feel bad.

"You guys did a good job of cleaning this in here." I said and Delilah seemed to beam. I put Ecto-1 into reverse and looked back and slowly made it to the end of the alley. Kelle and Sydney followed us to the end from in front of the car. I saw Manny walk out into the street to stop traffic. I glanced at my watch, 11:26, there would be like no one out there. Oh well, safety first. Manny waved me over and I pulled the car into the street.

"What are you kids doing?" Someone said from the sidewalk. I slammed the brakes and looked at Delilah quickly and she shrugged. A person walked up from the opposite of the street and leaned on the passenger side window.

"Hi?" Delilah asked.

"I asked you before, what are you kids doing?" The man asked. He was a police officer. I swore under my breath every swear word that I knew.

"We're parking a car?" I asked not so sure of myself anymore.

"In the middle of the street?" he asked us.

"No, in there." I said and nodded my head to the open doors of the firehouse.

"Does she talk?" The officer asked and pointed to Delilah. She drew away from his hand and scooted across the seat closer to me.

"Yeah, I talk. I speak 3 languages for you information sir." Delilah said. I sighed, we were screwed. If she said anything else he was going to get pissed at us.

"Tu hablas español, si?" The officer asked with a perfect accent and Delilah stared at him blankly.

"Yes, oui, y si." She said with three perfect accents. The guy fell to the ground suddenly and we both gasped.

"Oh my god sir, I'm so sorry." Sydney said from the passenger side of the car. The police officer stood up and looked at us then looked at Sydney.

"Are you ok miss?" he asked Sydney and she nodded.

"I'm fine sir." Sydney said.

"Alright then, have a nice night ladies." He said and he walked away from us.

"Sydney, what the hell?" I asked her and she poked her head into the passenger window.

"When I knocked him over I hit him on the back of his neck with some positive mood slime. Felt great when he stood back up." Sydney said. "I'd get that into the firehouse now." I nodded and looked at the doors of the firehouse.

"Back it in El," Delilah said. I managed to get the car all the way around and parked inside the firehouse the right way.

"We had a run in with the police thanks to you my significant other." I said to Manny as I slammed the door. Manny just shrugged. Egon and dad appeared from downstairs and studied some chart as they walked across the room.

"Hey, it was Sydney's idea to knock over a police officer." Manny said.

"You knocked over a police officer?" Egon asked as he glared at Sydney who was standing next to Manny.

"It's under control." Kelle said. Egon shrugged and sat down at a desk in the office area.

"Oh Ellen, you guys made it look so nice." Dad said. "What was wrong with it?"

"Mood slime, lots of bad mood slime."Delilah said.

"Oh that." Dad said.

"You knew it was there didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dad and Manny said at the same time. They looked at each other quickly and Dad just smiled.

"Sorry." Manny said.

"You're going to come in handy." Dad said and pointed to Manny. "But yeah when we had to close up the place, I didn't think that we would ever open again so I had Winston spray the bad stuff on the side. I would have done it myself but I couldn't, too personal." I rolled my eyes.

"So you put it out of its misery kind of?" Kelle asked.

"Why didn't you just get rid of it?" I asked.

"Because I still had the feeling that we'd be back sometime. I can't believe the slime didn't spread though."

"I think it kind of decreased." Sadie said. "Like I saw damage inside the engine where the slime was but it was only on the back wall when we found it."

"Well, you guys did a good job." Dad said and he walked away.

"What do we do now?" Delilah asked.

"Sleep." I said. "Dad can we go home?" I practically yelled. Dad was grabbing some electronic gadget thing off the couch near the secretary desk.

"Sure." Dad said. He started to put the thing back down then held onto it. "Let's go."

"What is that?" I asked him eyeing the piece of equipment he was carrying as he walked over to me.

"Broken trap." Dad said.

"Oh crap, that's not good." Manny said. I glared at him and mouthed 'be quiet.' He looked down at the floor then pulled out his phone from his back pocket and glared at it.

"Well, Belas escaped before we could put him back into the grid." Dad started slowly.

"What does that mean?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Belas is still out there and we don't know what's going to happen this time." Sydney said quickly. My eyes darted to the phone on the secretary desk.

"Oscar." I whispered.

* * *

_**Continue on, I don't really have anything important to say. Not that anything I really said before was important, ANWYAYS.**_

**_Review? For Manny's cell phone? His sweaty shirt perhaps? Or how about Ellen's shoelaces hmm? HOW MUCH DOES IT TAKE TO GET A REVIEW? AHHHH! ok I'm done now._**

**_The button is calling you, Clarice. (It is pure irony if your name is Clarice.)_**


	21. The Agreement Chapter 21

_***BEFORE 21 AND A HALF!***_

_**So. You shouldn't step on frogs.. They don't like it that much. I, ElwynCLark, Own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I do not own the guys or our friend OScar. **_

* * *

June 24, 2010

2:49 AM

"Where to Sydney?" I asked as we all jumped into Ecto-1 wearing the sweaty clothes that we worked on the car in. By all of us I meant myself, Sydney, Jo, Delilah, Manny, Buster and Kelle; even though Jo and Buster weren't there before. In the firehouse I could see Dad and the guys standing there looking rather depressed.

"Times Square, as fast as you can." Sydney said. I looked at her and the engine seemed to roar to life all by itself. We were at Times Square in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is that?" Delilah said from between Sydney and me. She was staring out of the window straight ahead and her expression was unreadable. The doors of Ecto-1 opened by themselves and I just stared at it for a second.

"Hey where'd the statue go?" I asked as I looked at the northern side of Times Square where the Statue of George M. Cohan once stood. We all got out of the car slowly and stood next it. As I looked at everyone else I noticed we were all wearing khaki jumpsuits, the Ghostbusters' uniform.

"No!" Jo yelled from next to me and she looked extremely terrified.

"Jo what's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't respond but looked struck with fear. I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her and she looked straight at me.

"They got him Ellen." Jo said quietly.

"Got who?" I asked and held onto her. Jo went limp and she collapsed in my arms. I managed to get her to the ground and by the time I turned around it seemed like half of Times Square was gone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah." Manny said and I turned around to find him but he seemed to be gone. The next thing I knew I was standing next to Kelle firing a proton stream at some distant circle.

"Sydney, that's not a ghost is it?" I asked unsure of myself.

"It's a portal." Sydney said.

"Wait to where?" Kelle asked as we all continued to fire.

"To K dimension." Sydney said in a normal tone.

"And you guys aren't scared?" I asked and I started to feel myself sweat. Manny looked at me and shrugged. Jo was standing again and looked very scared but she ignored me and fired at the thing. Kelle and Delilah looked as calm as if we were at lunch or something. Sydney looked at me then looked back at the portal. "This isn't right." I mumbled to myself and turned off my proton pack. Once I did so the whole place went dark and the next thing I see is the portal growing bigger and getting closer to us.

"Cross the streams!" Sydney yelled.

"Why?" I yelled back. "This isn't right Sydney, think it out." She ignored me and they all proceeded to cross the streams. There was a huge explosion which caused me to fall back onto the ground landing on my pack. When I looked up everyone seemed to be getting sucked into the portal. "Wait." I said at a normal tone and undid the pack and stood up leaving the pack on the ground. Kelle disappeared. Buster was gone. "What's going on?" Delilah and Jo were gone. Sydney and Manny looked at me. "No, where are you going?" I yelled and started running towards them.

"Stop." Sydney said.

"No." I said back to her and I tripped and fell then felt myself being pulled by someone.

"Just come with us alright?" Manny said and I realized he was the one pulling me.

"No." I said again. He managed to get me off the ground. "I'm not going through there." I was yelling by now. "Manny, let me go." I started screaming and tried to escape. I closed my eyes as we got closer to the portal and I felt a hand come over my mouth.

"Ellen? Ellen, wake up." Oscar said. I opened my eyes and saw my room in the darkness and saw the shadowy figure of Oscar standing next to my bed holding my mouth shut. I gasped at first then managed to pull myself together.

"What?" I managed to mumble through his hand.

"You were screaming." Oscar said. "Manny said it would be bad." He moved his hand and wiped it on his dark jacket.

"Manny?" I asked and thought back quickly to what I just dreamt. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. He just asked if I could check on you really."

"Well why couldn't he do that? What time is it anyways?"

"Like 3 in the morning. You got back here at like 12 and went immediately to bed." He smelled the air. "You should have taken that shower."

"Um, are you stalking me?" I asked slowly as I sat up against the wall near the head of my bed.

"No, I just know these things."

"Well that makes me feel better." I said.

"Oh yeah, it always does."

"Manny is here isn't he?" I asked and I got out of the bed.

"Yeah." Manny said quietly and popped his head into my window which was strategically placed next to the fire escape. I sighed; this was the last thing I needed on my graduation day.

"We have to be quiet remember guys." I said. "My dad is still up I think."

"Don't worry about him. He's still trying to reconfigure that trap." Manny said. I shook my head; dad has been working on that since we got home.

"Then how did you two get in here?" I asked.

"The window Einstein." Manny said.

"Yeah, but I closed it and locked it." I said and Oscar looked away. "No, you broke into my room? What did you do, seriously? Or do now, Mr. Odd Jobs?"

"You really want to know?" Oscar asked quietly and quickly. Manny and I looked at each other and we both sat down on the floor and Oscar did too and we formed a small circle. "When I was possessed, Belas only did it halfway so I could remember past experiences from what happened, but not immediately." Manny and I both nodded. "His spirit told me that the world would go out with a bang. I'm not sure exactly when, but it's going to go down then."

"What's going down?" I asked still half asleep.

"The end of the world." Manny said slowly.

"This isn't good, we have to do something." Oscar said.

"Do what though?" I asked. They both stayed silent. "Hey you never told me what you did before anyways, what did you do?" Oscar looked at me and his brown eyes stared straight at me.

"You asked me." Oscar said. "I lied to Jo before because I can't get her too worked up."

"Oh she's gonna hate you even more because you lied to her now." I said. "But moving on."

"She was kind of right about the mafia or something." He air quoted 'something.' Oscar said. "I work for the CIA as an operative."

"No, you can't be serious." I said. "Manny, is he serious?" Manny looked at Oscar then nodded slowly at first then quicker.

"It's legit." Manny said.  
"Well, I'm glad that's over then." I said.

"It's not over though." Oscar said. "This is why I haven't talked to Jo or my mom in years, no one knows about this but you guys right now. And you can never tell. I have a gun and I will use it." That sounded like a big enough threat to me. Point taken.

"So what are you both doing here? In my bedroom, at 3 in the morning, on our graduation day?" I asked both of them.

"I saw that you would have a dream about Ghostbusters and a portal to K and it would end with you screaming." Manny said. "So I called Oscar because I know what he really does and I knew that we could get to you before you cause a bigger problem."

"Yeah, what if my dad walks in here?" I asked. "How am I going to explain not one, but two guys in my room at 3:00 in the morning?" I asked them and they looked at each other.

"We could do that." Manny said out loud. "Oh come on, you're sick." Oscar was giving him his ideas, mentally of course. "No, that would never work out." I looked at my open window then at the guys. "Jump off the fire escape? You're insane. Never let him be a team leader." They continued to toss ideas to each other. I stood up and started to pace then eventually sat down on my bed when he stopped talking.

"Ok." I said slowly. "Getting back on topic. We need to prevent the end of the world on the fourth. The portal is open and we need to close it for good. Right?" I asked. Manny stayed silent and appeared to be listening to something. He stood up suddenly.

"Oscar get out of the room." Manny said quietly. "Go up two flights." Oscar seemed to fly out of the window and he disappeared around the corner.

"What was that abou-" I started to ask but I felt something press against my lips. Or someone. Come on Manny, dad is going to notice this. My bed creaked because Manny sat down next to me. "Ok, if this is the plan." Manny pulled off t shirt and threw it into the corner. Then kissed me again, we were acting even though we weren't. A voice in my head told me to hug Manny, or at least touch him. So I put my left hand around his neck. His smile gleamed in the dim, almost dark room.

"Don't say anything. It'll be fine." Manny whispered directly into my right ear and I felt his head pressed against my shoulder. My bedroom door opened slowly.

"Hey Ellen, do you want to see if this works now?" I heard dad ask from the doorway and my head whipped around to look at him. The burning end of a cigarette glowed orange as his eyes darted from me to Manny, who was now shirtless, and had his arms wrapped around me. "I'll leave now." He closed my door and his footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"All clear." Manny said quietly as he squeezed me tight then let go completely. Oscar was back at the window in less than two seconds.

"I don't want to know what's going on between you two." Oscar said as he walked into my room and saw us sitting next to each other like nothing just happened. "Teenagers."

"Guys, what are we going to do though?" I asked.

"We'll all talk about this another time. We have graduation tonight then I'll bring you somewhere special for dinner." Manny said as he stood up to pick up his t-shirt.

"No Ghostbusters talk allowed?" Oscar said. Manny and I both nodded.

"That sounds like a plan guys." I said.

"I'll see you guys later." Oscar said and he disappeared out the window.

"How'd he hear you from two flights up the escape?" I asked Manny.

"He let me borrow a comms unit." Manny said.

"Comms?"

"Yeah." He pulled his shirt on. "Communication unit, it's an earpiece that whatever you or someone else says gets transmitted to the other units." I shrugged and just shook my head.

"Is everything gonna be ok?" I asked.

"As of this point, I can't be sure. But someone, or maybe someones, is going to be stuck there in K for awhile, I can't tell who yet." Manny started to walk to the window then turned around. "But I will tell you this, I thought that your dad was going to ask me at least why I was here, but no, he just leaves us alone." He laughed and I hugged him.

"I wouldn't want another psychic to be friends with Manny."

* * *

_**I kept it PG. I tried. Its hard. Especially when you have a friend who reads romance novels where they, go.. And then she talks to me about it... I don't know where her mind is sometimes. **_

**_REVIEWS? IDEAS? BOOKS FOR MY FRIEND TO READ? _**

**_Use the Schwartz, the button is calling you. _**


	22. The Agreement Chapter 21 and a half

**_*AFTER CHAPTER 21!*_**

**_This one's a shortie... Cheers. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I don't own the guys or our friend Oscar. _**

* * *

June 24th, 2010

5:03 PM

"So you're dad just kind of left when he saw you and Manny there?" Delilah asked after I finished telling them about the events of what happened at 3:00 this morning for the 50 thousandth time.

"He didn't really seem to care." I said.

"When my dad catches me I can't do anything for months." Kelle said.

"I wouldn't know." Sydney said with all seriousness and we all just laughed. Sydney smiled and continued to chew her chow mein noodles.

"Where's Jo?" Delilah asked. "She was supposed to be here by now."

"Yeah, we have to be at the school at 6:30 guys," Kelle said. "We should get started."

"Well then" I said and put down my sweet and sour chicken carton on the table. "Let's go Sydney." She sighed.

"I asked for help, and this is what I get." Sydney said quietly.

"Hey, at least Jo isn't here yet, we don't know what would happen if she came." Delilah said. I shrugged and pushed Sydney into her bedroom to get started.

"So Jo, since you got here an hour late, we can't let you help." I said as I sat down next to Jo on the couch. I checked my watch, 6:05. About an hour since we started with Sydney. Kelle, Delilah, and I helped Sadie get to know her inner person.

"Hey, I told dad that scheduling a dinner for 3:30 was a bad idea." Jo said and she looked at me. She was wearing one of her designed dresses that looked very modern.

"Alright ladies," Delilah said as she walked out of the bedroom, wearing a nice sundress herself.

"I think her mom would be proud." Kelle said, wearing a mini dress that was electric blue.

"I think it's too much." Sydney said as she walked out the room.

"Sydney, you look frickin' stunning." Jo said. It was a lot for Sadie at first, but altogether it was perfect for her. We tried to get her to wear heels but she could barely walk two feet in them. We found a nice pair of flats for her with a matching lavender dress right over her knee. Her chocolate brown hair seemed to be perfect when it was out of the ponytail and down next to her head. She kept pushing it behind her ear.

"Stop it." Delilah said and she repositioned a section of hair. Sydney frowned with glossed lips.

"Come on Sydney, don't you feel nice?" I asked.

"I guess so." Sydney said. "But why can't I put my hair up? You guys only put it down and didn't really do anything to it."

"Because if you put it back up I will kill you." Jo said. Sydney rolled her eyes and walked over and sat down on the other side of me and sighed.

"That trap you brought here this afternoon." Sydney started.

"Completely busted before, Dad fixed it. Don't know if it works though." I said.

"We have to do something about Belas, but we can't do anything until he shows up." Sydney said.

"Ellen, this is unbelievable. You take the nerd appearance out of her but she still acts like a nerd." Jo whispered to me. I nudged her.

"Hey, wasn't your dream in Times Square?" Kelle asked trying to get back on subject.

"We should monitor it." Delilah said. "Make sure that he doesn't go through there or open up a portal in the crossroads of the world. We have to make sure Oscar is ok too."

"He's fine." Jo said quickly. "He knows enough to stay away from the area of someone who has possessed him. He hasn't been in a two block radius of that museum since 1989."

"Well, that's comforting." I said. I knew that Oscar would find ways around Times Square, he had access to many secret places in the city I bet. Sydney pushed her hair around.

"Can't," Sydney said slowly. "Work like this." She moved her head around. "With the whole hair thing. Oh my god it's driving me insane."

"We've just been sitting here." Kelle said slowly. "Not doing anything that is."

"Ellen, keep some extra elastics. But don't let her have them unless something bad happens." Delilah said as she handed me a few hair elastics. I'm not quite sure what she meant by this.

"It's 6:12, we should probably head to Stuy." Sadie suggested. I grabbed my purse off the floor and shoved the elastics into a side pocket.

"Nah." Jo said and she slouched next to me.

"Come on, some people actually like to go to places on time." I said and pulled Jo put of the seat. We all walked down stairs with our heels, except for Sadie, clicking away.

* * *

**_AWWWWWW,how cute. At least that's what I'm told. What do you believe?_**

**_Review button is calling...For you!_**


	23. The Agreement Chapter 22

**_AHH, New York City tourist traps. They're quite fun. I once bought a can of orange soda in a t-shirt store, one dollar. Best dollar I've ever spent. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I do not own the guys or our friend Oscar._**

* * *

June 24th. 2010

8:04 PM

"Manny, seriously where are we going?" I asked Manny as he escorted me around the corner. Graduation had gone off without a hitch and we all were officially out of school.

"I told you, it would take awhile to get there." Manny said and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Manny, we've been walking around the city for a half hour. We've been on the subway three times already. Seriously where are we going?"

"Right here." Manny said and we were stopped in front of my favorite restaurant; Ellen's Stardust it is a tourist trap but it's a special occasion. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"How long have you guys been planning on going here?" I asked as he opened the door to the colorful room.

"A couple weeks." He shrugged. "The guys and me were going to take all of you out for graduation. They kind of spilled the beans so I just wanted to keep it a surprise."

"You are one big mystery." I said and glanced at the tables in the room. Almost every one was filled. We navigated around chairs to the staircase in the corner to the upper floor. We ran up the stairs to see everybody sitting at basically all the tables on the edge of the balcony. There were tables up top and it was balcony style so you could see the first floor, and the singers. The reason why this is one of my favorite restaurants was because all the waiters and waitresses are up and coming Broadway actors and when they aren't serving they are performing Broadway classics for everybody. Singing and moving across the whole restaurant and getting everyone involved.

"Ellen and Manny are here." Delilah announced as she stood up and gave me a hug. I looked around at the tables. It was a tight squeeze but we all managed to be there. I sat down between Sadie and Delilah. Manny went to join the guys at the table next to us.

"So, how does it feel to not be tied to a school by a two foot rope?" Jo asked from across the table.

"Sensational." I said and unrolled my fork from the paper napkin.

"I think it's awesome." Kelle said from next to Jo. I felt something poke me in my back. My hand was immediately there but nothing was there.

"Who was that?" I asked and I turned around to look at the guys. Jesse waved to me from the other side of the table and I smiled. It obviously wasn't him. Next to him was Buster and he just smiled, it sure as hell wasn't him. Neither of them can move that fast.

"Wasn't me." Manny said. He was sitting right behind me so I was very confused. Next to him, right behind Sadie was Oscar.

"Hey." Oscar said casually as he practically glared at me. "Congrats."

"Are you ok?" I asked; he seemed really mad for some reason.

"Well hello to you to." Oscar said. I shrugged and turned back around.

"He poked you." Manny whispered to me. I didn't bother to turn my head because I knew he was right there. "With a spoon. Just thought you would like to know." Thanks Manny, I knew you would know. "No problem."

"Is everyone here now?" A waitress said as she stood next to our table.

"Yeah." I said speaking for everyone.

"No." Sydney said. I looked at her.

"No?" I asked.

"Not yet." She said to the waitress. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"That's fine." The waitress said. "Would you all like something to drink though?" I looked around at everyone's expressions.

"Cherry coke." Jo said. That was her signature drink here. There is an actual soda fountain here and they make it to order.

"Can I please have a lemonade?" Kelle asked and the waitress nodded.

"A water with lemon." Delilah said.

"A Root beer please." I said.

"What brand orange soda do you have?" Sydney asked. The waitress looked dumbfounded then said something.

"Sunkist." She said.

"I'll have an orange soda then." Sadie said with a nod. The waitress shrugged and made a note in her mini notepad.

"I'll be back with those in a few." The waitress said and walked away.

"Sydney, is there a reason that it has to be Sunkist?" I asked.

"Well I like Fanta too, but I just check. I'm curious." Sydney answered and played with her napkin which caused her fork to tumble out of it onto the floor.

"I got it." Oscar said from behind us and was immediately holding the fork up just as Sydney and I looked down at the ground.

"You have quite the reflexes my friend." I said.

"You don't want to be friends with me." Oscar said.

"The mafia I tell you." Jo said and she shook her head. I smiled and laughed quietly as Oscar handed the fork to Sydney and turned back around. Sydney gave me look that read, you're keeping something from me that I should know because it could solve interdimensional peace.

"Tell you later." I said quietly as I stretched my arms. Sydney nodded and she started folding her napkin origami style.

"I know that arm stretch anywhere." I heard someone say. It came from Jo and Kelle's direction. Then I saw him walking towards me, Dad.

"Hi?" I asked slowly and pulled my arms back down next to my sides. "What are you doing here?"

"This and that." Dad said as he stood at the head of our table. "Everybody is here, like parents I mean. So no booze."

"Damn." Jo said and snapped her fingers. Then she smiled and shrugged.

"That's cool." I said and silently hoped he would go back to his table.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you later." Dad said. He sensed that he wasn't being well received; he deserves to get an A for effort though. He walked away from our table back into the direction he came from.

"Sydney, is that a bird?" Delilah asked and jabbed her finger at Sydney's napkin origami creation.

"It was a supposed to be a crane." Sydney said and she looked all depressed about it. She looked over the balcony edge at the first floor.

"It's perfect, where is your head?" Jo asked. Kelle took it off the table and looked at it.

"I've never seen a better one actually." Kelle said. She lives in the Chinatown and walks by these things every day. All of a sudden Sydney started waving like a mad person to someone at the front door. We all looked down there and a young woman with red hair was waving back to Sydney. She started to walk between the tables and started making her way up here.

"Who's that?" Delilah asked.

"That's Sam; you'll meet her in a few minutes. She's going to be the secretary for headquarters." Sydney said.

"A secretary, really?" Jo asked.

"Do you want to answer the phone and file papers and deal with people?" Sydney asked.

"Not really." Jo said.

"Well it's her job to." Sydney said and she took her napkin crane away from Kelle. The waitress came back with a tray filled with colorful drinks.

"Alright, one cherry coke, a lemonade, water with lemon, root beer, and one Sunkist orange soda." She said and she put the straws down on the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked away again.

"Oh my god, hide me." I said and I sunk down into my chair.

"Wait, why?" Jo asked.

"Just do it." I said quietly. Coming from the direction of dad's table, maybe even dad's table was none other than Elwood Blues. "Crap, crap." I muttered.

"What the hell is wrong?" Delilah asked.

"There's this guy here, he's like my uncle I guess. Because he's cousins with my dad and yeah, he's a nuisance." I said.

"Why don't you say hello then?" Jo asked.

"What part of nuisance do you guys not get?" I almost yelled.

"Come on, saying hello never hurt anyone." Sydney said.

"Just like stand up or something." Kelle said. Something jabbed me in my arm and I turned around immediately and saw Oscar putting down his clean spoon. I stood up and glared at him but he ignored me.

"Go for it." Delilah said. Elwood glanced at me, smirked, then walked by the table.

"Um hi?" I asked and I watched him stop at the guys' table next to ours. We all looked at him then at the guys.

"Ellen, Jo, Sydney, Delilah, and Kelle." Buster said as one word. "Gather round, I have an announcement." I sighed and moved around in my chair and leaned against Manny's chair. All the girls stood up and got around the guys' table.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked. Buster and Jesse are really good friends and it's rare that he doesn't know what's going on.

"First of all, this is Elwood Blues." Buster said and gestured to Elwood.

"Hi." Elwood said. I sighed.

"He just got out of Joliet, the prison that is. It's outside of Chicago." Buster continued. Oh my gosh, it made sense to me. My hands found their way to Manny's shoulders and they practically whacked him.

"Um, ow?" Manny said and he turned his head to look at me. His expression read, you're right. He turned back around. Buster had continued talking, ignoring our interruption.

"I think I'll let him finish." Buster said.

"Well," Elwood started. "I'll get to the point. I came here to New York for a couple reasons, to see my cousin Ray and niece Ellen. And then to find my adopted son, Buster." Everyone's mouth fell on the floor.

"He's the guy I call my real Dad, because I had been with him the longest out of any of my foster parents. Plus he adopted me." Buster said with a happy tone. No one said anything because they were still trying to process it.

"So, you and Ellen are," Kelle started.

"RELATED?" Jo yelled.

"Cousins actually." Manny said. Everyone looked back at Buster then to me.

"Did you know?" I asked Buster.

"Nope," He said. "You?" I shook my head no.

"Well this has been fun, but I have to sit down now." I said and I turned and sat down in my chair. The red headed girl, who Sydney said was Sam, was sitting in the seat next to Kelle's.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi?" I asked. "I'm Ellen, Ellen Stantz."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said and she stretched her hand across the table. It was perfectly manicured. "Samantha Melnitz-Tully. You can call me Sam." We shook hands and she smiled.

"I went to your parent's wedding I think. I really don't remember though. I was really little." I said.

"You were probably there, I don't remember either though." Sam said. Jo sat down at her seat and mouthed who's this and pointed to Sam. "I was only like 3. Anyways." Delilah sat down and so did Kelle. Sydney finally turned around and sat down next to us.

"Oh everyone, this is Sam." Sydney said. "Nice to see you." Sam nodded and smiled. Something made a beeping noise but I ignored it.

"So, you all just graduated right?" Sam asked. Beep.

"Yeah, about an hour ago." Kelle said. Sydney looked at me frantically.

"Ellen, can you go to the bathroom with me please?" Sydney asked in a forceful tone. I grabbed my purse off the floor and stood up without answering and started walking towards the bathroom. I didn't stop until I Sydney and I were in the women's restroom with the door closed behind us.

"What the hell was beeping?" I asked Sydney and whatever it was beeped again. Sydney looked away from me and put her purse on the counter near the sink. She started digging through it. "You're not smuggling P.K.E. meters again are you?" She looked at me and nodded. "Sydney, you need to stop that."

"It's processing data." Sydney said as she continued to go through her purse. "It must have turned on before somewhere and when you leave it alone, it automatically processes the data for you." She pulled the meter out of her bag and her blackberry, which was also dinging. "I programmed it so all the data goes right to here." I shrugged at this, she does know how to use her brain. She put both of them onto the counter.

"So, what do we have?" I asked. Sydney looked around the room and one of the toilets flushed. She shoved the meter into her bag and shuffled around in there again. I played with my hair while looking in the mirror and Sydney tried to look like she was doing her hair. One of the waitresses came out of the stall and started to wash her hands, she looked about a few years older than Oscar.

"Hi ladies." She said and finished washing her hands. She used a paper towel and threw it out. She started to walk towards the door and stopped next to us.

"Hi?" Sydney asked and stopped messing around.

"Find me later if you want." She said. "You may want to get some readings in the kitchen."

"You don't know what we're talking about." I said and continued to fix my hair.

"Yes I do, there has been a lot of tomfoolery of the paranormal kind in the kitchen ever since Monday and no one knows why. I know who you girls are." The waitress said. I stopped playing with my hair and turned to look at her. "Ghostbusters. I knew they'd be back, even an interdimensional agreement couldn't stop them." She glared at us and spoke in a snotty tone.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Sydney asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." The waitress said and she left the bathroom. Sydney and I waited for the door to close before either of us said anything.

"Sydney this isn't good." I said. Sydney took out the meter from her bag again. Her blackberry buzzed with new data.

"She was hot though Ellen." Sadie said.

"Excuse me?"

"No like, her readings were high. They were hot. Something is using her. It's like a booby trap or something like that. We can't go into the kitchen, no matter what." Sadie said.

"Wait so she was inhabited?"

"She could be straight from K." I looked down at the readings on her phone. They were organized in a graph and it peaked at 7:43 pm.

"Where were you at 7:43?" I asked.

"I can't remember." Sadie said.

"Wait, I know someone who might." I said. "Actually two someones."

* * *

**_Someones? I like that word apparently.. Well, you can send me a list of someones for my friend to stalk them, the same one who reads romance novels. Just kidding, she just likes to know where everyone lives.. That's not weird at all. Or you can just send me a pleasant review which I think we both agree would be better right? Yeah. _**

**_DO it, press da button._**


	24. The Agreement Chapter 23

_**LE hot dog? You don't even want me to start speaking French. It's a very nice language and I don't want to harm it in any way. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I do not own the guys or our friend Oscar. **_

* * *

June 24th, 2010

8:24 PM

"Times Square." Manny said as he leaned against the wall.

"You sure?" Sydney asked and she wrote it down.

"Most positive." Manny said. "Once you two left, and Sydney's thoughts of the meter running were driving me insane." Sydney and I were leaning against the counter where the sinks are and Manny and Oscar were leaning against the wall. How the two of them got into the women's bathroom I wouldn't like to get into. Let's just say the air ducts got cleaned in the process.

"Why'd you go through Times Square? You know that it's a danger zone there right?" Oscar asked.

"I never really told her until like right before you guys came in here." I said and Sydney nodded.

"Did you tell her about, the thing?" Oscar asked. I nodded and he looked mad at me.

"I'm sorry I had to. Otherwise all of this wouldn't make any sense." I said. "You two breaking into my bedroom, climbing through the air ducts of a restaurant, using spy terminology. I had to tell her." I paused and looked at the guys. "I won't tell anyone else. Not Jo. Not Kelle, Buster, or Jesse. Not even Delilah."

"Ok, so we know that it's Times Square but what can we do about this?" Sydney asked. We all stared at the floor.

"I say we just jump in and see what happens from there on." Oscar said.

"Are you serious, you can't come up with a better plan than that?" I asked. "Come on, get crafty, use your gun, do something."

"The diner wouldn't be a trap." Manny said. He looked like he was reading something mentally. "There have been deaths associated with the diner in the past and that would explain why there is a strong turbulence here. Otherwise there's nothing we can do here but zap em' and trap em'. The big thing wouldn't go down here." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the K Dimension people have us each being monitored. Like ever since we were little. So they know like all about us, and I mean all. Like how they know that this is our favorite restaurant." Sydney said. I looked at her and she nodded.

"I agree." I said. "Whatever is going down, may it be on the next month or be tomorrow, it has to be stopped."

"Well, we can't just wipe out a dimension." Oscar said. "That's like, who knows how many civilian casualties. Or worse it'll gain power again and defeat us so we're nonexistent."

"We just have to permanently close the portal." I said without thinking. "Wait, can we do that?"

"It's possible I hope." Sydney said. "I don't think that anyone has done it before."

"Maybe we can close it so it's impossible for them to open it, just in case." Oscar said.

"Just in case what?" I asked.

"Just in case someone gets stuck there, we have to get them back here someday." Sydney said. My mind raced back to my dream from last night. We were all jumping through a portal, that couldn't happen; no one would be here to get us back if we closed it one way.

"I don't think everyone will be stuck Ellen." Manny said and he looked at me. "There will be three of us stuck but I can't tell who. It's too fuzzy. I can't even tell if it's the guys or the girls."

"This is serious," I said. "If you can't figure out what is going to happen, there must be like a shield or something up so you can't eavesdrop in their plans.

"I guess so," Manny said slowly.

"We need to get on this now." I said and pushed away from the sink. "I don't mean to break up our party but I think it would be better if we got on this now and put an end to it as soon as possible."

"Ellen, Ghostbusters technically doesn't exist." Oscar said. Sydney looked at him then at me.

"It used to, and it's reopened now." Sydney said. "The phone number is the same, if anyone cares to call they can. We're ready. Right?" I nodded.

"We're all ready but there isn't a huge problem really." Manny said. "Well not yet. I mean let's see, this week you guys caused a cross rip, got the spirit who caused it out of Oscar, and there is something big on the horizon that is seriously hindering my ability."

"Define seriously." Sydney said. "What's Ellen thinking of?" I kept my mind focused on Times Square trying to think of what could happen there.

"Seriously as in, I can't do it. I don't know what she's thinking of." Manny said.

"Come on, you can't just lose psychic powers." Oscar said and he leaned away from the wall. "Or can you?"

"I'm not completely sure because I've never dealt with this before." Sydney said.

"I was thinking of Times Square." I said.

"I was gonna go for something like wondering what Jo and Delilah were doing." Manny said. I looked at Sydney.

"This isn't good." I said.

"Whatever happens, don't tell the guys." Sydney said.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't be here now." Oscar said.

"You have a feeling? Sure the power just moves to the right." I said as I laughed and motioned with my hands from Manny to Oscar.

"I don't know why I have a feeling, but this morning I got orders to leave New York and go back to DC." Oscar said.

"Well, do you have to leave?" I asked.

"I have to be there by tomorrow morning, I can stay the rest of tonight. We stop whatever this is tonight." Oscar said. Manny slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "I don't want to miss it."

"I don't know how I'm going to live with myself anymore, it's so quiet." Manny said. "I just have my own thoughts for once in my life, not every person around me." I sat down next to him and Sydney stood in front of us.

"It's probably only temporary, because of all this activity and the so called shield." Sydney said. Her blackberry buzzed. She grabbed it off the counter and read the new text message.

"Who is it?" Manny asked. He smiled at me. "I always wanted to ask someone that truthfully." I stood up and he got up next to me.

"My Dad, he was coming here but got held up." Sydney said.

"Where?" Oscar asked. Sydney shoved the PKE meter back into her purse and threw in her blackberry.

"Where else?" Sydney asked. "Times Square. He also said that everyone has to go there now, and he means now." Sydney started for the door but Oscar blocked her.

"By everyone he means Ellen, you, Manny, me, Jo, Delilah, Kelle, Jesse, Buster, the guys who are here, Delilah's mom, that Elwood dude, and the girl Sam?" Oscar asked.

"I guess so, he said everyone." Sydney said.

"And that's everyone." I said. Oscar pushed the door open and Sydney and I slipped out of the bathroom. A split second both of them were behind us and we were back at our tables, which were all empty except for Jo and Delilah.

"What's going on?" Manny asked slowly.

"You don't know?" Jo asked in disbelief.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Everybody left, most of them went home." Delilah said.

"Wait why?" Sydney asked.

"Because we asked them to." Jo said holding her phone. "I rigged your phone so all the messages you recieve and send also get sent to me."

"How do you know how to do that?" Sydney demanded. "You don't study!"

"Yeah, but I can follow directions pretty damn well." Jo said. Jo and Sydney glared at each other.

"So, Kelle, Buster and Jesse went to Times Square. Sam went home. My mom and Dad went home. Ray and Peter went home. Elwood went home." Delilah said.

"The guys went home?" Jo asked Delilah quietly.

"Wait, my bad. My mom went home but the guys all went to Times Square. They said something about meeting Egon there anyways. Oh and not the Elwood guy, he kinda creeped me out anyways." Delilah concluded.

"So he went home?" I asked, with my head spinning. Delilah nodded. "Well that's good."

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Jo said and she drifted away from the tables and started down the stairs. We all followed her silently and we got outside. We attempted to make our way down the sidewalk to Times Square but there seemed to be mobs of people moving away from it, like running sometimes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a riot." Oscar said.

"I think that's a good guess." Jo said.

"Hey Ellen?" Sydney asked quietly as she walked next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do angry mobs call for hair elastics?" She asked me. I took one of the elastics out of my purse and handed one to Sydney.

* * *

**_Have you ever hung around a dozen small children for an extended period of time? I cannot confirm nor deny this question because I really don't know... _**

**_Send me a review and I'll find the software Jo used to get the messages from Sydney's phone to her's. (It must exist, seriously. I thought it was a great idea.) _**

**_The button awaits. _**


	25. The Agreement Chapter 24

_**OHHH, this get's intense. ANNNNND, POP! YES! That is what happens when I watch the toaster in action. Love that machine. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I don't own the guys or our friend Oscar.**_

* * *

June 24th, 2010

9:02 PM

"What the hell, it's not even this mobbish during new year's." Delilah muttered under hear breath as we pushed our way through the crowds. The NYPD had barricaded off all roads leading to Times Square.

"Do you see anyone?" I asked as we made our way through. My feet were killing me by now, stupid heels. I bet Sydney felt fine with her freakin' flats.

"Hey, is that?" Manny asked slowly. "Hey Ellen." He got my attention and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked as I held onto Sydney's hand and she pulled me through the crowds.

"Is that your car over there?" Manny asked and he looked over the crowds to the inside of the barricades.

"Wait what?" I asked. "Sydney, wait." I pulled her over closer to the barricade and stopped walking. We both looked over inside and parked about 20 feet away was Ecto 1. I sighed, this is gonna be a long night. I turned to Manny who was on the other side of me. "Yeah." Sydney pulled me along and we all made our way over to the car.

"What do we do?" Delilah asked as we got closer to the car.

"No freaking idea." Jo said.

"Hey there they are!" Peter yelled suddenly. He was leaning on the barricade on the other side. But what struck me the most was he was in full Ghostbusters uniform. Tan flightsuit, black boots, utility belt, it was all there. "Let them in officer." He pestered the nearby police officer who gave us a shrug. Oscar and Manny went in with Sydney and Me close behind. Delilah and Jo ran in right after us.

"Ellen," Kelle said once she saw us come around the car. "I don't think I can do this." She was wearing a Ghostbusters jumpsuit, with a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top underneath, but looking petrified. Her normal black hair seemed to be on edge just like her. "Can I just like work in the headquarters or something?" She was looking at me straight on, and needed an immediate answer.

"Um, I guess so. You can help Sam. I think we're good for tonight. Go home, I'll call you in the morning." I said. "Ok?" She nodded and gave me a hug. Then immediately took off the jumpsuit in the middle of the barricade.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Oscar asked as he looked at Kelle and me.

"Nothing," Kelle said and she handed the brown lump to me. I shrugged and she smiled. "Thank you." She gave me another hug and walked to the barricade where she nearly jumped it from anxiety.

"Ellen, you're not ready?" Sydney asked as she walked up to me. She was wearing normal blue jeans and a black v neck t-shirt and some awesome black extra hi top converse sneakers.

"What? Where'd you?" I sputtered then shook my head. "No I'm not, lead the way my friend." Sydney smiled.

"Come on," She started to near the back of the car where the Jo and Delilah were. "Remember that one time I was like, can you bring a pair of normal clothes to the firehouse?" I nodded. "Well this is why." She took Kelle's flightsuit away from me then handed me a small pile of my clothes. A pair of blue jeans and an old black t-shirt. I immediately kicked off my heels and pulled the jeans up, with my dress still on, and fixed the button. I pulled my t-shirt on over my dress and then maneuvered the dress off. Then I realized I just changed in the middle of Times Square, I don't give a damn.

"Thank you Syd." I said and I gave her a hug.

"Syd?" Sydney asked me and I nodded.

"It's a nickname, because you're a friend who deserves it." I responded. Sydney smiled back.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered this." Sydney said. She walked around the car and opened the door. She grabbed three shoe boxes and came back around. "Delilah, take the top one." Delilah did. "Ellen, then Jo." I took the box then Sydney handed the other box to Jo who just smirked.

"You know what's in here, don't you?" I asked Jo slowly.

"Ok, remember that time I was like to Sydney, we should redo the uniforms?" Jo asked. Delilah and I both nodded. "Well she made me keep the khaki, but she let me put short sleeves on the summer uniforms and she also said I can pick out new shoes, if I could find some with steel toes."

"No," Delilah said as she glared at Sydney's feet. "No way." Jo jammed her foot onto Sydney's left foot. Sydney flinched but then she smiled and nodded.

"Jo designed them herself, she had to call Converse and make them custom with the whole steel toe thing. But they do the whole other custom thing. Open the boxes." We all tore open our boxes and looked at the treasures inside. Delilah's were black all around with a white tongue and red laces, Jo's were all red with black laces, mine were white with a red tongue and black laces, and Sydney's, being as traditional as she was, were all black with black laces.

"Syd, these are amazing. But, the best is you and Jo getting along finally." I said and pulled my shoes on. They were all extra high tops so they look like boots but they weren't but they still are technically.

"I don't mean to break up this happy moment, but there's a job to be done." Dad said as he walked around the corner and looked at us. He was wearing a Ghostbusters Uniform too and carrying a medium sized box. "Whoa, who approved those?" Dad said pointing at our feet.

"I did Dr. Stantz." Sydney said. Dad shrugged and reached into the box.

"Here are the suits, just came in a couple days ago, so I'm told." Dad said. Sydney shrugged. Someone grabbed me from behind. I almost yelped then they started to talk.

"So, how do you like a man in uniform?" Manny asked me. He was standing next to the other guys, Jesse, Buster, and Oscar. They all had on their final uniform with real boots. I shrugged and smiled.

"Sydney," Dad said and handed a blob to her. "Ellen," He said and handed a blob to me and winked. "Jo," Jo took her blob. "And Delilah," He handed one to her and she unfolded it right away. Sadie tucked her pant legs into her shoes then stood up and pulled up the upper half of the suit. I did the same and so did Delilah. We looked at Jo as she left her pant legs over her shoes.

"No one is gonna get to see those red monsters." Delilah said as she looked at Jo.

"I don't know," Jo said as she shrugged. "I don't feel right tucking pants into something. Tucking a shirt into pants, sure, but not the other way around." The guys walked over to us and spread out evenly between us. "You too?"

"Yup," Oscar said as his pants dangled past his shoes.

"Slackers," Sydney mumbled and shook her head. Winston ran up to us with a bundle in his hand.

"Hey everyone," He said and we all smiled. "Ladies, take one and wear it just below your waist, everything you need should be attached. Ask one of us if something is missing." He handed each of us a belt. The guys already got theirs.

"How can we be sure if nothing is missing?" Jo asked. Sydney looked at her. "Yeah, never mind, it's all there." He walked away from us back to where he was before. I looked at the belt gizmo thingy and listened to Sydney playing with her P.K.E. meter when it suddenly hummed very loudly.

"Is that thing ok?" Jesse asked. Out of all of us, he knew the least about the inner workings. He got the main ideas, but he said he'd only work the summer.

"No." Sydney said quickly and suddenly there was a burst of light coming from the direct center of the square. We all ducked down then stood up again to see what happened. "It's pack time." She stood near the doors of the car and motioned for me to come over. She managed to pick up one of the packs herself and she got me into it. There were 8 of us, but we knew something was going to happen and moved quickly.

"Sydney, why did you have to be a parapsychologist, and not like a med doctor, I would like the hospital right now instead of the middle of the city with a sixty pound weight on my back." Jo said.

"It's what you get." Sydney said. I glanced at Manny.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nope." He said to me. The shield was still up, or whatever it was. The ground seems to shake and we all looked at where the light is in the middle. Dad and his guys are spread out around the whole square, one at each corner. They each had a pack on too. Sydney pulled me over to the side between Egon and my Dad. Everyone else spread out evenly. It was twelve against K dimension, bring it on.

"No one shoot, unless one of us instructs you to." Dad yelled. I glanced past the light and saw one of the jumbotrons; it had a live feed of what's going on right here. I shook my head; well everyone across the country knows what's going on now. The light surged brighter and Sydney's meter beeped at an insanely fast pace. Another explosion occurred and the light became bigger.

"It's a portal." Sydney whispered. She looked at me and sighed. "This won't end well." A proton stream exploded out from the other side and narrowly missed my head.

"Who the hell was that? No one should be shooting." I said and looked at Dad who was trying to figure out who was firing. The stream got pulled back.

"Crap, I didn't mean to do that." Oscar said. "I don't know what got into me."

"That can't be good." I said to Sydney and she nodded. The portal grew bigger and a flash of light burst out of it.

"You can't be serious, Pete, look who's here." Dad said as he looked at the green light hovering over Jo's head. Without warning the light flew into Jo and took its shape. It was Slimer, the onion headed ghost. It flew away from Jo and up into the sky.

"Are you serious?" Peter yelled.

"Serious?" Jo yelled. "The thing just slimed me." She looked disgusted and Delilah was laughing her head off next to her. "It's not funny!"

"Must run in the family." Egon said with a chuckle. He pushed his glasses closer to his face and looked less than serious for once.

"That stupid spud slimed me, when was that?" Peter started to ramble and everyone forgot about the portal almost. Sydney and I only half listened. Oscar wasn't listening at all. He was only a few feet away from the portal.

"Sydney, do something."I said softly. She noticed what was happening and began to freak out. "Hey, this is not a time to panic, just do something!" We got Manny's attention and he immediately tried to blast Oscar away.

"What are you doing trying to shoot me?" Oscar yelled and shot back at him.

"Boys!" Winston yelled. "Never fight with the streams." Manny pulled back his stream but Oscar kept firing at him.

"He's possessed." Egon concluded.

"Belas?" Sydney asked.

"Maybe." He replied. Suddenly his stream stopped short and he fell to the ground. The portal surged again and got brighter and bigger. Buster and Jesse ran up to him and dragged him over near Ecto 1 and took his pack off so he couldn't do anymore damage.

"Who's that?" Delilah asked as a figure appeared near the portal.

"Belas." Sydney and I breathed at the same time.

* * *

**_We're nearing the end of this expedition through the rain forest, or as Alicia Keys puts it, "A Concrete Jungle Where Dreams are Made of." How nice. _**

**_Reviews? Recipes? Lyrics? Laundry tips to share?_**

**_It's just a click away..._**


	26. The Agreement Chapter 25

_**LAAAAdeeDAAA, I think everyone should go take a stroll outside today. I, ElwynCLark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I don't own the guys or our friend Oscar. **_

* * *

June 24th, 2010

9:43 PM

"He looks like a guy." I said as we stood there staring at Belas. Who was obviously in the form of a man, maybe he's a man in K though. None of us really know.

"I feel so gross right now you have no idea." Jo moaned. "Hey, do you know what your stupid spud did to me?" She directed that remark to Belas and he just looked at her like she was insane.

"Jo Venkman," Belas said and Jo looked scared. "Yes I know who you are, I know who all of you are" He started walking around our circle. "I gave you all a chance to go away peacefully and never cause trouble with K again, but here we are. You all sure aren't leaving without a fight, and this means it all comes to an end tonight."

"Ellen," I heard Manny say softly. He had made his way over slowly to Sydney and me. I hope the shield is down or whatever it is. "Yeah, it's gone. It was like writer's block." I smiled and tried to look like I was paying attention to Belas. "Your friend there wants to get the most influential people out of us. Your dads and whoever else, because he thinks that anyone else still here will be mentally unfit." Well that's soothing, I thought and Manny nodded.

"You can fight me, I don't care. Put me into one of those boxes you call traps." Belas said and the trap dangling from my utility belt felt like a hundred pounds. "I'm here to rid this world of all Ghostbusters past and present, maybe even future. Because in the future there will be no Ghostbusters." I glanced at Sydney expecting her to be a mess but she had this battle stare on her face.

"Each of you will be removed permanently, the easy way or the hard way." Belas continued.

"What's the difference?" Delilah asked.

"The hard way, I condemn you to K for eternity by forcing you through that portal, or the easy way I kill you now and you die going straight to K." Belas said. I could hear Delilah gulp from the other side of the circle.

"I can't take this anymore." Peter yelled and blasted him with his stream and everyone followed suit.

"You can blast me all you want with those streams and mood slime, nothing can alter me." Belas said and he continued to stand there as we tried to move the unmovable man. I noticed Jo go over to Oscar.

"Hey, you bum. Get up." Jo said. Oscar didn't respond. I pulled back my stream and walked over to Jo as everyone continued firing.

"You ok?" I asked Oscar and he didn't respond. Jo shrugged and knelt on the ground next to him and took off her gloves. She checked his pulse on his neck and we both waited in silence. Everyone's attention was on firing at Belas still.

"Ellen" Jo said as she stood up. "He's dead." Jo looked at me and I could see a tear coming from her eye.

"Jo, don't cry." I said and I held her shoulder. She pushed my hand off and put her gloves back on with disgust. "Wait Jo, what are you doing?" Jo pulled her wand from her pack and fixed the stream to go at its highest level. "Jo, don't do this."

"He has to be punished, he killed my brother." Jo said. She started to aim. "Well half brother, but my brother still. And that means he's in K dimension, or on his way there." I just watched Jo and remained speechless. "Close your mouth Ellen, the flies are coming in."

"You can't just shoot him!" I said.

"Yes I can, watch me." Jo said and she turned on the pack. Immediately she fired at Belas. With the combination of all the blasts before and Jo's jumbo blast, Belas fell to the ground. Jo pulled back her stream and gave me a look. Everyone pulled back their streams by now. Jo walked up to me and gave me a hug. "You know, I needed someone over here to tell me that I couldn't do that because then I never would have."

"Yes you would." I said. "Your brother is dead." I glanced at Oscar who looked like he was sleeping. Jo looked at me like she forgot then she looked at Oscar on the ground then back at Belas. Without saying anything Jo ran at full speed right at Belas and kicked him in the face. Belas grabbed Jo's ankle and quickly stood up. He was holding her upside down by one foot, with her head just grazing the edge of the portal.

"You are such a foolish child." Belas said and he glared at Jo. She kicked him again with her free leg. Belas looked at us then pretended to drop her.

"No!" Peter yelled. He ran to where Belas was holding Jo and tried to rescue her by grabbing her. But Belas had a hold on Jo the whole time and Peter went straight through the portal.

"Are you serious?" I asked and I walked back to Sydney where Egon was asking her something.

"Dad, I remember everything you tell me." Sydney said and Egon nodded. He walked by me to Dad and Winston. They seemed to agree on something without any warning all three of them ran jumped into the portal. Sydney looked nervous.

"I have no idea what they're doing." Sydney whispered to me.

"Dad!" Delilah shrieked and she seemed to run forward but Buster stopped her.

"You're not going through!" Buster yelled and he held Delilah back. The portal started to spin and grow a bit dimmer. It was starting to shrink and close.

"My work here is done." Belas said as he looked at us. "Your fathers are gone forever. This portal will be forever closed on both sides. No more Ghostbusters." He flung Jo over his back and she dangled there with her arms hanging down reaching for us. Belas started into the shrinking portal.

"I love you New York, I'll be back some day!" Jo yelled then she started shrieking because Belas almost dropped her. Manny ran up to her quickly and tried to pull her back though by her hands but the winds around the portal were too strong. So was Belas. Manny and Jo disappeared into the portal. I heard my voice try to say something but no words would come out. The portal shrunk quickly to a softball sized dot then vanished completely and caused a huge wind. I looked away from the center than back once the wind stopped.

"They're gone." I said. What the hell just happened? I walked to where the portal was and stood there. I sunk down to my knees and sat there on the ground. For once, everything in New York seemed silent. The crowds around the barricade were silent, the jumbo-trons were silent, even the constant engines were silent. I could feel a single tear run down my face. I hit the ground hard with my right hand and noticed a golden chain with a charm on it. I picked it up and realized that it was the necklace that Jo wore every day. I held onto it then stood up slowly.

"We're still here." Delilah said as she walked over to me. I quickly put the necklace into one of my pockets. I smiled and tried to think positive. Only so much could be done though when you see a defeated crew of 5 people left, when you started with 12. Sydney was walking around the area where the portal was. Just walking around like a normal person, not scanning for P.K.E.'s or observing something. She looked distant for once. Buster and Jesse were inspecting Oscar who was lying there as dead as he could be.

"What are we going to do with him?" I asked anyone who cared to listen as I walked over to him. Delilah and Sydney followed me.

"Something's not right." Sydney said.

"This whole night hasn't been right." Jesse said.

"No, look at him." Sydney almost demanded. "He looks like he is fading or something like that." We watched as Oscar seemed to fade slowly then disappear completely. The only thing left was his proton pack that Jesse and Buster took off when they put him here. I looked closer at the spot where his head was. There golden chain with a lone charm on it lying on the ground. It loooked eeriely just like Jo's. I picked it up as well and put it into the same pocket.

"He's in K now. For good though." I said.

"We can get everyone back right?" Delilah asked. Sydney shrugged.

"I don't know yet." Sydney said. "Come on, let's get back to headquarters." She started walking to the back of the car and we followed her.

"We drive there, in this thing?" I asked and I pointed to Ecto-1. Sydney nodded and opened the back door. "Sydney, I've only parked the damn thing. I've never really driven it past Tribeca really."

"Well, time to learn." Sydney said and she pulled the pack off my back and I put it onto the stretcher in the back of the car. I helped her with everyone else then with her own. She slammed the door and walked round to the driver side with me. I looked at my watch as I opened the door and Sadie slid inside, 10:13. This sure as hell would make the news tonight. The front seat could hold three people and Delilah already closed her door and the Jesse and Buster were in the back seat.

"Straight down 7th avenue then down Varick street." I mumbled under my breath so I would remember where to go as I closed the door behind me. I reached for the key in the ignition and noticed it was labeled 'STANTZ' on one side. I bit down on my lip.

"Easy over there." Delilah said. "No waterworks until we get back at least please." I breathed deeply and started the car and turned on the siren. The barricade was opened for us and I maneuvered out of Times Square.

"Taking the siren seriously, hmm?" Jesse asked from the backseat. I was weaving in and out of traffic like a mad man on drugs. We made it down Varick and got to the Station.

"Buster, open the door please." I asked as Buster got out of the car and slammed his door. He pulled open the firehouse doors and I backed the car inside.

"I'm so tired." Buster mumbled as he walked by me and started heading up that stairs. We all followed suit and marched up the long staircase. Kelle and Sam were sitting at the dining room table watching TV.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Kelle said.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" Sam asked.

"K." Sydney said simply and Sam looked confused. We all gave Sam a look that read, we'll tell you soon, but not now.

"Oh, will it make the news?" Kelle asked us.

"Most likely." Jesse said.

"What time is it?" Buster asked. I looked at my watch, 10:32. I undid the utility belt and dropped my flightsuit onto the floor in a pile.

"ABC news is on; their studio is in Times Square too." I said. Kelle switched the channel on the TV and we all watched silently.

"And the Queen will make her visit to New York in the beginning of July." The News anchor concluded. "A developing story out of the city tonight. The Ghostbusters are back, and they seem to have lost a bit. At around 9:30 tonight the Ghostbusters battled a leader from a different dimension in the center of Times Square. The four front men were there but they also had some new recruits as well. No word yet on who these new busters are." The TV showed images of everything that just happened. The portal exploding, Jo attacking Belas, Peter talking about Slimer. It was all there. "There has been one confirmed casualty and feared that there was also 6 others as well. There were only 5 who walked away from the ordeal. You can call the Ghostbusters at 555- 2368. Now we turn to the sports desk," Sam turned off the TV.

"They didn't die." Sydney said. "Oscar did, but everyone else is in the other dimension.

"I need to get home to see my mom before she goes insane, and I mean it this time." Delilah said. She gave me and Sydney a hug.

"Leave your uniform here." Sydney said to Delilah and she started to take her's off. "Well everybody I guess."

"Yeah I have to go." Buster said. "Let's go Jesse." They both took of their uniforms and attempted to fold them and started a stack on the table. Buster and Jesse ran down the stairs and were gone.

"I'm gonna head home to." Kelle said.

"I'll walk with you," Delilah said. "Bye guys." I waved and sighed as they walked down the stairs. Sam stood up.

"I have a lot to do for tomorrow, I should head back to my place." Sam said. "I'm sorry kid; I didn't think this would happen when I took the job. I just thought I would be answering phones."

"You'll be back tomorrow right?" I asked. Sam nodded and she started for the stairs she waved then walked down.

"Ellen," Sydney said to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Just go home." Sydney said and she sat down at the table. She had that distant look in her face again. "Just please go home, come back tomorrow. And move in here. Keep your apartment though. Mark my words we'll have everyone back." I nodded and Sydney put her head down on the table. "Just leave."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Will everything be fine?"

"Just leave!" Sydney yelled without looking up. I jumped and started walking backwards for the stairs then I turned around and ran down them.

"She'll be fine." I kept repeating to myself as I walked down the stairs to the subway. "Overreacting, that's it." I sat down in one of the seats and stared straight ahead. People looked at me weird like they were trying to figure out who I was or something. I looked down at what I was wearing, a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and my white hi-top uniform shoes. I could tell that my hair was a mess. They must have just watched the news. It seemed like forever until my stop came, but when it did I sprinted up the stairs and didn't stop running until I was locked inside our apartment. I walked by the sofa then into the kitchen and put my purse on the counter. I saw one of Dad's packs of cigarettes sitting there and I just stared at them. "I can't do this." I said loudly. I walked down the hallway and pulled my contacts out once I got into my room. I turned my radio on and listened to it silently as the top 40 hits played. I lied down on my bed and faced the window. The same window where Oscar and Manny crashed the party less than 24 hours ago. I could feel my pillow getting wet, waterworks. Delilah I'm home, do you care now?

* * *

**_This was one of my favorite chapters to write, seriously. I love subway scenes. _**

**_What will she do? Find out in the next chapter! The final chapter of 'The Agreement' is next!_**

**_But i didn't get to tell you what I thought? WHY SURE YOU CAN! _**

**_The button is calling you my friend._**


	27. The Agreement Chapter 26

_**This is it. What will happen? Will it be everything and a bag of chips? Or everything and a case of heartburn? ... Man grape soda never tastes good the second time around. Orange soda does though.. I, ElwynClark, own Ellen and the girls, and their friends. I do not own the guys or our friend Oscar.**_

* * *

June 25th, 2010

10:03 AM

My eyes opened and blinked a million times as I lied in my bed. I had to get up sometime, move along. I rolled to one side and looked at the wall where the door was. The same door dad would knock at sometimes.

"Come on Ellen, pull yourself together." I said as I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. I stood up and walked to the bathroom where I took the shortest shower ever. I walked back to my room and attempted to get ready for the day. Once I was dressed I started pulling some of my clothes out of my dresser and stuffed them into a giant suitcase I found in Dad's closet. I squeezed my box of shoelaces in between a few shirts. I threw in other things I thought I would need for an extended stay and zipped up the monster.

I wheeled the thing out of my room and down the hallway. I took my purse off the counter and ignored the pack of cigarettes still sitting there. There was a piece of paper on the floor right next to the entry door. I stooped down to pick it up and read it to myself.

"Ellen, I'm sorry to hear what happened last night. I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk. It may not seem like the best thing, but you can stop by any day. – Elwood." I read and folded he note in half. "He better not be waiting downstairs for me." I opened the apartment door and looked both ways down the hallway before stepping out into it. I sprinted to the elevator with my bags and made it downstairs. The elevator opened into the lobby and I peeked out, there was no one there except for a few tenants coming and going. No Elwood, good. Maybe he realized that I need space.

I walked out of the elevator and went outside and immediately went to the subway station. By the time I got to the Franklin Street Station, it was about 11:30. I got off the subway and walked up Varick Street to the firehouse. There seemed to be a mob of reporters outside the front doors. No one realized I was standing on the side of the building yet. I remembered how Sadie told me one time that there was a secret passage through one of the walls. She said it was on this side near Varick Street. The outside stone would be a little bit out farther than all the others and the passage would lead to Peter's old office.

"Come on." I mumbled as I brushed my hand against the wall. I found the stone after a few minutes and pulled it. It moved a little towards me then up an inch to show a handle. I pulled the handle and the door opened. I tossed my bags inside the passage and ran inside closing the door after me. It was dim but you could still see, there was a light ahead and I walked towards it and soon I was standing inside the firehouse. "Awesome." I mumbled to myself.

"Who's there?" Someone asked from the desk area. I couldn't see them because the filing cabinets blocked the view.

"Um it's me Ellen?" I asked. Sam stood up and I could just see her over the cabinets.

"Oh, hi." Sam said and she looked at me. "How'd you get in here?"

"Secret passage."I said like it was no big deal. I glanced around the room as I walked through the office and near her desk. "Where's Sydney?"

"Still upstairs." Sam said and shook her head. "She's been really quiet the whole time. I don't know what's wrong." She noticed my huge suitcase. "You moving in?" I nodded. "That's good. Well, I'll be down here." She sat down at the desk and picked up a magazine on it. The phone rang and she moved to answer it.

"We're not open. I have a strong feeling that no one is up to this at the moment." I said. Sam nodded and she picked up the phone.

"Hello Ghostbusters." She said casually and waited for the person to talk. I walked around the desk and started to go up the stairs. "No, we're closed I'm sorry." Her voice echoed through the building as I got to the top of the stairs. "Well I'm sorry sir just don't go in there. Goodbye." The phone slammed down. Sadie wasn't in the kitchen or the living room area and this worried me. I checked my watch, 11: 46.

"Syd?" I called and there was no response. I walked by the couches and saw a box of cheez-its laying on the couch where Jo and I were sitting last night. I bit down on my lip and looked away. "It's just some food Ellen, calm down." I mumbled as I walked into the bedroom. All the beds were neatly made except for the last one which Sydney was lying in. I walked over and sat on the bed next to it. She was staring at the ceiling. Not asleep, but she didn't seem like she was getting up anytime soon.

"Ellen, what time is it?" She asked after I sat there for what seemed like forever.

"Almost noon." I responded and Sydney slowly sat up and got up from the bed on the opposite side from me. She grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and stopped to look out the window at all the reporters. She shrugged and walked into the bathroom. It was going to be impossible to talk with her today. I left the bedroom and walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the dining room table. Jesse's and Buster's suits were still sitting on top of the table and mine was still in the little pile on the floor. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. Delilah was calling me. "Hey, I'm here."

"Hey Ellen," Delilah said as I answered the phone. "I have Kelle and the guys with me and I don't think it would be a smart move to go through the front doors."

"Where are you?" I asked as I stood up and started for the stairs then I saw the fireman's pole out of the corner of my eye. I smiled and walked over to it.

"We're outside the firehouse, on the Varick Street side." Delilah said. I slid down the pole and managed to land on my feet on the bottom. I smiled wildly and walked around to Peter's office.

"Well, stay there. I'll be there in a second." I said and I went through the passageway again this time going outside. I pushed the door slowly and it started to move. The light shined in as I looked outside. I pressed end on my phone and saw Buster appear around the corner.

"Hi." Buster said and he walked inside.

"Hi, hurry up guys." I said quickly. "You could be spotted." Kelle and Delilah came through the door and Jesse was close behind. I pulled the door closed again. Everyone started to walk through the passage to the firehouse and we got there quickly.

"Hey everyone." Sam said as we walked by her desk. "Oh Kelle, stay here, I have something for you to do." Kelle stopped at the desk and looked as ready as she could be. The rest of us walked up the stairs to the silence.

"I'm worried about Sydney." I said once we got upstairs.

"Why?" Delilah asked.

"You'll see." I said. Delilah looked at the suits still on the table then at the empty room.

"Where is she?" Jesse asked.

"She was lying in bed when I got here." I said. "Looking all distant and stuff."

"I'm fine." Sydney said as she walked through the doorway of the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a t shirt, different then when she got up. I didn't feel like starting an argument so I left it alone. She sat down on the couch and stared into space. Buster turned on the TV which seemed to ease the tension. We went on with saying barely anything for the whole afternoon. I heard Sam walking up the stairs and I checked my watch, 6:32.

"I ordered some Chinese food." Sam said. "I'm gonna run and get it in a few." No one really responded besides nodding. "Just wanted to let you know." She walked back down the stairs. By the time she came back with everything it was around 7:oo.

"What are we doing guys?" Delilah asked as we ate from the takeout containers. "Like, we've been moping around the whole day." I shrugged. Sadie ignored her. We continued eating in silence.

"I'm gonna go home now." Jesse said to us once he finished eating. "If you need anything call me." He stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Use the passage Jesse," I yelled. "And remember to close it."

"Got it." Buster said as he stood up. "I'll see you soon." He walked down the stairs and caught up with Jesse. Kelle stood up.

"I think it's weird how we all leave at once." Kelle said. I shrugged.

"It happens." I said and stood up and so did Delilah and Sam but Sadie still sat there.

"Come on, downstairs." Sam said. We all walked down and gathered at her desk.

"What's wrong with Sydney?" Kelle asked.

"I don't know."I said.

"You all need to keep you heads up." Sam said. "I wasn't there for the whole event. Hell I only meet you guys yesterday. I may have only graduated high school last year but there is a ton of help I can give."

"Thanks Sam." I said. I grabbed my suitcase which was still at the bottom of the stairs and started going up. "Bye girls."

"Bye." Kelle said.

"Bye Stantz." Delilah said. I pulled my suitcase up the rest of the stairs and leaned on it at the top. It was so frickin' heavy. Sydney wasn't at the table anymore. I walked by the couches and turned off the TV. The Cheez-its seemed to stare back at me.

"Come on, Jo." I mumbled as I ran into the bedroom leaving my suitcase at the top of the stairs. I noticed that Sydney was back in her bed and lying as still as possible. I checked my watch, only 8:30. I shrugged and got into the bed closest to the door. I popped out my contacts then closed my eyes.

"What is that noise?" I mumbled to myself as I opened my eyes. I brought my watch close to my face and looked at it, 11:24. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Sydney wasn't in bed but there was an awful crying sound coming from the window side of the room. It was actually more of a sobbing, it was Sydney. I stood up and made my way over to the window. I squinted and tried to see without my contacts or glasses. Sydney was sitting down leaning against the wall holding her knees as close to her as possible. I sank down next to her.

"They're all gone Ellen." Sydney said quietly between sobs. I sunk down the wall and sat next to her. "I can't get them back. It's too much." I hugged her and didn't let go. She kept crying and saying random phrases as I held onto her. The crying slowed a little bit and it reduced to sniffles.

"Are you gonna make it?" I asked still holding on to her.

"No." Sydney said plainly. She looked at me with her puffy red face. "My dad made a bunch of videos years back. For a bunch of different scenarios. One of them was actually what to do if he gets caught in another dimension and I'm still here."

"You guys really plan ahead." I said and paused. "Did you watch it yet?"

"Not yet. I didn't think I could handle it." I let go of her and stood up then pulled her to her feet.

"Go get it, get your laptop, I'll find you some shoes." I started to ramble.

"Ellen, we can't just leave in the middle of the night."

"Watch me." I walked over to the dresser and tossed her a pair of flip flops from under it. I went back to my nightstand and took my contacts back out of their solution and popped them back in. I walked into the living room and found a pair of my sneakers near the couch.

"The press is still outside." Sydney said as she walked out of the bedroom holding her laptop bag. I ignored the press comment. She was still wearing the same outfit from this afternoon of moping.

"You got it?" I asked as I finished tying my shoes.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Two subway stops later and we were at our location. "We never got to go here last time."

"Yeah." I brought us to Ground Zero. We were going to come here one time before but I ran into her in the subway station instead. She sat down on a bench outside memorial building. I sat down next to her as she took out her laptop and opened it. She popped in the DVD and it started automatically.

"Hi Sydney," Egon said in the video. "If you're watching this, it means that I'm in another dimension and you're still here. Someone might be with me right now, and someone might be with you right now." He paused. "You can't feel like you lost any of us who may be here. I'll get back there one day. I'm confident that you can find a way to make a new portal. The place just needs to start over completely. The future is always brighter than the past. I'll see you soon." The video clicked off. Sydney and I sat there in silence digesting what happened. She took out the DVD and turned off her laptop then put it away.

"Maybe this was supposed to happen Sydney." I said after the silence.

"I guess." Sydney said. "We'll see everyone again one day."

"Things will get better." I added. "Just like he said, that's the past and this is now. And we spent the whole day crying. We can't keep on regretting Syd." Sydney looked down and smiled then looked at me.

"I couldn't live with myself if you were in K instead of Jo." I laughed and gave Sydney a hug. Ghostbusters seems so broken but I know that we'll be back one day.

* * *

**_SO MANY SECRETS! SO MUCH DRAMA! SO MANY TEARS! I was starting to cry when I wrote it. I'm crying now as I reread it, well that's partially because I have a cold.. But, there is still more to come. How will they get everyone back here? Will Manny get all psychic again? What is going to happen to K dimension? Will Ecto-1 ever die? WILL SYDNEY EVER LEARN HOW TO WALK IN HEELS? All the answers are coming grasshoppers, with time. _**

**_Reviews are welcome, along with comments, concerns, recipes, laundry lists(which I will send back to you because i rarely do my own laundry), other lists that you feel are important, songs, hate mail. I don't care. Talk to me, I'm here._**

**_But for now, 'Who Ya Gonna Call... Me? -The Agreement' IS HISTORY._**

**_Part 2 of Who Ya Gonna Call...Me? - [This part of the title unknown...] is coming soon, most likely in a million years. Until then. Goodbye._**


End file.
